


Four

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han, Minseok, Yixing and Jongdae fumble their way bit by bit into a relationship that's unexpected and unconventional but entirely worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** THIS FIC IS INCOMPLETE. It has a beginning and an end, but there are a few incomplete scenes and some gaps filled in with handwavey author's notes. The important parts of the overall story arc are there, but don't go into this expecting a 100% finished fic.
> 
>  **Warnings:** threesomes, foursomes, polyamorous relationship, voyeurism, double penetration, rimming, (consensual) drunk sex, making out with strangers. Also, there’s not really cheating, but if that’s a very sensitive topic, you may not want to read this
> 
>  **Note:** Inspired by a Chenpionships prompt that I didn't really follow very well.

**One - Lu Han**

Lu Han's not a lonely child, not really, but a little bit. He's quiet, shy, not good with words and not too great at people either. He has parents who love him even if they don't always understand him, and at least a couple of friends, so he's not unhappy. He just always feels a little adrift, unsure of his place in the world. He likes things—soccer, pop music, learning languages—but he doesn't dedicate himself to any one thing. He likes people too, and occasionally, though not so often, they like him back. He's hardly alone.

But still, he has a feeling that there should be something more. Maybe he's a romantic, wanting to find the kind of love people sing songs about. Maybe he's a dreamer, wanting to find the perfect job, the perfect significant other, the perfect circumstances that will make him feel like he belongs. Maybe he's just an awkward boy who hasn't grown into himself yet and doesn't quite fit in. Whatever the reason, he wants something more than what he has, and that more than anything else is what makes him decide to leave his home to study in Korea.

He doesn't know what he'll find there, doesn't know if he'll be sad and lonely and always missing what he's leaving behind in Beijing, doesn't know if he'll fit in in a foreign country when he doesn't even really fit in his own hometown. He only knows that he wants to try something new, to experience different things and grow up and maybe, just maybe, find the person or the place or whatever it will take to make him feel complete and truly at home.

 

**Yixing**

Lu Han meets Yixing first, before he even comes to Korea. He posts on a board looking for a roommate, not wanting to risk living with someone he can't stand. Yixing is the fourth person to reply, but plans with the first two fall through and the third creeps Lu Han out so he ends up choosing Yixing. They find a small but serviceable apartment together and chat enough online that Lu Han thinks (hopes) they'll get along great.

Even so, he's wary when it comes time to meet. Yixing is young, out of high school early and coming to Korea in hopes of making it big (or small, even, he sheepishly admits) in entertainment. Lu Han toyed with idol dreams when he was in high school and discussing DBSK with the girls in his class, but now he's settled on something more practical, coming to Korea to study in hopes of becoming a translator and interpreter. Their lives are very different, so will they be a good match?

Lu Han arrives a week earlier and settles comfortably into his small half of the apartment. He lived in a boarding house during the week in high school so he's not unused to sharing space, although his childhood home is much more spacious. He hasn't brought that much with him, so he can fit into the space he has. As long as Yixing doesn't have any terrible habits he hasn't admitted to, they should be okay.

He offers to meet Yixing, who's nervous about his limited Korean abilities, at the airport, so he goes and waits with the crowds outside the gates. He spots Yixing before his new roommate sees him, looking around with wide eyes like he's never seen so many people before. (Lu Han is pretty sure that's not the case. He's never been to Changsha before, but he knows it's not some tiny village.) Lu Han calls his name and Yixing turns his head slowly, confused, until he spots Lu Han and grins widely, showing his dimples, before hurrying over.

"Nice to meet you," Yixing says with a full-on polite bow, and Lu Han doesn't know if he should laugh or feel awkward. "Thank you for coming to get me."

"You don't have to be like that," Lu Han says, embarrassed. "We already know each other, don't we?"

"My grandmother taught me to always be polite," Yixing responds, entirely serious. Only when Lu Han lets out a burst of awkward laughter does he smile. "Don't worry. I'm not going to be like this after our first meeting. It would be weird when we're going to be together so much."

"Good," Lu Han says with a sheepish grimace. "But it is nice to meet you."

 

They hit it off right away, to Lu Han's relief. Yixing is indeed young, and a strange mix of spacey and almost too intense, but Lu Han's hardly so grown up himself, and he's got his own quirks. More than that, Yixing is unfailingly kind and considerate, patient with Lu Han and interested in what he has to say even when he stumbles over his words. He gives Lu Han some respect for being older, but not so much that they can't be close friends. 

All in all, Yixing quickly becomes his best friend in Korea and Lu Han is incredibly grateful to have him here as he navigates his first year of university and life in a foreign country. It's a relief to come home and slip back into Mandarin to tell Yixing about his day, the good things and the bad things, and hear about his in return. Yixing isn't his only Chinese friend here, but somehow hearing his voice, even with the Changsha accent, feels like coming home.

Life in Korea isn't perfect. Lu Han's Korean is good enough for his classes but he struggles with practical, everyday language his teachers never bothered to cover, and even more with trying to talk to the Korean students at his school. He's not even very good at talking to people in Chinese; doing it in Korean with strangers who are probably judging his accent and stilted grammar and limited vocabulary is asking too much.

And while some people at school and in his neighborhood and around the city are kind and willing to be patient as he fumbles his way through interactions, others are not. Some are excited to meet a foreigner, even if he's only from China, but others give him dirty looks or flat-out tell him to go back to where he came from. He probably should have known it would happen, but in his rose-colored dreams of life in Korea, Lu Han didn't expect this.

"You can't let it get to you," Yixing tells him when he comes home upset after getting yelled at by an impatient cashier in the supermarket. "It's their loss if they're going to judge you without even knowing you."

"Don't you get tired of it?" Lu Han asks. Yixing, who spends his days going to auditions in between dance classes, must hear far worse than Lu Han does.

"Of course I do," Yixing says, "but I know whose opinions matter to me. As long as those people think well of me, no one else matters."

"Do I matter?" Lu Han asks without really thinking about it. It sounds a little needy, pathetic, but Yixing doesn't laugh at him.

"You do," he says solemnly, "so I hope you think only good things about me."

"Mostly good things, anyway." Yixing laughs and hits him with a pillow, and Lu Han smiles too, letting his frustration and sadness slip away.

 

They've been living together not quite three months the first time Yixing doesn't come home. _Are you alive?_ Lu Han texts him at midnight. He's not Yixing's keeper, but it's unusual for him to be out this late when he didn't mention having any plans to Lu Han.

He doesn't get a reply before he goes to bed, which leaves him a little worried, but he shrugs it off. Yixing has shown that he's quite capable of taking care of himself. There's no need to assume the worst.

He wakes up to an apologetic smiley face and, _Sorry, I stayed over at a friend's. I'll see you later_.

Yixing apologizes again when Lu Han gets back from class, but he waves it off. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead in an alley somewhere."

"So nice," Yixing says dryly. "I went out to a club with some friends from my dance class, and I, uh...made a new friend." He flushes a little at the last part, which is awfully cute.

"A _friend_ , huh?" Lu Han teases.

"Don't laugh just because you're jealous," Yixing shoots back.

"Whatever. I could totally 'make a friend' at a club if I wanted to," Lu Han retorts, all false bravado because he's never actually tried. Still, he has gotten hit on more than once since he moved here, so he could probably manage to find someone if he tried.

Yixing just smiles and doesn't call him on it. "I'm sure you could. You're welcome to come out with us some time if you want. I'm curious to see your moves."

He sounds a bit skeptical, and Lu Han mutters, "I have good moves." Not like Yixing, probably, but he's a perfectly decent dancer.

"It's decided then," Yixing says, annoyingly cheerful. "I'll give you a call next time."

 

He really does call Lu Han two weeks later. It's Friday afternoon and Lu Han's looking at a weekend with no particular plans, so he readily agrees to go to a club with Yixing and his dancer friends. Yixing comes home to change and talks Lu Han into the tightest pair of jeans he owns (not all that tight) and a tank top that shows off his arms and shoulders. "I don't know what to do with that hair," he comments, skeptically pushing Lu Han's bangs back. His hair is long now, probably in need of a cut, but he likes how it looks.

"It's fine like this," Lu Han tells him. Yixing hasn't styled his hair either, so he has no room to talk.

The club is packed, the music deafening but the energy good. Yixing's friends greet him enthusiastically and ask him a few questions, but the conversation dies once they go inside. Dancing next to them with their expert body rolls, Lu Han feels a little self-conscious, but he's got good rhythm and he doesn't think he looks too silly when he dances.

"You're not bad at all," Yixing says, or more like yells.

"Did you think I would be?" Lu Han asks him.

Yixing flashes him a sheepish grin that answers the question readily enough, so Lu Han sticks out his tongue at him and rolls his hips in a passable imitation of what Yixing and his friends can do.

They catch the attention of some girls soon enough, which does a lot to boost Lu Han's confidence. None of them particularly catch his eye, but it's nice to feel wanted. It's nice, too, when Yixing grins at him later and yells into Lu Han's ear, "I'm sorry I doubted you." Lu Han laughs and shoves him, somehow feeling better about Yixing's approval than that of the girls who've looked his way tonight.

He doesn't "make a friend" that night and neither does Yixing, the two of them making their way home together in the middle of the night. He does the next time Yixing drags him out, though, a pretty, petite girl with a nice smile and just enough forwardness to overcome Lu Han's inhibitions. Yixing waves him off with a grin, his arm around another girl, and Lu Han wonders if either of them will make it home tonight.

Lu Han doesn't, but when he comes home just before noon the next day, he finds Yixing there, lounging on the couch. "No luck last night?" he teases.

"I wasn't feeling anyone this time," Yixing says lightly. There's something about the way he says it that catches Lu Han's attention, but then he smiles like he means it so Lu Han decides he must have imagined it.

 

It's right after Lu Han's summer vacation when he comes home early after his class was cancelled to the sound of voices. That's not a surprise—Yixing has had friends over before even though their place is small—but what he sees when he looks inside is. Yixing is sitting on the visitor's lap, and while that doesn't necessarily mean anything, neither of them are wearing shirts. Lu Han's still not positive it means what he thinks it means, but the look in Yixing's eyes when he realizes Lu Han has seen him puts any doubts to rest. It's a heavy look, not quite fear, but close to it.

Yixing doesn't move, but the other guy (his boyfriend?) tries to scoot out from under him. "I should get going," he says pointedly. It takes Lu Han a moment to register that he's speaking Mandarin

Yixing blinks a few times, in that spaced-out way he does, before he says, "At least let me introduce you. This is my roommate, Lu Han."

"Nice to meet you," Lu Han says, trying to pretend this isn't awkward.

"You too." The guy doesn't give his name, finally getting away from Yixing and pulling his shirt on. Yixing either forgets or doesn't bother to introduce him; there's no telling with Yixing. "See you around," is all he says before he leaves.

After he's gone, Yixing sits back on his bed, not even bothering to put his shirt on. Lu Han finally puts his backpack down and busies himself looking through it for no reason other than to have something to do. He has no idea what to say right now. He's waiting for Yixing to say something, anything, but it's a long time before he finally speaks, sounding disappointed. "Is it a problem?"

"What, that you had him here?" Lu Han asks, but he knows it's probably not that.

"That he exists." Yixing laughs a little, tightly. "That I'm into guys like that."

"You're...are you gay?" He's run out of things to pull out of his backpack, so Lu Han reluctantly turns to face Yixing.

"Bisexual," Yixing corrects, "if you have to label it, but I'm assuming me being into girls too isn't a problem for you."

"It's..." Lu Han stops, swallows, tries to collect his thoughts. Is it a problem? He's surprised, but it's not... The truth of the matter is that the feelings of discomfort he's having right now have nothing to do with Yixing and everything to do with himself and how he's never acted on it or told anyone about it but he's almost sure he's into guys like that too, probably more than he's into girls. He doesn't care who Yixing brings home; he cares that he's not brave enough to do the same. "I didn't know," he says, still stalling.

"But now you do. And?" It's subtle, but Lu Han can see it, how underneath his cool front Yixing really wants his approval. He may be more comfortable with his sexuality than Lu Han is, but it doesn't mean he's not afraid of being judged for it.

"It doesn't bother me," Lu Han manages to say, and then, "I..."

"You what?" Yixing asks.

For one long moment, Lu Han thinks he might manage to confess, but then he just shakes his head. "Nevermind. But it's really okay. Even if you want to bring him over here, I don't mind. Just, you know, warn me so I don't walk in on anything."

Yixing smiles, still a little hesitant, but relieved and happy. "Thanks. I don't know if I'll be bringing him around again, though. It's not anything serious."

Lu Han returns the smile and tries to push the rest of his thoughts aside. "Good. I'd be lonely if you started spending all your time with a boyfriend and didn't have any left for me."

"Never," Yixing promises. "Doesn't matter if I get a boyfriend or a girlfriend or both at once."

"You're way too young to be talking about dating two people at once," Lu Han says sternly, then yelps in protest when Yixing throws a pillow at him. "Respect your elders!"

"Never!" Yixing retorts, laughing, but really, Lu Han thinks that's okay too.

 

Lu Han comes home from classes one Thursday night to find Yixing getting ready to go out. "Going clubbing?" he asks. Yixing is dressed flashier than he usually is outside of dance performances, in a tight and sparkly shirt with a typically low neckline and black leather pants, and he's applying liner dark around his eyes.

"Yeah," Yixing says without looking away from the mirror. "Want to come?"

"Sure." Lu Han has class tomorrow, but not too early, and it won't be the end of the world if he misses it. "Do I have to dress like that?"

"You might want to if you want to fit it," Yixing tells him. "It's a gay club."

The words fall like a weight between them. "You're inviting me to a gay club?"

Yixing turns around with eyeliner only on one eye. "You did express some...curiosity," he points out. "And you don't have to do anything gayer than dance if you don't want to."

Lu Han has to admit he's curious. He's not too sure about the maybe being a little potentially into guys thing yet, but going to a gay club isn't any kind of statement or commitment. It's just saying that he's comfortable enough with himself and other people to go dance with and talk to guys who might possibly be into him. That doesn't have to be a big deal.

"No pressure if you don't want to come," Yixing adds when he doesn't respond for a while. 

"No, I will," Lu Han says, a little too loud. "But I might have to borrow some clothes if you've got anything that fits me."

He ends up in a very Yixing-style tank top that's almost sheer with his own black jeans, and he tries to do something cool with his hair and lets Yixing put some eyeliner on him too. Looking in the mirror, he thinks he looks good, but also not like himself at all. It's a strange feeling.

"Ready to go?" Yixing asks and he shrugs.

"I guess so."

"Have you been to this place before?" Lu Han asks as they walk to the bus stop.

"Only twice," Yixing says. "My usual clubbing buddies aren't into this scene as far as I know."

"You go alone?" Lu Han feels nervous enough even with company, but he supposes Yixing is braver than him about a lot of things.

Yixing nods. "I'm not the only one. But it's always more fun to go out with friends." He flashes Lu Han a smile.

The club looks like any ordinary place Lu Han has been before. There are women too, which makes Lu Han do a doubletake, but of course it's not just men who can be interested in the same sex.

"Come on," Yixing yells over the music, grabbing Lu Han's wrist to pull him onto the dance floor.

Dancing with Yixing is fine, familiar, even if he puts Lu Han to shame with the way he moves his hips. Yixing is a very sensual dancer, powerful, whether it's on stage or just for fun. It's no surprise that people soon start looking their way.

Lu Han can't move the way Yixing does, but either the proximity helps him or he looks good enough that it doesn't matter because there are definitely people looking at him too. Yixing takes his arm to pull him closer and asks, "What do you say to putting on a show, ge?"

Lu Han looks around and considers the question. It's probably work better if he was drunk, but there's a little bit of an exhibitionist in him, a part of him that likes attention and thinks it'll be fun to play with people to get it. He shrugs at Yixing, who smirks before letting go of Lu Han's arm and putting his hands on his hips instead, moving in close.

"Relax," Yixing mouths at him, so Lu Han tries, draping his arms over Yixing's shoulders and closing his eyes to block out everything else. Like that, he can lose himself in the music and match his movements to Yixing's swaying. "That's better." Yixing's mouth is suddenly very close to Lu Han's ear, and he chuckles almost inaudibly when Lu Han jumps.

Yixing eventually turns his back and all but grinds against Lu Han, who moves his hands to splay out over Yixing's chest and stomach. It's a little weird because it's Yixing, but at the same time, it's okay because it's only Yixing and Lu Han is comfortable with him no matter what.

When Lu Han opens his eyes, he finds they have an audience, which is embarrassing but also gratifying. Yixing leans his head back onto Lu Han's shoulder and says, "You're better at this than I expected. Not too much?" Lu Han answers by pulling Yixing closer, and this time he only feels Yixing's laugh.

They keep it up for just a bit longer before Yixing moves away, grinning, and pulls one of the guys watching them in to dance with him. Lu Han, left alone, waves off a few potential dance partners in favor of going to get a drink.

He's leaning against a wall when someone comes to stand next to him. "You and your boyfriend look good together," the guy says.

Lu Han looks at him, startled, so he moves a tiny bit away. "Not my boyfriend," Lu Han tells him.

"I see." Lu Han's not the best at reading people, but he's pretty sure he knows what the smile the guy flashes him means. "Do you dance like that with anyone else?"

Lu Han still needs a few drinks in him to be shamelessly bold, but he figures what the hell? "Let me finish this." He holds up his drink.

"Who says I was asking?" Off Lu Han's dumbfounded expression, the guy adds, "Kidding, kidding. Don't mind my bad jokes."

Lu Han gulps down the rest of his drink and gets rid of the empty glass. "Let's go, then."

They guy (whose name Lu Han realizes he should've asked before they got out on the dance floor) isn't as good a dancer as Yixing, and he's a lot more interested in touching Lu Han than Yixing was. Nothing too extreme, but Lu Han's never had another guy's hands on him this much outside of a playful wrestling match or a particularly enthusiastic bout of tickling. It's not _bad_ , but it's new.

Then the guy dips his head to press his lips to Lu Han's neck and Lu Han balks. To his credit, the guy notices Lu Han's reaction and stops right away. "No good?" he asks, looking a little put out.

"Sorry, I..." Lu Han starts, but he doesn't need to explain himself to a random guy in a club.

"No worries." The guy leaves him in search of someone more comfortable with their sexuality and Lu Han goes to get another drink.

This time it's Yixing who joins him against the wall. He looks flushed and a little dazed, like he had a good kissing, and he grins at Lu Han. "You okay? I didn't mean to ditch you."

"It's cool," Lu Han assures him. "I danced with someone."

Yixing's grin widens. "Nice. Was he hot?"

"Not bad. He sure thought I was, though."

Yixing laughs loudly and smacks him on the arm. "You are hot, Lu-ge. Thinking's got nothing to do with it." Lu Han smiles sheepishly and doesn't argue. They stand in silence for a bit, watching the action, before Yixing asks, "Are you good? Or did you want to get out of here?"

"It's fine. Go, have your fun."

"You sound old," Yixing tells him with a laugh, disappearing into the crowd before Lu Han can formulate a witty comeback.

Lu Han's most of the way through his third drink before another guy approaches him, and apparently they're pretty strong because he's feeling a lot more relaxed than when he came in. He flashes the guy a smile when he says hello.

"What are you doing over here?" the guy asks him.

Lu Han shrugs. "Just hanging out.

The guy does a doubletake, maybe at his accent, but he doesn't go away. "Do you dance?"

"Sure."

This guy is a better dancer than the first one, though not as good as Yixing. He's less touchy than the first guy too, but when Lu Han stops staring past his shoulder and looks at his face for a change, he realizes the guy is staring at him. He doesn't look away when he sees Lu Han's noticed, just smirks lazily at him. Lu Han feels his cheeks heat up, and he's not sure if it's because he likes it or if he's just embarrassed.

The guy leans in, but not for a kiss, just to put his mouth by Lu Han's ear to say, "The shy thing's cute, but don't tell me you don't know you look good." He pulls back after and smiles at Lu Han, not seeming to expect an answer.

This feels weird because Lu Han's flirted at clubs before, even gone home with people, but only ever with girls. He doesn't know how it works with guys, and he doesn't even know yet if he wants it to work with guys. He's enjoying dancing with them, anyway, but not in a way that tells him much about where his interests lie.

He suspects that if he wanted to do some real flirting and maybe even get someone to take him home, he could do it without any trouble, but does he want to? Sex is too much of a jump right now, but kissing a guy probably wouldn't be too different from kissing a girl. The guy he's dancing with has reasonably nice lips that would probably feel good on Lu Han's. He's just not sure he's up for a sexuality crisis tonight.

He's saved from figuring things out when there are suddenly hands on his shoulders. He jumps but relaxes when he hears Yixing's familiar laugh behind him. "Sorry, I have to go," Lu Han tells his partner, and turns around.

"You looked like you could use rescuing," Yixing says once the guy leaves, though he wouldn't understand anyway since it's in Mandarin. "You had that little deer in the headlights look. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Lu Han shakes his head. "Having fun?"

"Lots," Yixing says, "but I think I just want to dance tonight, and you're the best partner I've had so far. Dance with me again?"

So Lu Han goes back to dancing with Yixing and leaves it at that for the rest of the night. There'll be other chances to figure things out, he reasons. He doesn't need to be in a hurry.

 

It's not until the third time Yixing takes him to the same club that Lu Han decides this is the day. He probably won't go too far, but he's ready for some casual making out with a guy to see how he likes it. He has a feeling he will, which is a bit scary to contemplate, but he wants to know for sure.

He has a few drinks early on, and Yixing eyes him but doesn't try to stop him. He rejects a couple potential new friends (not good looking at all, immediately attempted groping, smelled funny, wearing about a pound of makeup) before a guy he thinks he can work with approaches him. He's a little shorter than Lu Han, with a round face and a cute smile but eyes with a certain gleam in them.

He introduces himself as Kyung and doesn't bat an eye when Lu Han gives his obviously-not-Korean name, which is a point in his favor. He's not a very good dancer, which is a point against him, but at least he has rhythm, and if Lu Han wants to dance he can find Yixing again. The important part, which Lu Han finds out soon enough, is that he's quite enthusiastic about the possibility of kissing Lu Han.

He leans in slowly so Lu Han can pull away if he wants to, but when he doesn't, Kyung gives him an experimental peck on the lips. He leans back just a little and smiles, and when Lu Han doesn't object or move away, he goes in for another one. Lu Han closes his eyes and tells his brain to shut up and just kisses back.

It feels pretty nice, and better as the kiss quickly deepens. Lu Han is vaguely aware of the fact that he's kissing a guy on the edges of a dance floor full of people (in a country that's not exactly gay friendly, though you wouldn't know it here), but mostly he just thinks that it's a good kiss. He may not know much about kissing guys, but he's kissed enough people to be able to judge.

They break apart eventually, and Lu Han feels good but also kind of nervous about what'll happen now. But Kyung just smiles and says, "I get the feeling I shouldn't ask you to get out of here."

It's a relief, honestly, even if he's a little insulted that he's that easy to read. "Not this time," he says meekly.

He's relieved when Kyung doesn't seem bothered. "I hope to see you around here another time," is all he says before going on his way.

Lu Han makes his way back to the bar, pressing his lips together. They feel tingly, thoroughly kissed, and there's no question that he enjoyed the experience. He would've been surprised, honestly, if he hadn't, at this point, but it's still a lot to take in. He nurses his drink until Yixing finds his way back to him.

"I saw you got some action," Yixing says. "How was it?"

"I guess I do like guys." It slips out of Lu Han's mouth without him thinking about it. It feels like a big deal once he does stop to think, but Yixing only smiles at him with a twinkle in his eye.

"I think we both knew that already. But I'm glad you tested out the theory. Was he a good kisser?"

"Pretty good." Lu Han expects Yixing to ask why he stopped, but he doesn't.

Instead, he says, "Do you mind if I don't come home with you? I found a very good kisser I'd like to get to know better."

Now that's a little embarrassing, Yixing going home with someone while Lu Han can barely manage a little kissing, but Yixing has more experience in the guys department. "Don't worry about me," Lu Han assures him. "Have fun. Be safe."

Yixing laughs and goes back to find his good kisser and Lu Han decides that it's time for him to go home. He feels a little strange on the way home, thinking about what happened, but also good, kind of...satisfied. It's only the first step, but he feels good for having taken it, and for knowing himself a little better than he did before. (The kissing, he concedes, doesn't hurt either.) 

 

**Minseok**

Lu Han meets Minseok a few weeks after summer vacation ends. A friend invites him to a pick up soccer game organized by a friend of his and Lu Han goes, always happy to play soccer and also eager to make new friends. He's made some good friends among the foreign students in his Korean classes, but the Korean students at his university he's had a harder time getting to know.

He doesn't notice Minseok at the beginning when he's introduced to a whole bunch of people Korean names he still struggles to remember and pronounce correctly. He notices him a third of the way through the match when Minseok steals the ball out from under him as he makes a break for the goal. At that moment, he's just mad, but after that he keeps an eye on Minseok and notices things like how quick he is and the cheeky grin he flashes a friend on Lu Han's team after he blocks a pass to him.

"You're good," he tells Lu Han when they take a break. "Why haven't you come out before?"

"I didn't realize." Lu Han's spoken Korean has improved a lot in the six months or so he's been in the country, but suddenly he's all tongue tied.

"You didn't...oh, you mean you didn't know we play? Well, now that you do, you should keep coming." His brow furrows and he asks, "Sorry, what was your name again?"

"Lu Han," he says, remembering to flatten it into Korean intonation.

"Kim Minseok. You're an exchange student, right? Where are you from?"

"Beijing," Lu Han tells him.

"Cool," Minseok says. He seems about to say something else, but then another guy cuts in to ask him, "Hey, why are you so dead set on keeping the ball away from me?" and Minseok's attention turns to him. Lu Han can't help feeling disappointed.

He goes out with a group of the guys after the game and it's nice, but Minseok is sitting at the other end of their big table and Lu Han feels disappointed again even though he's only just met him and has no reason to expect Minseok to want to talk to him more. He tries to ignore it, and it only kind of works, but the other guys are nice too and he's happy talking to them. It feels good, being part of a group like this.

 

"Do you play soccer with anyone else but that Mingsok guy?" Yixing asks him over dinner one night as Lu Han tells him about the latest game.

"What do you mean?" Lu Han asks, confused.

"He's all you ever talk about. Mingsok this, Mingsok that. He must be quite a guy." Yixing sounds quite amused at Lu Han's expense, as is often the case.

"Minseok," Lu Han corrects (though he's not entirely sure he's saying it right himself). "And that's not true. I just...he's a good player, and a nice guy. We're getting to be friends, I think." He hopes so, anyway, and Minseok at least tolerates him, so it seems like they'll become friends in time.

 

Minseok does warm up to him over the next few weeks, initiating conversations more often and greeting Lu Han with bright smiles. Lu Han starts to have hope that they can spend time together outside of the context of their soccer group, maybe even just the two of them, but he can't quite work up the courage to ask and Minseok doesn't suggest it either.

What ends up happening is that Lu Han signs up for a language exchange to practice his Korean while helping someone learning Mandarin, and when he gets his assigned partner, he's shocked to see "Kim Minseok." He wonders if maybe it's a different Kim Minseok, but the number matches the one he has saved in his phone (but has yet to actually call). Of all the people he could be matched with...

He puts it off so Minseok ends up calling him that night. "What are the odds, us getting put together?" he asks.

"I didn't even know you were studying Chinese," Lu Han tells him.

"Oh, uh..." Minseok laughs a little, sheepish. "I didn't want to tell you because then you'd expect me to speak it and it'd be embarrassing because I'm terrible at it. But I guess I have to now."

"I promise not to laugh," Lu Han says, mostly sincere.

"You can laugh. I can take it."

Lu Han does laugh at that. "Good. You've been laughing at me for butchering your name so you probably deserve a little."

"I probably do," Minseok grudgingly agrees.

They agree to meet in a coffee shop near campus. Lu Han's never been there, but he likes coffee so he's not going to object. He likes learning Korean too, and speaking Chinese, and he likes Minseok's company, so he thinks he's going to enjoy this a lot. Still, he's nervous as he heads to the coffee shop. It's his first time spending time alone with Minseok, and he just wants to make a good impression.

Minseok is already there when Lu Han arrives a few minutes early, settled in at a table with a textbook. He looks up when Lu Han puts his bag down in the seat opposite him and smiles. "Hey, there you are." He checks his watch. "Why don't you go get a drink and I'll finish this page?"

Lu Han nods and goes to wait in line. By the time he comes back with his drink, Minseok has put his book away and just has a notebook and a pen on the table. "Just in case," he says.

"What were you reading?" Lu Han asks him.

"Physics. Not the most exciting thing to read."

"Physics?" Lu Han echoes.

"Is that a 'What does physics mean?' question or a 'why are you reading physics?' question?" Minseok asks dryly.

"I know what physics is. Why are you studying it?"

"I'm an engineering major," Minseok explains. "I guess I never mentioned that."

"No, you didn't. Then why are you learning Mandarin?"

Minseok shrugs. "Partly to study something that isn't physics and math and engineering and partly because it looks good for jobs if you can speak another language. So many companies have international branches these days, or at least work with foreign clients and partners."

"Huh," is all Lu Han can think of to say to that. It sounds so mature and adult for Minseok to be thinking about his job prospects already. Lu Han's goals are mainly just to learn Korean well and have fun. He hasn't given much thought to life after his still far-off graduation.

"That makes me sound way more on top of things than I am," Minseok says with an awkward laugh. "I'm not one of those people who has my whole future planned out already. I just thought it would be fun, really. And, uh, I kind of like some Chinese singers so I thought it would be cool if I could understand their songs."

"That's kind of why I started learning Korean," Lu Han admits. He doesn't usually say that to people because he got laughed at enough for it in high school, but if Minseok's the same, he should understand.

"Really?" When Minseok really smiles, it lights up his whole face and Lu Han can't help smiling too.

They chat for a solid half an hour about Korean and Chinese pop music before Lu Han finally says, "I guess we should try some Mandarin too. That's how it's supposed to work.

Minseok grimaces. "Do we really have to?"

"Just try, okay?" Lu Han smiles encouragingly.

"I..." Minseok stops and Lu Han thinks for a second he's not going to say anything more than that, but finally he manages, painfully slow and awkward, "I don't know what to say."

Lu Han can't help it; he bursts out laughing. Minseok looks slightly affronted but mostly just sheepish. "Was it that bad?" he asks in Korean.

"No, no," Lu Han hastily assures him. "I could tell what you meant, at least, but some of those tones were weird and your pronunciation is way off."

"Says the guy who keeps calling me 'Mingsok,'" Minseok mutters, but it's clear he's joking. "Am I beyond hope?"

"I'm no teacher, but I'll help you," Lu Han assures him. "And you can teach me how to say your name correctly so you can quit giving me a hard time about it."

Minseok smiles at that. "I'll see what I can do."

 

It becomes a regular weekly thing, meeting Minseok for coffee and language lessons. They end up talking a lot more in Korean than in Mandarin because while Lu Han's Korean isn't perfect, it's much better than Minseok's pathetic Chinese, but Minseok does let Lu Han coach him on tones and pronunciation and occasionally coax a few sentences of conversation out of him. They get comfortable with each other and Lu Han is really happy to feel like he and Minseok have become friends.

"Am I ever going to meet the mysterious Mingsok?" Yixing asks him one night after he gets home from meeting Minseok.

"Not if you keep saying his name like that when I know you can pronounce it right," Lu Han shoots back.

"Fine, am I ever going to meet _Minseok_? You could invite him over, actually do something as friends instead of speaking partners."

He could, and at this point he really should be able to, but the thought still makes Lu Han unreasonably nervous. He has no reason to expect Minseok to say no, but even the thought of him saying yes feels scary.

"Seriously, though, I would like to meet him," Yixing adds after a moment. "He must be a great guy if you like him that much."

"He is," Lu Han answers immediately, and then makes a face, embarrassed by his enthusiasm. "I mean...I don't know. I just...we get along well, I guess. I like him a lot."

"So stop being a chicken and ask him to hang out more," Yixing tells him. "If you want back up, invite him over here and I'll make sure I'm around."

Lu Han would like to say he doesn't need back up, but the truth is that the thought of having Yixing there in case things get awkward does make him feel better. "If you insist," he says, and then a little gruffly, "Thanks."

Yixing just pats him on the arm and smiles. "Don't mention it."

 

Lu Han is not a total coward, so the next week when he texts Minseok to confirm their usual meeting, he adds, _Hey, are you busy after? I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner_.

He fiddles impatiently with his phone until it finally buzzes with a reply. _I can't this week, but maybe next week?_

_Sure!_ Lu Han replies, wondering only after he clicks send if the exclamation mark makes him look too eager.

But Minseok just replies with a smiley face and a thumbs up and _See you tomorrow._

Lu Han is embarrassingly nervous when Minseok comes over the following week, even though Yixing will be there to help him out, and even though he and Minseok almost never run out of things to talk about. He doesn't know why it's so important to him to make a good impression on Minseok, but it really is, and he hopes he'll be able to.

They stop for takeout on the way and arrive at Lu Han's apartment to find that Yixing has set their tiny table even though they only have two chairs. Yixing smiles and gets to his feet. "Hello," he says in his best polite Korean. "I'm Zhang Yixing. Nice to meet you."

Minseok returns his bright smile. "You too. Yixing, was it?" Yixing nods even though Minseok's not saying it very well. "Kim Minseok. I've heard a lot about you."

"Have you?" Yixing asks, sounding amused.

Minseok nods. "Lu Han's always saying 'My roommate this' and 'My roommate that."

"And then he comes home and says 'Minseok this' and 'Minseok that.'" Lu Han shoots Yixing a betrayed look from behind Minseok. He probably should've known it would turn out like this. At least Yixing didn't say "Mingsok."

"How about we quit picking on me and eat?" Lu Han grumbles, and the other two laugh.

Yixing sits on a suitcase instead of a chair and it looks a little funny, but it works. They gather around the table and eat, and conversation flows easily, to Lu Han's relief. Yixing's Korean is pretty limited, but he manages to get his point across most of the time, and Lu Han helps out when he can't. Minseok is patient and when he laughs, it's never meanly. Lu Han supposes he shouldn't be surprised that they get along so well, considering that both of them get along with him so well.

They watch a movie after dinner, and it's late by the time Lu Han walks Minseok out. "Thanks for having me over," he says. "It was fun to hang out normally, and Yixing's cool."

"We should do it again sometime," Lu Han suggests, and he hopes his smile when Minseok nods isn't too embarrassingly huge.

When he goes back upstairs, Yixing says, "I see why you like him. He's a good guy, and it looks like you two really get along."

Lu Han doesn't care as much how he smiles in front of Yixing. "We do. And he liked you too."

That gets a smile from Yixing too. "Well, you're welcome to have him over any time."

 

**Two**

Lu Han's not exactly stupid, but he can be a bit of an idiot about some things (or a lot, depending on who you ask), and one of those things is crushes. In his defense, he's never had a crush on a guy before, unless you count Jaejoong which Lu Han doesn't. Sure, he's figured out that he can be attracted to guys, but _liking_ them is something he has yet to experience and so doesn't even consider when it comes to Minseok. He assumes that he just really wants to be friends with Minseok, and once he manages it, that he just really likes being friends with Minseok.

That's not entirely wrong. He does like being friends with Minseok. They get along well, despite their different temperaments. They have interests in common and always seem to have something to talk about. Minseok tolerates Lu Han's quirks, and Lu Han finds out that Minseok's kind of a weirdo himself, just quieter about it. They go well together, so Lu Han always enjoys spending time with Minseok and would happily do it all the time.

But while he loves being friends with Minseok, it's not just that. He has other friends who he likes just fine, but he doesn't find himself drawn to them the way he is to Minseok. He doesn't feel the same sense of excitement every time he sees them, every time they so much as look his way. He definitely doesn't catch himself just staring at their faces because he's that fascinated by their existence. (Well, not often, anyway.)

He doesn't think about it, though, doesn't notice what he's doing until one night when he's telling Yixing how he went shopping with Minseok. They're laughing as Lu Han tells a story about Minseok getting tangled in an oversized sweater, and in the quiet moments after their laughter dies out, Yixing comments, "You like him a lot, huh?"

"Yeah, of course," Lu Han says, meaning no more or less than that.

Yixing looks at him, that way he sometimes does where Lu Han honestly can't tell if he's spacing out or thinking something incredibly profound. He does it for such a long time that Lu Han gets uncomfortable with the ambiguity and bursts out, "What?"

"Hm?" Yixing blinks at him like he has no idea what's bothering Lu Han. Maybe he really doesn't.

"Are you thinking or did you just fall asleep? You turned off there."

"Oh." Yixing smiles like he knows something Lu Han doesn't.

"What?" Lu Han whines.

Yixing's smile shifts subtly into something less amused and more...Lu Han isn't sure what, exactly. He looks a little nervous, actually, like he's worried about having to explain the joke. "I was just thinking...it seems like you like Minseok a lot, not just in a friend kind of way."

"I...what?" He registers Yixing's words, but it's so unexpected that he doesn't know how to respond.

"Is that such a shock?" Yixing asks. "You did figure out that you're at least a little bit gay."

"Yes, but..." Lu Han frowns. Making out with strangers in a gay club, which feels almost like another world, is one thing. Bringing that into his everyday life, into his friendship with Minseok, who is in all likelihood straight, is another thing entirely.

There's something in Yixing's expression that Lu Han doesn't like, almost hurt. "What, you only like it when it's messing around?"

"I don't know. I've just never liked a guy before."

"And you don't want to?" Yixing asks with somewhat-forced lightness.

"No, I just...he probably doesn't even like me like that."

"And if he does?" Yixing pushes, not letting him get away with that.

Lu Han chews on his lip, feeling nervous. "I don't know. I mean, it's not...I don't think it's _bad_. Just, for me, it's, you know..."

"I don't," Yixing says with a laugh. Lu Han has to smile at that. "I get that it's a big step, but it looks to me like you like Minseok a lot, and if you do, I think you should go for it. You won't know if you have a chance unless you try."

He has a point, and Lu Han thinks about it a lot over the next few days, but he doesn't do anything about it because he's not a fan of awkward situations and he's sure, without any particular reason, that Minseok would never be interested in him like that. If he just ignores it until it goes away, he can continue to enjoy being friends with Minseok and not mess it all up over this crush that he's not even 100% sure of. (Even if he really is sure, underneath the denial.)

Then one night, a few weeks later, Minseok comes by Lu Han and Yixing's apartment after one of their meetings so that Lu Han can lend him a DVD. Lu Han and Yixing are planning to go out later, and Yixing's already getting ready, contemplating his clothes for the night. "Did your closet explode?" Minseok asks, eyeing all the clothes on Yixing's bed.

Yixing doesn't get it so Lu Han has to explain, but then he laughs. "No, just trying to pick a good outfit. We're going clubbing tonight."

Minseok shoots Lu Han a surprised look, though Lu Han's not sure if he's surprised at the clubbing thing or just that Lu Han's going out later and didn't say anything about it. It disappears quickly and instead he asks, "Can I come?"

Now it's Lu Han's turn to be surprised (and also slightly panicked). "I didn't think you'd be into clubbing," he hedges.

"I'm not really," Minseok admits, a little sheepish, "but it seems like it could be fun to try."

Lu Han and Yixing exchange a significant look. "You're welcome to come, but..." Lu Han starts, awkwardly trailing off. If he was ever going to admit to Minseok that he's attracted to men sometimes, he wouldn't have planned to do it like this.

Minseok looks understandably confused until Yixing clarifies, "It's a gay club."

Minseok's eyes go just a little wide, though whether he's just surprised or bothered by the revelation, Lu Han can't tell. After a moment, he asks, "Does that mean I can only come if I'm gay?"

Lu Han does a doubletake at Minseok's non-reaction to the fact that he and Yixing are planning to go to a gay club. He doesn't know what to make of it. Yixing looks taken aback too, but he recovers faster. "You can come, but you have to be prepared to be hit on by gay guys. I bet you'll be popular too." Lu Han feels a twinge of something that just might be jealousy at that, but he shoves it down.

Minseok considers for only a moment before he shrugs. "I think I can handle it."

Minseok goes home to change, leaving Lu Han to have a minor meltdown over his crush coming to a club with them. "What the hell was that?" he asks Yixing. "It was like he didn't care at all."

Yixing seems much less perturbed. "Maybe he didn't. For all you know, he could be gay too."

"But he asked if he can only come if he's gay," Lu Han points out.

"That's true," Yixing concedes, "but you never know. Maybe he's like you, open to the possibility but not sure about it yet. Or maybe he's just an open-minded guy who doesn't have a problem dancing with guys who might want in his pants even if he's not interested."

"But..." Lu Han groans, overwhelmed by the possibilities.

Yixing laughs. "Let's just see how it goes. And we'll make sure you look your best tonight so if there's any chance of Minseok being into you, you can win him over."

Lu Han takes more time than usual getting ready that night, and he's too nervous to tell if he looks his best, but Yixing insists he's ready to slay. "Relax," Yixing tells him as he fidgets nervously in front of the mirror. "You just have to catch his attention tonight, maybe plant the idea in his head of being attracted to you. There's no hurry to close the deal."

They meet Minseok outside the club. Lu Han dressed with the intention of impressing Minseok, but it's Lu Han who is startled by the change in Minseok's appearance. He's dressed in tight black jeans and a sleeveless button up shirt that doesn't seem like it should be particularly sexy but somehow is, his hair spiked up. It looks like he even has a little eye makeup on. "My roommate likes clubbing a lot," he explains wryly. "He fixed me up."

"It, um, you, uh, look nice," Lu Han mumbles awkwardly. He can see Yixing trying not to laugh.

Minseok just smiles like he doesn't notice. "You too," he says. "Almost like a different person."

At first, Minseok is stiff, but after two drinks he suddenly starts swinging his hips like nobody's business, smooth and sexy. That, more than any change in his style, makes him look like a different person, cool and confident. Lu Han can't help staring, and Minseok flashes him a meek little smile that's much more his usual style when he notices. It's still the three of them dancing together so Lu Han can't get too close, but oh, does he want to put his hands on Minseok's hips and feel him sway against his body.

When a guy comes over to try to get Minseok to dance with him, Lu Han's instinctive reaction is _No, mine!_ but of course Minseok isn't and he can't keep him from enjoying another person's company. He's relieved when Minseok shakes his head. The next guy to approach them goes for Yixing, and in spite of Lu Han's pleading look saying "Don't leave me alone," he accepts.

"We don't need him anyway!" Minseok yells over the music, moving closer. Lu Han is suddenly finding it a lot more difficult to breathe, though Minseok still isn't touching him. His eyes are dark and the lights are shining off his strong arms, the undulation of his body mesmerizing Lu Han. _Fuck,_ he thinks. _I really want him._

And then suddenly Minseok moves in close, arms looping around Lu Han's neck, leaving only a tiny space between their bodies. Lu Han goes still, startled, and Minseok leans in to say, "Keep dancing." He does, if much more stiffly than usual. After a bit, Minseok leans close again and says, "Sorry, there was another guy coming over and I didn't want to deal with rejecting him."

Lu Han can't help feeling a stab of disappointment at knowing that's the only reason Minseok is touching him now. On the other hand, Minseok doesn't move away, seemingly content to continue dancing like this. After a while, Lu Han tentatively rests his hands on Minseok's hips, and he doesn't object. It's wonderful and torturous at the same time, having Minseok so close, swaying in time with him, but knowing it probably doesn't mean anything. Minseok is smiling, enjoying himself, but Lu Han doesn't think it's anything more.

They continue like that for what feels like a long time before Yixing comes back over and Minseok pulls away from Lu Han. "Let's get another drink," he says, turning toward the bar. Yixing gives Lu Han a look behind Minseok's back, and he grimaces pathetically, making Yixing laugh.

They're just finishing their drinks when a guy tries to pull Lu Han out onto the dance floor, and he's going to say no, but Minseok asks, "Why not?" and so he reluctantly goes. Once he's out there, he doesn't mind so much, appreciating the distraction from how much he's realizing he wants Minseok. At least with this guy he doesn't have to hesitate to dance up close, doesn't have to worry about controlling himself.

If anything, it's his partner he needs to worry about, since he seems to want to touch Lu Han a lot. "You're so hot," he says as his hands slide down to Lu Han's ass. Lu Han doesn't always like that, but right now he's marginally drunk and eager to not think about how he wants Minseok to touch him like this, so instead of pulling away, he kisses the guy, who takes that as permission to give Lu Han's ass a good squeeze.

The guy's a good kisser, if a little too enthusiastic about shoving his tongue down Lu Han's throat, and Lu Han tries to focus on enjoying it and not wonder if Minseok is watching or what he's thinking if he is. He doesn't succeed, thinking even as he furiously makes out with this stranger about if Minseok is disgusted at the sight, or maybe, just maybe, turned on, realizing that he wants to do the same thing with Lu Han. It's only a fantasy, but Lu Han likes that last idea a lot.

He likes it a little too much, probably, because he finds himself getting pretty turned on. He's kissed enough random guys for it to feel almost routine, but he's never gone beyond kissing, despite having opportunities for more. He's curious, probably more than he'd ever admit even to himself, but he doesn't know if he's ready for it, and especially not today, with Minseok here.

He breaks the kiss, a little reluctant, and pulls out of the guy's hold. He looks kind of annoyed and mutters something that's probably an insult, but he lets Lu Han go without a fight. Lu Han goes to get another drink, which he gulps down faster than is really a good idea. He's just about to go back in when Minseok appears out of the crowd. "Yixing's very popular," he says dryly, leaning against the wall next to Lu Han. His eyes are shiny and Lu Han suspects he's none too sober either.

"No surprise, the way he dances," Lu Han comments, and then, before he can stop himself, "You too."

Minseok looks surprised but doesn't respond. "You don't seem to do too badly yourself. That guy you were dancing with was awfully into you."

So he did see, Lu Han thinks, and feels a little sick for some reason.

He sees a flicker of hesitation pass over Minseok's face before he slowly asks, "Do you ever...you know?" Off Lu Han's confused look, he reluctantly elaborates, "Do you ever go home with anyone?"

"Not here," Lu Han says.

"Other places?" Minseok asks.

"Girls, sometimes," Lu Han explains.

Minseok's brow is a little furrowed, like he's trying to work something out. "So you're not...? But you kissed that guy..."

Lu Han flushes, though it probably doesn't show in the dim lighting with his cheeks already red from the alcohol. "I've done that before, but never..."

"Oh." He can still see the gears turning in Minseok's head. "I've never kissed a guy," Minseok suddenly blurts out.

Lu Han's eyes go wide at the unexpected admission. Not that it's unexpected that Minseok hasn't kissed a guy, but that he would say it now. What does it mean? Lu Han should leave well enough alone, but maybe that last drink is hitting him all at once because he asks, "Do you want to?"

He expects Minseok to look startled at least, or maybe disgusted. He doesn't expect him to look thoughtful or to answer, "I'm kind of curious."

The only reaction Lu Han can come up with is to stare, sure he's misheard, or that Minseok is just playing around. He's not smiling, though, and while he looks a little embarrassed, he doesn't look away. Rather, he's looking at Lu Han in a way that makes him think Minseok isn't talking about kissing any random guy but him. It's what he wants, but right now he's too shocked to process it.

The silence stretches out too long while Lu Han flounders, searching for an appropriate response, until Minseok grabs his arm and says, "Come on, let's dance again."

Lu Han lets himself be dragged back out into the crowd, mind still reeling. Minseok goes back to the same position as before, hands on Lu Han's neck, and Lu Han's hands find Minseok's hips, but with a firmer grip, and a little lower. There's hardly any distance between them now, and Lu Han is so lost but he can't resist.

For a minute or two, they just dance, Lu Han hardly daring to breathe with the way Minseok is moving right next to him, not quite so smooth now that he's drunker, but so sexy. Lu Han doesn't notice he's inching closer until suddenly they're pressed against each other, moving together. He feels like he might be dreaming, and even more so when Minseok suddenly pulls himself up with his hands on Lu Han's neck and crushes their lips together.

For just a second, Lu Han goes utterly still, but then his body reacts automatically and he kisses Minseok back. His hands loop around Minseok's waist, holding him close as their mouths open against each other. Lu Han is on some level expecting Minseok to pull away any second, but he doesn't, even as their kiss goes from closed-mouth and hesitant to open-mouthed to kissing deep with their tongues in each other's mouths. He only clutches at Lu Han's shoulders, almost bruisingly tight, as he throws himself into the kiss.

Lu Han is waiting to wake up in his bed, hard and frustrated, but this feels too real not to be, Minseok's tongue tracing the roof of his mouth, his body hard against Lu Han's. It's already past what he did before and he knows he should stop because unlike his previous partner, Minseok is not likely to invite him home after, but he can't pull away. He wants Minseok too much to resist when it seems that Minseok wants him too.

Minseok is the one who finally breaks the kiss. He's breathless and his eyes are dark, pupils blown, his hands still clutching at Lu Han's shoulders. He looks shocked, staring at Lu Han, gone still, but he doesn't pull away. "I..." Minseok licks his lips, staring. He leans almost imperceptibly forward and Lu Han thinks he might go for another kiss, but then the spell breaks and he pulls out of Lu Han's hold. "I'll be back." He turns away and disappears into the crowd.

Lu Han stares where he is, standing still in the middle of a bunch of people dancing, until Yixing finds him. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"Minseok kissed me." His voice sounds strange, far away.

Yixing looks surprised, and then he smiles. "That's good, right?"

"I think?"

Yixing chuckles and takes Lu Han's arm, dragging him off to the side. "Where'd Minseok go?" he asks.

"I don't know. He said he'd be back." Lu Han's starting to come back down to earth (though that last drink definitely pushed him over the line into significant drunkenness) and he feels worried. Minseok did start the kiss, and it seemed like he enjoyed it, but what if he regrets it now? What if Minseok will hate him for pushing him into something he didn't want to do?

Yixing is studying him thoughtfully despite his somewhat dazed expression. "I'm sure it's fine," he finally says. "It's not like you jumped him, right?" Lu Han nods. "If he started it, that means he wanted it. He just needs some time to deal with it, probably."

It's a good five minutes or more before Minseok finds them, flashing Lu Han an apologetic smile before immediately looking away. "Sorry," he says, but doesn't offer any explanation. Lu Han doesn't ask.

"Let's get out of here," Yixing suggests.

They go get food, which is fun except for the part where Minseok pretends he never kissed Lu Han and Lu Han awkwardly goes along with it. He still has a good time, but it's hard not to think about that. They finally head home in the early morning, and by that point Lu Han is tired enough that he doesn't think about anything before he falls into bed and goes to sleep.

 

He doesn't see Minseok until their usual speaking date, and he fully expects Minseok to pretend the making out in a club thing never happened, but instead, he opens with, "I'm sorry about the whole..." He looks around before finishing, "...thing last week. I mean, not the kissing part. Unless I should be sorry for that. But the stuff after that."

"You shouldn't be sorry," Lu Han says without thinking. "Um, I mean, unless you are."

Minseok bites his lip and looks down at the table. "This is probably not really the place to talk about this, but...I'm not sorry. I just surprised myself, I guess. Let's talk later, okay?"

Lu Han agrees, and they move on to other topics, but it's hard not to think about it. He's very relieved when they finish and Minseok says, "Are you busy? My roommate's out today, so we could go to my apartment."

The prospect of talking through what happened makes Lu Han nervous, but he recognizes that it's necessary. "Okay," he agrees.

They walk in silence to Minseok's apartment, and only when they're inside does Minseok say, "So. Yeah. I'm sorry I kind of freaked out on you."

"It's okay." Lu Han says it automatically, but it's more or less true.

"Like I said that night, I never kissed a guy before. I never really thought about it either, so...I don't know what I was thinking." He pauses, considering, and then continues, "You were staring at me. At the club. My friends always say I'm oblivious, but I noticed you staring at me. You...you're interested in me?"

It's terrifying to have it put out there so plainly, but it's the truth. Lu Han nods slowly. Minseok looks at him for a moment and then nods too, thoughtful. "I guess I'm kind of interested in you too. Because it's not...I wouldn't have kissed anyone else there. And it was good. Right? The kissing?"

"Yeah. It was good." Lu Han feels dazed, even though he's completely sober now, struggling to believe that this is really happening.

"I...I mean, I'm not..." Minseok frowns. "You said you never took a guy home before. But you have kissed them before."

"I started going clubbing with Yixing," Lu Han explains, "not that long ago. I was curious too, I guess. And I figured out that I do, you know, like guys sometimes, but I haven't done much about it yet."

Minseok makes a vague sound of acknowledgment, lost in his thoughts. Then he looks up at Lu Han and asks, "Can I kiss you again? You know, to see how it is when I'm sober."

Lu Han's throat is suddenly bone dry. He's a grown man and he has no reason to be afraid of kissing someone, but because it's Minseok and he likes him a lot, it's scarier. He nods, not trusting his voice.

They're sitting on the couch in Minseok's small living room, and he gets up and moves in front of Lu Han. Lu Han moves his legs apart automatically and Minseok kneels between them, slow like he's not sure about it. Lu Han doesn't push, staying still as Minseok plants his hands on Lu Han's shoulders, eyes fixed in the vicinity of his lips. He has to force himself to breathe steadily and not tense up, nervous as he is.

Minseok wets his lips, visibly nervous too. He takes a deep breath like he's bracing himself and then slowly, slowly closes the distance between them. His lips are soft, a little dry, nothing to write home about, but then he hesitantly parts them and Lu Han responds. They take it slower this time but eventually end up in the same place, kissing open mouthed and deep. It feels good to Lu Han, no question, and the fact that Minseok hasn't stopped suggests he feels the same.

They kiss for a long time, Lu Han thinks, but with Minseok not pressed up against him, it's easier not to get carried away. He enjoys it for what it is, just the two of them exploring each other's mouths, and more than that, exploring their attraction to each other, getting comfortable with it. It feels like a big step to Lu Han, even though he's made out with a decent number of guys by now, and it must be even more so for Minseok.

When Minseok finally pulls away, that's slow too, and he stays close. "That was..." He stops, licks his lips, and Lu Han very nearly interrupts him with another kiss. "That was nice."

"Yeah," Lu Han agrees.

He expects Minseok to move away, but he doesn't. He's so close and Lu Han can't look away. "I think..." Minseok pauses, swallows hard. "We should go out some time. Like, a date."

"A date?" Lu Han echoes. It's hard to focus with Minseok right up in his personal space.

"You know, dinner, a movie, that kind of thing?" Some teasing creeps into Minseok's tone, which is a bit of a relief at this point. Everything feels too charged and it's not usually like that between them.

"I know what a date is," Lu Han grumbles.

"What I mean is..." Finally, Minseok sits back on his heels, though he keeps his hands on Lu Han's shoulders and doesn't get up. "We should see where this can go. Not just the making out."

Lu Han hardly dares to believe that this is going so well, but it seems it really is. "I'd like that," he manages to say, and Minseok smiles, hesitant but happy. Lu Han's unsure about how this will go too, but he's very sure that he's happy to give it a chance.

 

Lu Han very nearly has a nervous breakdown or two while getting ready for his first date with Minseok, even though Yixing is there to hold his hand. "I don't know what you're so nervous about. You practically go on dates every week already. You know he likes you as a friend and given that you made out twice it sure looks like he's attracted to you. What's there to worry about?"

"I just don't want to mess it up," Lu Han whines. "Everything's going so well I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"There is no shoe," Yixing assures him. "Just go, be yourself, have a good time, and be safe."

"We're not...I mean, it's not..." Lu Han splutters, making Yixing laugh.

"I'm kidding. But are you telling me you don't want to have sex with him?"

"We don't have to rush," Lu Han says gruffly, but Yixing sees right through him.

"You're nervous," he says. "About the sex, I mean."

"Well, I don't...I mean, Minseok only even kissed a guy for the first time the other night, and I'm not that much more experienced. It's..." Yixing already knows he's never had sex with a guy so it shouldn't be embarrassing, but it is anyway. "It's not the same as with a girl, right?"

Yixing looks so amused at his expense, which does nothing to help with the embarrassment. "I'll give you instructions before your next date, okay? Unless you think it's going to happen tonight."

"Next time is fine," Lu Han says weakly.

Minseok stops by the apartment to pick him up since they're planning to go to a restaurant nearby, coming in just long enough to say hi to Yixing. He's dressed simply but nicely, in jeans (not tight like his clubbing outfit) and a button-up shirt, looking cute and hot at the same time with his unstyled hair flopping in his face.

Lu Han feels nervous on the way to the restaurant, but once they're there, it's easy to fall into their usual conversation habits. Yixing is right that they've been meeting weekly in a way that's a lot like a date, sitting together and talking; the only difference now is that they're dressed a little better and they're doing it in a restaurant instead of a coffee shop. They don't really talk about it being a date, just chat the way they always do.

They go for a walk after, but it's cold at night, and when Lu Han notices Minseok shivering, he asks, "Should we go?"

He sees Minseok off to the bus that'll take him to his apartment, and there are other people there, so they don't kiss goodbye or anything. Minseok just smiles and says, "That was fun. Let's do it again."

 

They go out again for their second date, but they end up back at Minseok's apartment. Minseok's roommate is out again, so he doesn't hesitate to pull Lu Han into his bedroom, closing the door behind them, or to turn around and kiss him. They make out at length on Minseok's bed but no more, stopping at the sound of the outer door opening as Minseok's roommate comes home.

They end up in Lu Han's apartment on their fourth date, and with Yixing out at a practice that's likely to run late, there's nothing to stop them from kissing on Lu Han's bed. They haven't gone any farther than this and Lu Han's not in too much of a hurry, but he did get his gay sex lesson from Yixing, so he'll be ready for more when it comes.

He's been letting Minseok call the shots, and he usually stops their makeout sessions before they get too heated. Today, though, he only keeps kissing Lu Han, the two of them rolling around on Lu Han's bed. Minseok's hands slip under Lu Han's shirt, and he doesn't think much of it until he brings them up, pulling Lu Han's shirt with them. Lu Han shifts his arms and Minseok tugs the shirt over his head.

This is a little different, though being shirtless is hardly a big deal. Minseok rolls them over so he's on top and takes his own shirt off, and now they're pressed together, bare skin on skin. Lu Han likes this, skating his hands up Minseok's back and feelings his muscles warm and hard under his hands. He'd like to run his hands all over Minseok, he thinks, and to press his lips to his bare skin, taste it.

They roll onto their sides now and Minseok's leg presses between Lu Han's. They're really close now, and Lu Han's starting to think that this will move forward, and starting to think that he wants it to. Like this, he can move his mouth to Minseok's neck, lick at the hollow at the base of it, suck a spot on his collarbone. He hears Minseok's breath catch, feels it under his lips, and he knows he wants more of that.

He shifts them again so Minseok is on his back and moves further down. Minseok's flat chest is different from what he's used to working with, but he likes the hard muscle against his lips and the way Minseok gasps when Lu Han sucks on his nipples. Minseok's hand comes up and threads into his hair, pushing just a little to tell Lu Han that he wants more of that. He's happy to oblige, flicking Minseok's nipple with his tongue until it's hard and tight and a shiver runs through his body.

He moves back up after that and kisses Minseok again, deeper now and a little sloppy. With the way they're tangled together, he can feel that Minseok is getting hard, and it's a heady feeling, making his heart pound with a mix of anticipation and nerves. Lu Han's getting turned on too, and he lets out a surprised moan when Minseok arches his hips up to press against him.

The break apart for a moment and Minseok asks, breathless, "Are we...are we doing this?" Lu Han barely even stops to think before he nods. "Okay, let's..."

Minseok pushes him gently and Lu Han moves off of him so they can get out of their pants. Minseok's harder than he thought, cock standing stiff between his legs, and Lu Han doesn't realize he's staring until Minseok mutters, "What, you've never seen one before?"

"Sorry," Lu Han mumbles, but Minseok just shakes his head and moves in to kiss him, straddling Lu Han's thighs. He wraps a hand around Lu Han's still growing erection and gives it a stroke that makes him buck up into the touch. Minseok sits on his legs so he can't do it again and starts to stroke him repeatedly, slow but steady. It feels good, and so does Minseok's tongue in his mouth, and so does knowing that it's Minseok who's touching him, his fantasies fulfilled.

"Is it good?" Minseok asks after a little while, the faintest hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Mm." Lu Han thinks it should be obvious, but he supposes he's being quiet, not giving Minseok much to work with.

"Touch me?" Minseok adds a moment later, and Lu Han doesn't have to be told twice, wrapping a hand around Minseok and enjoying the soft moan it draws from him.

They don't talk again for a while, kissing as they pull each other off. Minseok doesn't give big reactions either, but Lu Han can feel the tremors that run through him and the way his grip on Lu Han's erection occasionally tightens. They pick up the pace after a while, both of them starting to get close, and Lu Han comes first, breaking away to let out a low moan as he comes over Minseok's hand. Minseok follows soon after, closing his eyes as his body jerks with his release.

When he's done, he slumps against Lu Han, giving him a soft kiss. He looks like he's about to say something, but then he just shakes his head and kisses Lu Han one more time before climbing off of him and grabbing some tissues to clean them up. Lu Han feels a little weird about it, like it should be more of a big thing, but he doesn't mind so much. It feels comfortable and easy and that's how he thinks things should be with Minseok.

 

It takes another five dates before Lu Han finally gets to put all of what Yixing taught him into practice. Minseok's roommate has gone home for the weekend, and he tells Lu Han that at school and says, "You should come over." He catches Lu Han's eyes as he says it, no doubt what he's hinting at.

Lu Han stares at him and waits a beat too long before he answers, "Okay."

Lu Han comes over in the early afternoon, and they watch a movie, or start to, anyway, before they get distracted by making out on the couch. By now, Lu Han is used to the way Minseok kisses, to the familiar weight of his body in Lu Han's arms. Their shirts come off and that's familiar too, the heat of Minseok's skin and the planes of his chest and back. He's starting to get used to the way Minseok rolls his hips against Lu Han's, making him shudder.

"Lu Han," Minseok murmurs against the corner of his mouth. "Would you let me fuck you?"

Lu Han suddenly forgets to breathe, and he has to let out a shaky gasp before he can answer. "Yes. I...yes." He's nervous, a little unsure that it'll feel good even though Yixing insisted that it can, but he wants to try. Even if he didn't, for Minseok, he'd be willing to try.

They move into Minseok's room, and he digs around in a drawer to produce a tube and a couple of condoms, setting everything on the side of the bed before climbing on, guiding Lu Han to lie down next to him. He still has his pants on, but Minseok unbuttons them and drags the zipper down slowly before tugging them just out of the way. He runs his thumb up the length of Lu Han's cock on top of his underwear, making Lu Han shudder when it runs over the head. Then, to Lu Han's surprise, he bends down and presses his lips to it, making Lu Han moan.

He continues like that for a while, Lu Han propping himself up on his elbows to watch with wide eyes as Minseok mouths at his balls, licks up the length of his cock. If Minseok is embarrassed, he doesn't show it, continuing slowly and methodically until Lu Han is rock hard. Only then does he sit up again, dragging Lu Han's pants and underwear off and then removing his own. He's not fully hard yet, but well on his way.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Lu Han blurts out as Minseok reaches for the tube he took out.

"I know how to use the internet." Minseok looks amused and embarrassed at the same time. "Do you?"

"Yixing told me," Lu Han admits sheepishly.

Minseok chuckles as he coats his fingers in lube. "I guess maybe you know better, then. How do you want to do this?"

"Um." Lu Han turns onto his hands and knees, which seems to be the simplest. He feels a little weird, exposed, but he trusts Minseok, so it's okay.

"I got you," Minseok murmurs, so soft Lu Han can hardly hear it, and presses a kiss to Lu Han's lower back before he brings his lubed hand up. It feels strange on his skin, and more so as it circles his sensitive rim. Lu Han pulls away on reflex, and Minseok asks, "Okay?"

"Yeah," Lu Han assures him. "I'm okay." He's prepared for it the second time and it's not so bad, even feels kind of good as Minseok repeats the motion a few times. Only once Lu Han relaxes does Minseok push his finger in. It hurts, but not too bad. Minseok's fingers are small and he doesn't rush it, slowly easing his finger in and wiggling it around.

It's weird and a little painful and a little overwhelming, having Minseok's fingers stretch him out in this unfamiliar way, but not all bad. When Minseok crooks his fingers just right, it sends sparks down Lu Han's nerves, makes him want to push back into the touch instead of pulling away. Minseok strokes Lu Han's hip with his thumb, and sometimes he reaches down to touch him, and the combination of stimulation inside and out feels surprisingly good.

Lu Han's eager to continue soon enough, but Minseok drags it out until he's positive Lu Han is ready. Once he's satisfied, Lu Han rolls onto his back to watch as Minseok puts on a condom and slicks it up with more lube. "Like this?" Minseok asks, and Lu Han nods.

Minseok's cock feels different from his fingers and at first Lu Han thinks it's too much, but once his body adjusts, it feels good too. Minseok touches him slowly as he thrusts in, and that makes it better, and so does watching Minseok's expression, seeing the way pushing inside Lu Han is making him slowly come undone. He picks up speed in both his thrusts and his stroking of Lu Han's cock, slowly but steadily, until they're both breathless and desperate.

"Are you—" Minseok breaks off in a sharp gasp. "Are you close?"

"Mm." Lu Han nods emphatically as Minseok's thrust hits him just right.

Minseok responds by picking up the pace a lot, jerking his hips fast and hard and moving his hands more quickly. His mouth is hanging open as he gasps for breath and Lu Han dimly thinks that he looks amazing, and also that he's the one responsible for Minseok looking like that. He comes with that thought in his mind, arching up to meet Minseok and clutching at the sheets as pleasure that seems to come from deep within runs through him.

It only takes a few more thrusts after that for Minseok to come too, biting out a cry as he loses control, driving himself through his orgasm with a last few shallow thrusts. He looks amazing like that too, Lu Han thinks, body arching with pleasure.

When he's done, Minseok stays where he is for a few seconds, breathing hard, before he pulls out, gently letting Lu Han's legs down. He gets rid of the condom before coming back to lie down next to him and gives Lu Han a kiss, his eyes soft. "How do you feel?" he asks.

"Good," Lu Han answers immediately. He's kind of sore, and he'll probably feel it more later, but oh, was it worth it.

"Me too," Minseok says. He drapes his arm across Lu Han's chest, curling against his side. Minseok isn't particularly cuddly, or at least not likely to initiate it, so it makes Lu Han feel warm and happy to be able to wrap an arm around him and hold him close.

 

**Three**

(Note: This takes place a while after the previous part so Xiuhan have developed more feelings and stuff. *handwaves*)

 

The way it happens is that Yixing invites Lu Han and Minseok to a party one of his friends is having. Lu Han's met the guy a few times and liked him well enough, and a party sounds like fun, so he readily accepts. It's a good party, but they play an awful lot of drinking games, and by the time Lu Han leaves with Yixing and Minseok, none of them are anywhere near sober.

Minseok's probably the worst off out of the three of them, giggling and leaning onto Lu Han on the bus. He stumbles from side to side as they walk back to Lu Han and Yixing's apartment, toward Yixing on one side and Lu Han on the other. Lu Han can't judge since the world is kind of spinning around him too, but mainly he finds it cute when Minseok stumbles into him and feels annoyed when he moves too close to Yixing.

There's no question of Minseok going home right now, so none of them suggest it. He almost falls over taking his shoes off at the door and Yixing catches him. Both of them laugh hard, probably harder than the situation warrants, but Lu Han doesn't. He feels a twinge of jealousy at Minseok laughing in Yixing's arms, but it's more complicated than that, and he's way too drunk to figure out what it means.

"Lu-ge, your boyfriend needs your help," Yixing says, laughing himself.

"Boyfriend," Minseok repeats in clumsy, mumbled Mandarin. Then in Korean, "What?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's get you to bed." He tries to pull Minseok out of Yixing's arms, but something strange happens. Instead of letting go and coming with Lu Han, he clings to the front of Yixing's shirt, hands fisted tight in the fabric.

"Fine, I'll come too." Yixing sounds incredibly amused, but Lu Han feels...confused. He doesn't know how to deal with it, so he just keeps his hold on Minseok and pulls both him and Yixing toward his own bed. They're almost there when suddenly Minseok pulls out of Lu Han's grip with more strength than he's prepared for and kisses Yixing full on the lips.

Lu Han stares, too shocked to even react. Yixing isn't moving either, his arms to the side, hands up as if to emphasize that this isn't his doing. Then, as if in slow motion, Yixing stumbles back a few steps, wrapping his arms around Minseok for balance as he falls into him. Minseok's lips are still on his and _fuck_ , what the hell is going on?

Finally (though it probably hasn't really been long at all), Minseok pulls away, taking a single step away from Yixing. For one long moment, they're all frozen, but then Minseok turns to Lu Han, eyes wide. "I..." He swallows hard, and then licks his lips. Takes a deep, shaky breath in and out and asks, "Please?"

Lu Han still doesn't know what the fuck is happening, but he's not so drunk or so lost that he doesn't know what Minseok is asking. He looks at Yixing, and he doesn't say it out loud, but Lu Han can see the matching plea in his eyes. He's seized by a sudden fear, looking at his boyfriend and his best friend and wondering if he has any place here anymore, but then Minseok catches his wrist and pulls him close, giving him a soft kiss. "You too," he whispers.

Lu Han looks at Yixing again, expecting him to be weirded out or at least surprised, but he must have been thinking the same thing because he looks calm. "You...?" Lu Han starts. He can't find the words to finish his question, but he doesn't need to. Yixing answers him with a half shrug and a wry smile that say enough for now.

This is still too weird, but Lu Han is drunk and Minseok is looking at him with dark, hungry eyes and he'll figure out how he really feels about this in the morning. He lets Minseok tug him over to his bed and push him down onto it before climbing into his lap and kissing him. The bed shifts as Yixing sits down nearby, but he doesn't do anything, leaving them to their kissing for now.

Lu Han is impatient, partly because Minseok was all over him most of the way home and partly because it'll quiet any further thoughts that are making it past the drunken haze in his mind. He gets his hands under Minseok's shirt and tugs it off before licking his way into Minseok's mouth again. The fact that Yixing is sitting right next to them, probably watching, is lurking in the back of his mind, but for now, he ignores it.

Minseok breaks the kiss eventually, drawing an involuntary sound of protest from Lu Han. He smiles and gives Lu Han one more peck on the lips before turning to Yixing. "C'mere," he slurs, beckoning him closer. Yixing gets up on his knees and moves over, and then Minseok kisses him.

Yixing is right next to Lu Han and Minseok is still straddling his legs so they're kissing so close there's no way he could ignore it. He's not sure he wants to, because even if he feels a much sharper twinge of jealousy seeing Minseok kissing Yixing, it's also...well, it's hot, honestly. Lu Han doesn't usually get to see what Minseok looks like when he kisses since he's involved in it, and he looks positively sinful as he kisses Yixing, open-mouthed and messy. Yixing doesn't look bad either, but that's a little too much for Lu Han to deal with right now.

He enjoys the visual, but he still feels some relief when they break apart. He's wondering what will come next when Minseok says, "Now you two."

Lu Han looks uncertainly at Yixing, but he just gives another shrug. "You heard him. You think you can handle me?"

Of course Yixing knows what to say to get Lu Han going, even if they both know he's not really doubting him. "You bet I can," Lu Han mutters, fisting a hand in Yixing's shirt to pull him closer. They lock eyes and for a moment Lu Han hesitates, but then Yixing closes the distance between them and they're kissing, soft at first but quickly deepening. Yixing kisses like he does everything that matters to him, carefully and deliberately and with 100% effort, and it feels too good for Lu Han to waste any attention on overthinking it.

Minseok is still in Lu Han's lap, and after a while he pushes Lu Han's shirt up and presses kisses to his chest and stomach, sucking one of his nipples until Lu Han moans into Yixing's mouth. Yixing pulls back to see what's happening and Lu Han hears his breath catch at the sight. Minseok looks up and flashes him a lazy smirk, the kind of cocky one he only wears at times like these. "Why don't you help me out?" he asks.

That's how Lu Han ends up on his back with Minseok feathering kisses along his neck and Yixing determinedly sucking a mark on his stomach. Neither of them are touching him anywhere particularly sensitive, but he's still getting hard under their attention, his breathing loud and harsh. "It's good, right?" Minseok murmurs as he comes up to kiss Lu Han's lips, and Lu Han is in no position to argue.

Minseok keeps kissing him after that, but then he suddenly draws in a sharp breath and pulls away. Lu Han realizes why when he looks down and sees that Yixing has turned around and is mouthing Minseok's cock through his pants. Minseok gasps again as he moves up to the tip and then Yixing says, in a voice gone deep with desire, "Hyung, let me..."

"Fuck yes," Minseok answers immediately, letting out a shaky laugh. Yixing hesitates a moment longer, eyes flicking to Lu Han, but when he hears no objection, he strips off Minseok's pants and underwear and takes his erection into his mouth. Lu Han leans in to kiss Minseok again at the same time, drinking down his soft moans.

Lu Han doesn't know how long they continue like that before Minseok suddenly gasps out, "Stop."

Yixing does immediately, leaning back onto Lu Han's legs as he looks up at them, unsure. "What?"

"I want someone to fuck me," Minseok says. Lu Han's throat goes dry even though he's heard Minseok say much the same thing before, even though he's had him plenty of times. How much more must it be doing to Yixing? Then he wonders if Yixing is the one who's going to do it and he feels a stronger twinge of jealousy and a spike of arousal at the same time.

Minseok sits up and grabs the lube, a little unsteady. "Clothes off," he tells them, and Lu Han quickly takes off his remaining clothes, as does Yixing. When they're done, Minseok is eyeing them thoughtfully. "Luhannie," he asks, slurring it the Korean way, "would you let Yixing fuck you?"

Lu Han's eyes go wide at the question and he looks at Yixing, who looks surprised but not displeased with the idea. "I..."

"You don't have to," Yixing cuts in quickly. "If you don't want me to..."

"I..." Lu Han tries again. He looks Yixing up and down, and even though he's used to seeing him, even though he's seen him naked before, it's different now. He's never thought about Yixing like this before, but now he remembers seeing him dance, the sharp hip thrusts and fine control, and he thinks he'll like having sex with Yixing. "Okay," he agrees.

It takes a little while and some awkward positioning but they get both Lu Han and Minseok prepped and put on condoms and then Lu Han ends up on his back again with Minseok straddling him. Yixing is behind him and he puts his hands on Minseok's hips to help ease him down onto Lu Han. Minseok is flushed, his body shining with sweat, and Lu Han stares, finding him as captivating as he did when they first got together.

Minseok settles onto him and then starts to move, rocking back and forth a little unsteadily but without too much trouble. Yixing gives his cock a few strokes and Minseok shudders and clenches around Lu Han, making him moan. Only when Minseok's moving in a steady rhythm does Yixing ask, "Can I?" He says it in Mandarin so Lu Han knows it for him.

He's still a little uncertain, but it's hard to focus on anything else with Minseok riding him. "Yes," he manages to get out. "Do it."

They shift so Yixing is standing next to the bed, Minseok bending forward to allow Lu Han's legs to come up more and open him up for Yixing. "Okay," Yixing says quietly, and then he pushes in. The first thrust hurts a little, but then Yixing gets going, moving as well as Lu Han thought he would, and that plus Minseok bouncing on Lu Han's cock feels amazing. Lu Han's never had a threesome before but he can definitely see the appeal now.

He doesn't have much control in this position and that's a little weird, but with Yixing moving inside of him and Minseok on top of him, he doesn't much care. Then Minseok kisses him, sloppy and breathless, and that feels even better. He gets a hand between them to touch Minseok in steady strokes that have him moaning against Lu Han's lips and tightening around his cock, getting steadily louder and louder until he groans out some words Lu Han can't understand and comes hard, grinding down on Lu Han to push himself through the orgasm.

Lu Han moans loudly at that, and Yixing picks up his pace. When Minseok rolls off of Lu Han, Yixing pushes his legs further forward and pounds into him at that new and improved angle that has Lu Han biting out a curse. Lu Han closes his eyes and loses himself in it, getting closer and closer. Then Minseok wraps an almost lazy hand around his erection and strokes him slowly and he's almost there.

"More," he whines, voice rough. Minseok ignores him, but Yixing manages to find the energy to pick up his pace just a bit and that's what it takes to push Lu Han over the edge, arching up off the bed as Yixing fucks him straight through it, dragging every last bit of pleasure from him.

"So good," Yixing groans, and then he's coming too, cock pulsing inside Lu Han as he thrusts a last few times.

Lu Han's legs flop off the edge of the bed when Yixing lets them go, and he reluctantly pries his eyes open. Minseok is curled up on his side next to him, eyelids fluttering like he's seconds from falling asleep. Yixing is standing by the bed and he smiles at Lu Han, soft and sated and somehow a little bit sad. "Let me get a towel," he says, disappearing quickly into the bathroom.

Lu Han turns to Minseok, not sure what he wants to say but sure he should say something, but he's already given in to sleep. Yixing chuckles when he comes back and sees him. "Too much for him, I guess." He hands Lu Han a wet towel and uses the other he's holding to clean Minseok up, so gentle. Lu Han watches him and feels a lump in his throat that he can't identify, but it's late and he's drunk and tired and he'll worry about it later.

Yixing goes to the bathroom to leave the towels and when he comes back a few minutes later, Lu Han is almost asleep too. He looks at Yixing, standing by the bed, with half-lidded eyes. "Come on," he mumbles, pulling Minseok closer to him to make space. Yixing has a bed of his own right across the room and this one is too small for three, and Lu Han's not so drunk or so tired that he doesn't know it's complicated, but right now, he doesn't care.

Apparently Yixing doesn't either because he obediently gets into bed. The last thing Lu Han registers before he falls asleep is Yixing's soft, "Goodnight."

 

When Lu Han wakes up, it's only Minseok in his bed, and the other bed is empty. He feels groggy and hungover, but not so badly that he doesn't remember what happened the night before. He frowns, wondering where Yixing is and what he's thinking. He's feeling lost himself, unsure what this means for his relationship with Minseok, and for his friendship with Yixing too. What if they've gone and screwed up some of the best things in his life?

He rolls out of bed and takes a quick shower, which makes him feel a little more alive if not any less worried. Minseok is still asleep when he comes out, but he wakes up when Lu Han sits back down on his bed, squinting like he really doesn't want to open his eyes. It's awfully cute, Lu Han thinks. "Morning," he says.

Minseok frowns, eyes still slitted open. "Is it still morning?"

Lu Han laughs. "No. How're you feeling?"

Minseok rubs a hand over his eyes. "I think I overdid it a little last night." When he moves his hand away, he finally opens his eyes properly and looks at Lu Han for a moment, then quickly away. It's not hard to guess that he's thinking about last night's events too. "I, um..." he starts, but then he finishes, "I'm going to take a shower."

While Minseok showers, Lu Han finishes getting dressed and makes coffee, which he thinks they both really need if they're going to talk about what happened. They should talk about what happened, but the idea is scary to say the least. Lu Han's memory is fuzzy, but he remembers Minseok throwing himself into Yixing's arms, remembers the sight of them kissing. He remembers the pleading, hopeful look in Yixing's eyes when Minseok asked Lu Han's permission to include him. How long has there been something there without him realizing it?

He remembers too the feeling of Yixing's lips on his, of Yixing's cock inside of him. He remembers falling peacefully asleep curled up in his bed with Minseok and Yixing, but he also remembers the expression on Yixing's face before that, warm and affectionate but sad at the same time. That's maybe the hardest part to think about, because it lays to rest any question that this was purely physical.

Minseok dresses quickly and joins Lu Han at the small table for coffee. He doesn't meet Lu Han's eyes, looking down at the mug he's holding in both hands. There's tense silence for a while before he blurts out, "I'm sorry. About last night. I...I don't know what happened."

"You li—" Lu Han stops. "You're interested in Yixing?"

Minseok frowns and bites his lip. "I never thought about it, really. I mean, I like him as a friend, you know, and I guess he's hot, but I don't..." Lu Han doesn't know what to say to that, so he just takes a sip from his coffee cup. "If you don't...if you want to break up, I understand. I can't blame you. But it's not that I want him instead. I love you. I do. And I'm...." He sighs. "I'm really sorry if I fucked it all up."

"I don't want to break up." Lu Han is incredibly confused about how he feels right now, but he loves Minseok way too much to let him go over this. "But...what do we do?"

"It won't happen again," Minseok says firmly. "I'll apologize to Yixing, but let's just...forget it ever happened?" He looks uncomfortable and worried, but hopeful, and Lu Han can't do anything but agree. He doesn't know what else he'd want to do anyway.

"Okay," he agrees. "That seems best."

Minseok smiles hesitantly, then gets up to give Lu Han a quick kiss. Lu Han is still worried but it's a relief to know that this isn't going to screw things up between him and Minseok. He feels guilty thinking about Yixing, but for now he tries to push it out of his mind. He hates to hurt Yixing, but hopefully he'll understand.

 

Minseok sticks around for a few hours, but when Yixing still doesn't come back, he says, "I should get going. I have a lot of work to do." It looks like he wants to say something else, but then he just shrugs and says. "I'll see you soon."

Lu Han has work to do too, but he can't focus after Minseok leaves. He sends Yixing a text asking _Where are you?_ but a beep on the other side of the room tells him that Yixing forgot his phone again, so he'll just have to wait.

It's almost dark by the time Yixing finally comes home with bags of groceries in his hands. "Hey," he says, smiling like he hasn't been gone all day without explanation.

"Hey." Lu Han gets up to take some of the bags from him, and together they put the food away. Only when they're finished does Lu Han say, "So, um, about yesterday..."

"We don't have to talk about it," Yixing cuts in quickly. "People do stupid things when they're drunk, right? They don't have to be a big deal."

"Yes, but..." Lu Han frowns. Yixing doesn't look bothered now, but Lu Han doesn't think he imagined the sadness in his eyes last night. On the other hand, it'll be much easier if they can all leave it behind them. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Yixing confirms. "I know how much you and Minseok like each other. I knew going in that it was just for fun."

_Did you really?_ Lu Han wonders. He's not sure he believes it, but he lets himself be convinced by Yixing's smile. It's selfish, but he doesn't know how to deal with the alternative.

"Anyway," Yixing continues, overly cheerful, "I bought food for dinner. Help me cook?"

Lu Han hesitates just a moment longer, but then he gives in, smiling at Yixing and saying, "Sure."

 

For a while, things go back to normal. Lu Han and Minseok are happy together the way they were before. They spend more time at Minseok's apartment than Lu Han's, but that's always been the case since unlike Lu Han, Minseok has his own bedroom. When Minseok does come over, even if Yixing is there, it's fine.

At least that's what Lu Han tells himself, but he can't quite shake the feeling that something is off. For one, there's just the smallest hint of tension between him and Minseok that was never there before. It's not that Lu Han thinks Minseok doesn't feel the same about him anymore. It's just that there's a very small part of him that's scared that something has irrevocably shifted between them. More than that, while he trusts that Minseok loves him, that same very small part can't quite believe that Minseok doesn't feel _something_ for Yixing that goes beyond friendship.

With Yixing too, something doesn't feel right. He smiles and laughs with Lu Han like he always has, listens to his worries and shares his own, but Lu Han can't help feeling like there's just a bit of distance between them that makes them not comfortable sharing everything. And sometimes when their eyes meet, Lu Han thinks he sees a hint of sadness there, a new shadow that he hates to think he and Minseok might be responsible for.

He tries to ignore it because he is happy, mostly, and it seems like Minseok and Yixing are too. There's no need to rock the boat and risk making an even bigger mess of things. He doesn't know what good it would do to talk when there doesn't seem to be a good solution to their situation, and it's not like he's ever been one for talking things through anyway.

But he can't forget about it completely, and finally about a month later, in the middle of a casual conversation with Yixing in their apartment, he bursts out, "Are you okay?"

Yixing gives him a funny look, understandably. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Lu Han is torn between pushing and taking it back, but he's had it with his awkward denial that the three of them have been living in. He doesn't want to continue like this. "You look sad." Yixing's brow furrows in confusion so he elaborates. "Since you slept with me and Minseok, you look sad."

Yixing's expression goes studiously blank almost immediately. "I told you we could forget about it. It's fine."

"Is it?" Lu Han presses. "You don't have to always put other people first, you know. If you're sad, or if you're mad about it, you can say so."

Yixing's jaw tightens, the only outward sign that Lu Han's words are having any effect on him. "And what if I do say so?" he asks in a flat voice. "I'm not going to steal your boyfriend away from you. Even if I could, even if I really wanted to, I would never do that to you. And don't act like you wouldn't care if I did."

"Is that...is that what you want?" Lu Han asks. "You want Minseok?" He's had his suspicions, but it's different to hear Yixing say it.

"I want..." Yixing sighs heavily. "I don't know what I want. You're my friend, and Minseok is too and I'd never want to hurt either of you. And I..." He trails off, frowning.

"What?" Lu Han asks. He's not sure he wants to know, but he started this and he owes it to Yixing to see it through.

"Don't you think there's a reason it happened like that? Not just me and Minseok but the three of us."

"What do you mean?" Lu Han is lost now.

Yixing considers for what feels like a long time before he continues, "I do like Minseok. I won't...I can't lie to you about that. And I don't know how he feels, but he did kiss me first. But he loves you, and I do too, in a different way, and we'd never cheat behind your back. I haven't talked to Minseok about it, but I'm sure of that."

Lu Han believes him, but he still doesn't understand what Yixing is trying to say. "Is that supposed to make it better?" he asks. "That you'd only act on it with me there."

"That's not what I mean," Yixing says. "Not that we'd do it in front of your face but not behind your back. I mean...I think it had to be the three of us. It was never about me and Minseok. It was all three of us."

Lu Han's still confused, even though he thinks he understands what Yixing is trying to say. "But we're not...we've never had anything like that. You don't like me like that, do you?"

The silence stretches out for a long time and Lu Han starts to think he's put his foot in his mouth badly. Could it be that Yixing has liked him all along, maybe even since before Minseok came into the picture, and he never noticed?

"I didn't," Yixing finally says, speaking slowly and sounding much more uncertain. "Not at first. But then...when you started dating Minseok, I felt a little jealous. I thought it was just because you were happy with someone and I wasn't, but then I realized it was more than that. I realized I was interested in Minseok too. I told myself to just lock those feelings away, and I tried, but it didn't really work.

"And then after a while, I noticed that when you two were together, when you did that thing where you smile at each other like there's no one else in the world, I wasn't just looking at Minseok. I was looking at you too, and the way I felt about seeing you smile that way was an awful lot like how I felt about Minseok."

It's a lot to take in, both that Yixing's been interested in Minseok for a while and that he's been interested in Lu Han too. It makes Lu Han feel guilty for missing it, but perhaps he shouldn't be surprised. He's not good at reading people, and it's easy to forget, when he's so open in some ways, how good Yixing is at hiding things he doesn't want people to see.

"I tried not to think about that too," Yixing continues after a moment when Lu Han doesn't say anything, "and I was doing okay at it and then... I knew as soon as Minseok kissed me that it was going to ruin all my denial, but even so I couldn't refuse him. I couldn't refuse either of you."

"Then you..." Lu Han can't bring himself to say it. This is even more complicated than he thought.

"It turns out I do like you," Yixing says. He sounds more normal now, matter-of-fact, like he's resigned himself to having his secrets out there. "It's strange because I think I didn't like either of you like that until you were together, but I do now. And I'm sorry because I never meant to get in the middle and I don't want to hurt either of you, but..." He smiles a crooked little smile. "I guess you're right. I have been sad since then, but I don't think there's any way to fix it."

He's probably right, but Lu Han doesn't like hearing it. Yixing is his friend and he hates to think that he's making him sad, even if it's not really his fault. He's not sure it's anyone's fault; sometimes feelings just can't be helped.

"It's fine," Yixing adds after a moment. "I'm sad now, but I'll get past it and we'll still be friends, all of us. Please don't worry about me."

"But—" Lu Han starts, but Yixing cuts him off.

"I mean it. It's nice of you to care, but you don't need to worry. I can deal with this myself."

Lu Han still doesn't like it, but it's not as if him worrying will change anything. "Okay," he reluctantly agrees.

 

Lu Han leaves Yixing alone after that, but he can't stop himself from worrying, and from thinking at length about what Yixing told him. Knowing that Yixing is interested in Minseok is one thing; Lu Han doesn't want anyone else liking his boyfriend, but at least he can understand why someone would be interested in Minseok. But Yixing being interested in him when they've been just friends for a year and a half is harder to wrap his head around, especially in light of Yixing saying his feelings for both Lu Han and Minseok only developed after they got together.

That's weird, right? That Yixing only likes them as a package deal, would only sleep with them as a package deal. Or maybe he only meant that he didn't realize his feelings until he saw them together, but either way, it's hard for Lu Han to understand, and harder for him to have any idea what to do about it.

It's not just Yixing's feelings that are hard for him to grasp, but his own too. He knows how he feels about Minseok; that hasn't changed, even though things between them are more complicated than they used to be. But Yixing is harder to figure out. He cares about Yixing a lot as a friend, no question, but beyond that, he doesn't know.

The fact of the matter is that he willingly slept with Yixing, and if he's honest with himself, he liked it. Sex doesn't have to mean anything, but it feels like it could. It feels like if he lets himself consider the possibility, he just might find that there's at least the potential for him to develop feelings for Yixing.

But what if he does? He's dating Minseok and he has no desire to stop dating Minseok. And judging by Minseok's behavior since that night, however he feels about Yixing, he's chosen to stick with Lu Han. In that case, isn't it best to do what Yixing says and leave it alone until they can all move past this?

Lu Han does his best to do that, but he can't get it out of his head. His preoccupation must be obvious because a few days later, Minseok asks him, "What's with you this week? You seem really out of it"

Lu Han frowns, torn between wanting to talk about it and being afraid of what will happen if he does. He's not good at lying, so in the end, he reluctantly admits, "I talked to Yixing last week. About, you know..."

Minseok tenses immediately, though he tries to play it cool. "What about it?"

"He looks sad lately," Lu Han explains, "and I thought it might be about that. He told me before that he was okay and we didn't need to make a big deal out of it, but...he's my friend. I couldn't just let him be sad."

"And?" Minseok isn't looking at Lu Han.

"He..." Lu Han stops, reconsiders and asks, "Do you like him?"

"What?" Minseok asks sharply.

Lu Han isn't sure this is the right way to deal, but he just wants it all out there at last. "Do you like Yixing? You told me before that you hadn't thought about it, but you've had time now. Do you?"

Minseok flinches and Lu Han feels guilty, but he doesn't take it back. "What difference does it make if I do? I'm not going to act on it."

"That's what I've been wondering too," Lu Han says quietly.

Minseok's eyes snap up and he looks at Lu Han in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"I'm..." He stops for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Yixing said that he likes you, but he likes me too. That there was a reason it happened like that, with the three of us." Minseok is frowning, but he doesn't comment, letting Lu Han talk. "He still said we should forget about it, but I thought about it after and I realized that I probably like him too, or I could, anyway, if I gave it a chance. But I don't know what to do about that."

"Why do we have to do anything?" It's clear Minseok's incredibly uncomfortable with this conversation, whatever that may mean.

"We don't," Lu Han says quickly. "But I don't like making Yixing sad, and I don't...I don't know if we can just go back to the way things were like nothing happened. I can't just forget it." He's finally said it, and Lu Han is hit with a wave of fear that he and Minseok are on their way to a break up. That's the last thing he wants.

There's silence between them, long and strained. Finally, Minseok speaks up, his voice small and sad, "What other choice do we have? I don't want to break up, but we can't...maybe Yixing is right that it happened like that for a reason, but it can't continue."

"Why not?" Lu Han asks without thinking about it. Only when Minseok stares at him in shock does he really register what he's suggesting.

"Do you really mean that?" Minseok asks.

Lu Han stops to think about it. "I don't know," he admits. "I just...I want there to be a way that we can all be happy. Do you think there could be?"

Another long silence descends. Lu Han and Minseok are usually always talking so it feels wrong like this. Minseok takes a deep breath and sighs it out before he says, "I do like Yixing, I think. Not how I like you exactly, but it probably could be more like that in time. And I don't want to hurt him, but...three of us. Do you really think that could work?"

"I don't know," Lu Han concedes. He doesn't even have that much experience dating one person. Two is completely outside of what he's experienced or even heard about.

"If—I'm just saying if—we try it and it doesn't work, the fallout could be big. Are you ready to risk our relationship and your friendship with Yixing too?"

Put like that, it's terrifying. At the same time, the more Lu Han thinks about it, the more it feels like the right decision. It's too late to take back what happened and without that, nothing will ever be as simple as it was before. Maybe the only choice now is to move forward into something that's scary but could also be really, really good.

"We already crossed the line," Lu Han finally answers. "We can't uncross it. If we can all agree...I don't know what'll happen, but I think it's worth a try."

"You won't get jealous?" Minseok asks. "Having to share."

Lu Han considers that. "I probably will. I think it'll be hard for all of us in some ways, but we can learn, right?"

Minseok still looks unsure, and Lu Han can't blame him. He's not remotely sure himself. "You...you're really serious about this?"

"Only if you want to," Lu Han assures him. "Only if we all want to."

Minseok's frowning, almost pouting. He scoots over to Lu Han and leans against him and Lu Han wraps a comforting arm around him. "You won't hate me?" Minseok mumbles into Lu Han's chest, soft like he wants to pretend he's not saying it. "For starting this."

"I don't know what'll happen, but I don't think I could ever hate you," Lu Han says, entirely sincere.

There's one more pregnant pause and then Minseok says, "Let's talk to Yixing, then."

 

Minseok comes over after their classes the next day, but Yixing doesn't come home until that evening. It's tough waiting, Lu Han and Minseok both on edge but trying to ignore what's coming. Lu Han has no idea how Yixing will react, and that's really scary.

Yixing smiles when he seems them and greets them brightly. There's no hint of the sadness Lu Han has been seeing in him, but that doesn't mean it's not still there. 

"Did you have dinner yet?" Lu Han asks him. Yixing shakes his head. "Then come join us."

Once Yixing is seated and has helped himself to some food, Lu Han and Minseok exchange a glance and then Minseok says, "We want to talk to you about something."

Yixing looks at them in surprise, and Lu Han can see the wariness in his expression. "Okay."

"Lu Han and I talked about what happened," Minseok continues, "and about the conversation you guys had."

"Oh." Yixing looks down at his food, avoiding their eyes.

"It wasn't fair what we did, letting you in for a night and then expecting you to go back to being just friends with both of us."

"Like I told Lu Han, it's fine," Yixing insists. "You can stop worrying about me."

"Hear me out," Minseok says. "The thing is, we both kind of like you. We could probably like you a lot more if we let it develop. And if you really do like both of us the way you told Lu Han...maybe it doesn't have to be just for a night. Maybe it could be something serious."

Yixing looks shocked, and Lu Han can't blame him. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying all three of us, together. Not just a one-night threesome but an actual relationship."

"But that's..." Yixing keeps looking back and forth between Minseok and Lu Han, lost. "Why would you do that? You're...you've got a good thing going. You have no reason to risk messing it up with something like this."

Minseok glances over at Lu Han, smiling tightly before he says, "You're probably right. To tell you the truth, I..." He sighs heavily. "I'm fucking terrified about the kind of mess this could turn into. But just because something is scary doesn't mean it's not worth doing. I think if we can figure out how to make it work, this could be good for all of us."

Lu Han is too nervous about Yixing's response to focus on it, but it feels good to hear Minseok say that, to know that he's serious about this. He puts a hand on Minseok's leg, comforting and taking comfort in the physical contact.

Yixing looks at Lu Han uncertainly. "You're really okay with this?"

"It was my idea," Lu Han says, catching Yixing by surprise. He doesn't want to exclude Minseok, but it's easier to express his thoughts to Yixing this way, so he switches to Mandarin, "You don't have to agree if you don't want to do this, but don't say no because you think it's best for me and Minseok. We wouldn't ask you if we weren't prepared to try.

"But you..." Yixing responds in kind. "You're so in love and I'm not...I know you don't feel like that about me." He flashes an apologetic smile at Minseok, who clearly can't follow their conversation.

"No," Lu Han admits, "but we could if we let ourselves. It's not going to happen overnight, but if you're willing to take a chance..."

"Won't you get jealous?" Yixing asks.

Lu Han pulls a wry face. "Minseok asked me that too. I can't promise I won't, but I'll try."

Yixing looks at Minseok and back at Lu Han before asking, back to Korean, "You're sure you want to do this?"

"I'm ready to try if you are," Minseok says, and Lu Han nods his agreement, ignoring the way his heart is pounding at the enormity of it all.

Yixing takes a deep breath and says, "Then I guess I am too."

 

Minseok sticks around after dinner and they all know, Lu Han thinks, where this night is leading, but nobody seems quite sure how to start it. They've been talking about anything else except the big decision that they've just reached, and that's all well and good, but soon enough they're going to have to actually act on it.

All three of them pile onto Yixing's bed to watch TV, Lu Han ending up between the other two. It's not the first time they've sat on Yixing's bed like this, all squished together, but today Lu Han is hyperaware of all the places Minseok and Yixing's bodies are touching his. He's not even turned on yet, just tense, not knowing what to expect.

Because of that, he jumps when Minseok's hand comes to rest on his thigh. Minseok laughs and Yixing turns to see what's going on. "Relax," Minseok tells him, giving his leg a pat. "You look freaked out."

"I'm not," Lu Han grumbles, but truthfully, it's not too far off.

"You kind of are," Yixing says with a wry smile. "Here." He pushes on Lu Han's shoulder to get him to scoot forward and starts to massage his shoulders. Yixing has done this for Lu Han before, but not recently, and in light of their new circumstances, it feels very different. Good, because Yixing is very good at massages, but different.

For a while, they stay like that, still watching a music show as Yixing's nimble fingers work the knots out of Lu Han's neck and shoulders. Then Lu Han's mind starts to drift, imagining those fingers elsewhere, pushing into sensitive spots, or pushing into him. He lets out a soft, breathy sigh at the last thought, and Yixing pauses for just a second before continuing his efforts.

Minseok glances at Lu Han, considering, and then he gets up and straddles Lu Han's legs. His hands go to Lu Han's shoulders for balance so Yixing's move down to his lower back, continuing the massage as Minseok captures his lips.

This isn't like last time, clumsy and rushed. Lu Han and Minseok kiss slow and deep, and as many times as they've done this before, Lu Han is content to lick his way into Minseok's mouth and bracket his hips with his hands and just kiss. At the same time, Yixing's hands on his back remind him that this isn't like every other time he and Minseok have kissed.

Lu Han moans, just a bit, as Yixing's fingers dig into a particularly sensitive spot, and Minseok pulls back to smile against his lips. "Feels good?" he murmurs.

"Mm. You should try it."

Minseok considers for a moment, "Another time." Instead, he goes up on his knees and leans over Lu Han's shoulder to kiss Yixing. Lu Han feels an immediate stab of jealousy, but he shoves it down. This is how it's supposed to be now, and besides, there are other things he can do while they kiss.

He moves his hands from Minseok's hips to his ass and squeezes, making him squirm. Then he slides his hands up and under Minseok's shirt, skating over his skin. He's warm, and he shivers just a little when Lu Han's hands brush his nipples.

Yixing has stopped massaging, but Lu Han doesn't notice until Minseok sits back onto Lu Han's legs and Yixing moves next to them. His face is close to Lu Han's and he leans in closer before he asks, "Can I?"

"You did before," Lu Han says, laughing a little in a way that does nothing to camouflage his nerves. Being like this with Yixing is going to take some getting used to.

Yixing kisses him gently, and nervous or not, Lu Han responds easily. Yixing kisses even better when he's not dead drunk, slow and thorough, like he wants to taste every bit of Lu Han's mouth. Lu Han would be hard-pressed not to get lost in it.

Minseok is still between them, but after a moment, he moves away. Yixing comes in closer, hands cupping Lu Han's chin, one knee between Lu Han's legs. Lu Han can't see where Minseok is and he's aware of movement, but he doesn't realize what's happening until Yixing suddenly moans and he looks down to see Minseok's small hand pressed to the front of Yixing's jeans, his other arm wrapped around Yixing's waist.

Lu Han pulls back just enough to watch as Minseok pops the buttons on Yixing's pants and unzips them slowly before dipping his hand into Yixing's underwear to touch him directly. Yixing's breath catches, his face going slack with pleasure, and Lu Han finds himself fascinated by the sight.

Minseok is pressed up against Yixing's back now, and judging from his expression, he's getting off on this too, ever so slightly rocking into Yixing. Lu Han feels a little left out, so he starts to kiss Yixing again, and soon there are hands on his pants too. Yixing goes a different route, shoving his hands down the back of Lu Han's pants to cup his ass. He doesn't have much to grab there, but Yixing's hands dig in, a different kind of massage that Lu Han also appreciates.

Yixing's hands work their way down the back of Lu Han's legs, taking his pants and underwear with them until he pulls away to strip them off. Yixing still just has his pants open, but Minseok has his shirt off and his pants halfway down his thighs, lips on Yixing's neck as he rubs against him. Yixing's eyes are closed and he's leaning back into Minseok, clearly enjoying this.

Lu Han looks at them for a moment, enjoying the sight, before tugging off his shirt. He doesn't know what Yixing has, so he goes over to his bed and grabs lube and an excessive handful of condoms.

Yixing opens his eyes when Lu Han sits back down on the bed, looking dazed. "Do you want him?" Lu Han asks. He's not really sure who the question is directed at but they both look at him. To Yixing, he adds in Mandarin, "We might have given you the wrong idea last time, but Minseok likes to top."

"I only understood my name from that," Minseok says dryly.

"Doesn't matter," Yixing says in Korean, taking the lube from Lu Han and pulling away from Minseok. He offers the lube to Minseok and then back to Lu Han. "Who wants to do it?"

"Lu Han," Minseok answers. "He's good with his fingers."

Yixing nods and starts to undress. Lu Han looks at Minseok while he does, appreciating his flushed cheeks, his pupils blown wide. Minseok smiles, that strange mix of cocky and shy that he gets sometimes (especially during sex), and beckons him over. He gives Lu Han a lingering kiss, soft under the circumstances, and murmurs, "Okay?"

Lu Han nods. This still feels strange, and it'll probably feel stranger to watch Minseok fuck Yixing, but it's not bad. Minseok smiles, a more ordinary smile, and pats him on the cheek before moving back, getting himself fully undressed too.

"How do you want me?" Yixing asks when he's ready. Lu Han shrugs, so he gets on his hands and knees, legs apart. He looks nice, his dance-toned body lean and strong. Lu Han slicks up his fingers and rests a hand on Yixing's hip as the other goes between his legs.

"Not too fast," Minseok tells him, coming to sit beside Yixing. "We've got time." He looks relaxed now, even though he's hard and still flushed.

"You would be a tease," Yixing mutters. Minseok laughs and doesn't disagree.

Lu Han is never as patient as Minseok, but right now he doesn't mind taking his time. He presses in one finger and then another, stretching Yixing slowly and carefully. Lu Han and Minseok are both relatively quiet in bed but Yixing is not, making it very clear when he likes something. It makes Lu Han want to tease him more, stroking his prostate and feeling him shake as he lets out a loud moan.

"You weren't kidding," Yixing pants out. "About the good fingers."

Lu Han laughs, and Minseok grins at him. He's leaning back against the wall, absently touching himself as he watches Lu Han and Yixing, and somehow that's really hot. Lu Han picks up the pace a little in reaction, adding a third finger and feeling Yixing's body tighten around him. It makes Lu Han want to feel it around his cock, but that can wait for another time.

By the time Lu Han stops, Yixing is moaning with abandon, muffling the sounds into his arm. It's quite satisfying, Lu Han thinks. He moves away to make room for Minseok, who kneels between Yixing's legs. "Ready?" he asks.

" _Yes._ " For once, Yixing actually sounds like the youngest, needy and desperate.

Minseok laughs. "Okay then." He pushes in slowly, and Yixing goes quiet, but Lu Han can see him trembling. Minseok leans forward and kisses his shoulder, whispering something Lu Han can't make out. He pauses for a moment once he's in deep and then starts to move.

On the one hand, there's something nice about not participating. Lu Han scoots to the foot of the bed so he can see both Minseok and Yixing's faces and watch their reactions. He's usually too caught up in everything to really take in how Minseok looks during sex, and of course he hasn't really had the chance with Yixing, but they both look good. They're clearly enjoying it, Minseok thrusting in slow and steady and Yixing letting him control the pace, slumping forward to muffle his moans in the bedsheets.

It's nice, but soon Lu Han gets impatient, not wanting to just watch. He frowns a little, and Minseok must see because he stops moving (earning a groan from Yixing). Yixing looks up at Lu Han and then shakily lifts himself up onto his hands again. "Come here," he demands.

Lu Han does as he's told, and it's only when he's right in front of Yixing that he realizes where this is going. Sure enough, when Lu Han's erection is within reach, Yixing licks at the tip. When Yixing moves a little closer, he closes his lips around the crown and sucks, making Lu Han's breath catch in his throat.

Minseok starts to move again, more carefully, but Yixing seems fine like this. Lu Han puts a hand under his chin and circles the base of his own erection with the other, stroking the part Yixing isn't getting to. Even distracted by Minseok, Yixing is good at this, sucking hard and then pulling back to tease with his tongue. Lu Han watches him and it's still a little strange if he thinks about it too much, but it's awfully hard to think like this.

When he glances up, he catches Minseok looking at him, and they share a smile. Then Minseok's smile twists into more of a smirk as he reaches down to touch Yixing. He lets out a moan that vibrates all around Lu Han's cock and makes Lu Han choke on air. Minseok seems to like that, continuing to stroke Yixing as he thrusts a little faster.

Everything's coming to a head now and Yixing closes his eyes, lost in the mix of sensation all around. Minseok's getting close too, his smirk fading and his breaths coming harshly. Lu Han's further behind them, but he's still breathing hard, rocking into Yixing's mouth when he gets distracted. It's hard to control himself, but he doesn't want to choke Yixing, so he forces himself to hold back.

Yixing is really losing it now, his moans muffled but still loud, pushing back onto Minseok. Minseok obliges by moving faster and when his moans crescendo, Lu Han pulls away so he can cry out as he comes, his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm. Minseok keeps moving, even faster now, and Lu Han stays where he is, watching the way Minseok throws his head back as he comes, body arching beautifully.

Now Lu Han is the only one still hard and he feels a little put out, but not for long because Yixing has recovered enough to move toward him again. He braces his hands on Lu Han's thighs and dips his head to suck him down, going farther now that there are no other distractions. It feels so good, his warm mouth tight around Lu Han, his lips and his tongue sending shivers through him. Then he goes down deep and it pushes Lu Han right to the edge.

He intends to pull out, not sure what Yixing likes, but Yixing doesn't let him, sucking hard until Lu Han comes in his mouth, breathless and shaking as Yixing sucks him through it. Even after, Yixing's mouth doesn't leave him until Lu Han groans at the oversensitivity. When he finally pulls away, he grins at Lu Han, who laughs as he pulls him up for a kiss, not caring if he can taste himself in Yixing's mouth.

"That's better," Yixing says when they separate, grinning. "You look a lot more relaxed."

Lu Han laughs again, a little embarrassed because it's true. It's not like sex has magically made everything perfect between them, but for now, at least, he's feeling too good to worry. For now, he can believe that they'll be able to make this work.

 

It takes some getting used to, to say the least. With Minseok, it was easy to make the transition from friendship to dating. It felt natural, somehow, comfortable. With Yixing, it's another story. Maybe it's because they've been friends longer or because they have a different kind of friendship or just because Lu Han already has one boyfriend, but he can't figure out how to act around Yixing.

When it's just the two of them, Lu Han acts the way he always has and Yixing doesn't push, but when Minseok's around, Lu Han feels both obligated to be more affectionate and much more awkward about it. "Stop overthinking everything," Yixing tells him one night after Minseok has gone home, about a week in. "You keep making a face like you looked at a test and realized you don't know any of the answers."

Lu Han winces; he hadn't realized it was that obvious.

"Do you wish you could take it back?" Yixing asks.

Lu Han hurriedly shakes his head. "It's not that. But you...we're not all touchy feely, you know? I can't suddenly change that."

Yixing smiles, looking amused. "It's not like you and Minseok are that touchy feely either. Just touchy."

Lu Han makes a face. "But we're not even that."

Yixing cocks his head, considering. "You don't want to? We can change..."

"It's not that I don't want to, it just feels weird."

That gets another smile, and then Yixing stepping forward into his personal space. They've been this close or closer quite a bit recently, but this time Lu Han feels a flush rising in his cheeks as he resists the impulse to move away. Yixing rests his hands lightly on Lu Han's chest and just looks at him, and Lu Han forces himself to look back.

"It's just me." Yixing's voice is soft, not teasing. "You don't have to be anything special with me."

Lu Han flashes him a sheepish smile. "I know. Sorry."

Yixing shakes his head. "It's okay. We'll get the hang of it. And it's fine, you know, if we're not the same as you and Minseok or me and Minseok. That's not how it works. We just need to be ourselves."

"Stop being so mature," Lu Han grumbles good-naturedly. "You're making me look bad."

That gets a chuckle from Yixing. "I'll see what I can do." He leans in to give Lu Han a kiss that's different from the ones they've shared before, soft and affectionate and not leading to or following after anything else. Lu Han may not be in love with Yixing yet, but like this, there's no question that he feels something for him.

"Me too." Lu Han gives Yixing another peck before he steps back. This is still going to take some work, but he feels better, at least, about his ability to handle it.

 

They learn, little by little. Sex is more complicated with three bodies and three people's needs and wants to consider, and sometimes it doesn't quite work out, but when it's good, it's really good. The rest of it is also complicated, in a different sort of way. They all get along well, but they've never spent so much time with all three of them together, and everything is a little more charged in a relationship context.

For a while, they manage to make it work with only some minor ups and downs, but a little before the one month mark, the cracks start to show. The first slip happens one night when Lu Han comes home late after a study session with his classmates. He texts Yixing and Minseok on his way home so he knows they're together, but he doesn't think much about what that means.

When he opens the door, he finds the two of them on Yixing's bed. They're not doing anything scandalous, both fully dressed. Yixing is sitting against the wall with his legs stretched out and Minseok is lying down with his head in Yixing's lap, talking animatedly. They both laugh at something just as Lu Han comes in, and they look so happy that Lu Han feels a sharp spike of jealousy.

It's not fair and he knows it. He should be happy that they're happy, that they make each other laugh. But even though he tells himself that, he can't help feeling left out. He wants them to laugh and to be happy, but he wants them to be happy _with him_. It's too easy to worry that if they're this happy without him, maybe they don't need him at all.

"You're home!" Yixing says a moment later, and the smiles they both turn on him mollify Lu Han a little, but it's not enough. "How was studying?"

"Fine," Lu Han says shortly. A part of him wants them to notice his grumpiness and ask about it, but if they do, it doesn't show. That just irritates him further, mixing with the jealousy to put him in an irrationally bad mood. He tosses his backpack by his bed with a bit more force than necessary. "I'm tired and I have a test tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

"Oh. Okay." Minseok sounds disappointed, but Lu Han pretends not to notice.

He stomps his way to the bathroom, and when he comes out, Yixing asks, "Are you okay?"

Lu Han thinks for a second about telling the truth, but he knows it's stupid. He doesn't want to hear their reassurances when it won't make a difference, and he wants even less to annoy them with his insecurities. They're both patient with him, but he doesn't want to find out the limits of their patience. "I'm fine. Just tired."

If either of them doubt him, they don't say so, just wish him goodnight. After Lu Han lies down, they keep talking in hushed voices, and he tries not to listen, and tries to ignore the mix of stubborn jealousy and guilt twisting in his heart.

 

The next stumble comes from Minseok. Lu Han likes having people around, and he and Yixing are used to sharing space day and night. On the other hand, Minseok is accustomed to having his own room and some time to himself. Lu Han knows by now that sometimes Minseok just needs to be left alone—not often, but sometimes—but he's still not good at taking the hint when Minseok wants him to go away, nor is he prepared for how much faster Minseok reaches that point when spending time with both Lu Han and Yixing.

It's the weekend and they're all together at a restaurant, Lu Han and Yixing bantering about nothing in particular. Yixing pauses when he can't formulate a response in Korean and says it in Mandarin instead. Lu Han responds automatically in the same language, and they go back and forth a few times before Minseok mutters, "You're even noisier like that."

Yixing stops mid-sentence and looks at Minseok with a hint of a pout on his lips. "Sorry?"

"The world won't end if you stop talking for a few minutes," Minseok continues. "And if you have to do it, at least do it in a language I understand."

"Sorry," Yixing repeats with more feeling, and Lu Han nods his agreement.

That should be the end of it because Minseok is usually an easygoing guy, but today he rolls his eyes and turns away to glare down at his food. Yixing looks at Lu Han questioningly, and he gives a tiny shrug and then shakes his head to say that they should leave well enough alone.

They quickly finish their meal in awkward silence. When they go out, Lu Han asks, a little uncertainly, "What do you want to do now?"

"I should go home," Minseok says. "It's getting late." It's not late at all, but Lu Han decides not to say so. It's obvious Minseok is looking for an excuse to get away.

They say their goodbyes, and when Minseok is gone, Yixing turns to Lu Han. "What was that about? Did we do something to piss him off?"

"He gets like that sometimes," Lu Han explains. "Well...not like that, usually, but wanting to be alone. At least I think that's what it was."

"I hope so," Yixing says.

 

Minseok is back to his normal self the next day, so they let it go. There are other little things over the next few days, but the last straw comes on a night when Yixing is out late. Lu Han and Minseok hang out after their classes, doing homework and then relaxing. They're talking on Lu Han's bed, and can't resist pulling Minseok to him. Minseok, long since accustomed to Lu Han's inability to not touch him, goes willingly.

Cuddling leads to kissing, which leads to more kissing, and they've been making out for a while when Yixing finally gets home. Lu Han doesn't even notice the door opening but Minseok does, pulling away somewhat reluctantly to look over his shoulder at Yixing. He doesn't move from his position on top of Lu Han, hands tangled in his hair, as he says, "Welcome home."

"Don't let me interrupt." It's the kind of thing Yixing would say as a joke, so it takes Lu Han a second to register the lack of humor in his voice. He doesn't sound angry either, but definitely not happy.

Minseok must hear it too because he pulls away, somewhat impeded by Lu Han's hands on his back, under his shirt. He shoots Lu Han a look, and Lu Han lets him go and sits up. Yixing is on the other side of the room, facing away from them. "You're welcome to join us," Minseok offers. He sounds wary, not sure how Yixing will react.

"I don't want to get in the way," Yixing mumbles. His shoulders are drooping, but Lu Han hopes he's just tired. "And I need a shower."

They let him go, but the mood is broken now. Minseok leans back against the wall, frowning. "What do you think that was about?"

Lu Han shrugs, but he's remembering the other night when it was him coming home late. Just because Yixing is less prone to jealousy doesn't mean he never feels it.

Minseok's frown deepens, and after brief consideration, he says, "I think we need to talk."

"Talk?" Lu Han asks warily.

"Yeah. Lay some ground rules, that kind of thing. We probably should've done it from the beginning."

"We...yeah." As much as Lu Han is not a fan of talking, he can see that it's necessary. There's too much going unsaid between them to continue like this.

Yixing takes five minutes in the shower, coming out in track pants and no shirt, toweling off his hair. Minseok beckons him over. "Come here. Let's talk."

"What about?" Yixing asks with suspiciously forced lightness.

"About earlier," Minseok tells him. "And other things, but first that. What's wrong?" One look at Yixing's expression tells Lu Han he's going to insist everything is fine, but Minseok cuts off his denial. "Just tell us. Don't be nice."

Yixing bites his lip as he lets his uncertainty show. "It's not anything you did. It's just...I know I have to be patient, but you two, you're good together. Seeing you like that, it feels like...what am I doing? There's no place for me."

"That's not true!" Lu Han's surprised at how quickly, reflexively the denial rises to his lips. Yixing and Minseok clearly are too. "I think..." He frowns, searching for the right words. "Last week, that night when I came home late..." The other two nod. "I felt the same. Like you were so happy without me that maybe you didn't need me."

Minseok laughs a little, wry. "And it's not exactly the same, but sometimes I feel left out too, because you guys are good friends and when you start rambling about something I can't understand, it feels like I'm just getting in the way."

"So what do we do about it?" Yixing asks.

"We probably can't totally prevent it," Minseok says, "but we can at least set some rules about what's okay and what isn't? And, you know, actually saying when something upsets us would probably be good." He pulls a face. "Even if none of us are great at that."

"Rules about what?" Lu Han asks. "Like what we can do when one person isn't around?"

Minseok nods. "For starters, sex with one person missing?"

Lu Han looks at Yixing, who shrugs and says, "I think it's okay. We don't need to hold back, as long as it's not always the same two people." Lu Han and Minseok nods their agreement. "And I think going out together is fine too, if one of us is busy or..."

"Or temporarily sick of us?" Lu Han suggests, softening his words with an unintentional fond smile.

Minseok gives him a clearly joking dirty look. "Or whatever. Just not secretly. No need to sneak around."

"And...well, of course we don't have to tell each other everything, but we should try not to have two of us keep secrets from the third. Unless it's a surprise party or that kind of thing," Yixing suggests.

"Anything else?" Minseok looks at Yixing and then Lu Han.

After a moment's consideration, Lu Han asks, "Does it bother you when we speak Chinese?"

Minseok grimaces. "It's my own fault for not studying hard enough to understand more. It wouldn't be fair for me to make you stop, but at least tell me what you're talking about if you say a lot, so I don't think you're saying how much you hate me?"

Yixing laughs. "Like we'd ever say that."

"And that much at least I'd understand," Minseok adds dryly. "But you know what I mean." After a few beats, he asks, "So we're good?"

"Let's just agree to say if something's bothering us after this," Yixing puts in. "We don't have to share every little thing, but the important stuff."

It's a little scary, to tell the truth, the idea of that kind of honesty between all three of them, but it'll be for the best, probably, if they can manage it.

"Good," Minseok says firmly. "Now are we done talking? Because Yixing shirtless with water dripping down his chest while we have a serious conversation is just not fair."

Lu Han bursts out laughing at that, and Yixing smiles, a little wry and a little coy. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to make sure you can't go shirtless anywhere else for a while, that's what," Minseok tosses back, grinning. "Help me out, Luhannie.

Lu Han does, and between the two of them, they manage to mark Yixing up so much there can be no doubt in anyone's mind that he belongs to them.

 

It's not perfect after that, but what relationship is? It's good more often than it's bad, and when it's bad, they manage to deal with it together. It takes some time for Lu Han to realize it, but he finds that it's better like this, with all three of them. Not that he and Minseok weren't happy together, but having Yixing in the mix brings a kind of balance to their relationship that wasn't there before.

Perhaps that's true all around. Yixing is open and affectionate and never ashamed to show he cares, and that makes Lu Han and Minseok open up more. Minseok helps ground Yixing and Lu Han, brings them support they need and encourages them to be a little more grown up sometimes. Lu Han doesn't know what he brings to the table, but he hopes that there's something.

He voices his thoughts one night (when he's drunk, go figure) and Yixing says, "Of course you do!" like he's affronted by the mere suggestion that Lu Han might not have anything special to offer.

"You make us smile more," Minseok puts in, a little teasing but still sincere.

"And it makes a big difference knowing you're behind us," Yixing adds earnestly. "Like a rock."

"A rock with weird facial expressions." Trust Minseok to not want things to get too serious. Lu Han punches him in the shoulder without much feeling, considering that he's grinning.

"A very loving rock with weird facial expressions," Yixing amends, snickering.

"Always ganging up on me," Lu Han grumbles, but he'd be lying if he said he minded. Like this, with the three of them together and smiling, he can't be anything but happy.

 

**Jongdae**

(Note: Fast-forward to the following school year. Xiuhanlay live in a new apartment together.)

 

Minseok meets Jongdae first, at a party a classmate invites him to at the beginning of the new school year. He likes Jongdae right away, but that's not surprising; everybody likes Jongdae.

Lu Han and Yixing don't meet him until a few weeks later. They're out to lunch and Lu Han sees two guys come into the restaurant. Like most of the clientele, they look like students, but he doesn't recognize them, so he's surprised when they smile in his direction.

"Hey!" one of them calls. "I know you."

Yixing looks as confused as Lu Han feels, but there's recognition on Minseok's face, along with embarrassment. "You don't have to yell," he mutters as the two guys approach the table next to them.

"Sorry." The guy's sheepish expression when he apologizes is cute, at least. "Is it okay if we sit here?"

"Sure," Minseok says.

Once they're settled, the other guy nudges the one who talked to Minseok. "Introductions, please?"

"Oh, sorry. But I don't know everyone either." To Lu Han and Yixing, he says, "Hi. I'm Kim Jongdae. I'm a new first year. Him too." He points to his friend, who introduces himself as Byun Baekhyun.

Minseok introduces himself to Baekhyun and then adds, "This is Lu Han and Yixing. Lu Han and I are third years."

"Ah, another hyung." Jongdae looks awfully pleased about that for some reason. "And you?" he asks Yixing politely.

"Uh, I guess I'm a hyung too," Yixing says, a little clumsily. "But I don't go to your school."

"Yixing is a dancer," Minseok explains. "He's really good."

Yixing mumbles a vague negation, but Lu Han can see that he's pleased by the compliment.

They chat for a solid hour, staying long after they've finished eating. Jongdae and Baekhyun are both talkative, so the conversation flows easily, and they're both likable guys. By the time they part ways, they've all exchanged contact info and made promises to meet again some time soon.

 

The following weekend, Baekhyun texts them with an invitation to a party. It's a pretty wild party, even though it's not that big, all the first years enjoying being away from home a little too much, but it's fun. They find Jongdae and Baekhyun squeezed into the corner of a couch together, Jongdae on Baekhyun's lap and Baekhyun's arms around his waist.

"Hi!" Jongdae waves at them with both hands and tries to get up, but Baekhyun holds him tight. The position is a bit suspicious, but Lu Han's not going to read too much into it. He knows plenty of entirely straight guys who are equally touchy with each other.

"Hi!" Baekhyun echoes. "You came!" He's practically nuzzling the back of Jongdae's neck, and Lu Han's suspicions are growing. When he glances over at Minseok and Yixing, Yixing's expression is as blank as ever but Minseok's eyebrows are steadily making their way toward his hair.

Jongdae leans back to bring his mouth near Baekhyun's ear. Lu Han's not sure if he intends to stage whisper or if he's just so drunk that he doesn't realize how loud he's talking, but either way, they can all hear him say, "They're staring, Baek."

Baekhyun's grin doesn't falter for a second. "It's not like it's a secret," he says, not even pretending to whisper.

Well then. In case there's any doubt what he means, Jongdae smiles up at them and says, "So, yes, we're dating. I hope that's not a problem for you." His smile is drunkenly happy, but there's a tiny bit of uncertainty in it.

Lu Han looks at Minseok and Yixing again, all three of them trying to hide their amusement. As if they'd have a problem with two guys dating. "No problem," Minseok answers for all of them. "But if you're going to get any touchier, let me get drunk first."

Baekhyun and Jongdae both laugh loudly, looking relieved. "Drinks are that way," Jongdae tells them, pointing down the hall.

They get pretty drunk quickly, which is good because Baekhyun and Jongdae do indeed get touchier, though nothing so terribly scandalous. It's just strange for Lu Han, as he sits on the floor with his own boyfriends, to see how open they are about being together. Lu Han only told Yixing and one of his friends back home when he started dating Minseok, and he hasn't told anyone about them bringing Yixing in. He hasn't really felt the need to when he has the two of them to share the secret with, but there is a certain appeal to the thought of not hiding. (It's not likely to ever happen, but it's interesting to imagine.)

Jongdae is a bit more reserved, even drunk, but Baekhyun has no filter and soon they know that the two younger guys have been dating for about eight months, since they were still in high school together, but "it's not all mushy and serious or anything like that." Baekhyun is, in his own words, "equal opportunity," but Jongdae is "pretty damn gay."

That last comment is what it takes to get Jongdae to tell Baekhyun to shut up, and then kiss him silent when he doesn't listen. "I'm going to take him home before he starts telling you all about our sex life," Jongdae says dryly. "Goodnight, guys."

"They're nice," Yixing comments after they leave, which makes Lu Han and Minseok laugh a lot, to Yixing's confusion.

"I guess you could say that," Minseok concedes.

 

Jongdae apologizes to Lu Han when he runs into him at school the next week, but Lu Han shrugs it off. "It's fine. And it's..." He breaks off, wary of saying too much, but Jongdae's smile is gentle, making him feel at ease.

"What?" he asks curiously.

"It's nice," Lu Han finishes. "That you're so, you know, comfortable."

"Maybe a little too comfortable, but yeah. I'm glad you guys took it okay. A lot of people don't."

"Yeah, you don't need to worry about us." For a second, Lu Han is worried that he's given something away, but the only reaction that gets from Jongdae is a flicker of surprise so brief Lu Han's not sure he didn't imagine it and then a smile.

"Thanks, hyung."

 

(Note: There should probably be some scenes of them getting to know Jongdae here. >.>)

 

Minseok is busy after his classes, so Lu Han and Yixing go out to dinner together. Lu Han pretty much can't get enough of Minseok's company, but it's also nice to spend a little quality time with just Yixing. It's a lot more rare for them to have time alone since they moved. Yixing tells him about the dance show he's preparing for and the song he and his friend are attempting to write together, and Lu Han complains about his parents already nagging him about his post-graduation plans, and it's relaxed and pleasant.

Once they leave the restaurant, Yixing gets into one of his moods when he likes to mess with people and decides that it'll be funny to spend the whole walk home whispering into Lu Han's ear what he wants to do when they get back to the apartment. Lu Han tries to play it cool or laugh it off, but it's a long walk and by the time they make it home, he's pretty worked up.

"I hate you," he tells Yixing once the apartment door closes behind them, but Yixing makes up for it by kissing him right away, his tongue down Lu Han's throat before he even has his shoes off. He trips over another pair of shoes which probably means that Minseok is home, which means he has even more to look forward to.

They stumble into the living room, and when Yixing drops down to kiss Lu Han's neck, he takes advantage of the opportunity to call out, "Minseok? Are you here?" He doesn't wait for a response before continuing, "Come on out or we're going to have all our fun without you!" He follows it up with a breathless laugh as Yixing's mouth dips lower to taste his collarbone just above his shirt.

The door to the small bedroom opens, and Lu Han says, "There you— _shit._ " He freezes then because it's not just Minseok who's coming out of the room but Jongdae too.

Yixing has his back to the door and he doesn't realize what's going on, continuing about his business until Lu Han pushes him away. Then he turns around, eyes going wide when he spots Jongdae. He mutters a few curses under his breath.

Minseok looks horrified, and Jongdae is staring at them, shocked. Supremely awkward silence stretches out until Jongdae says, joking weakly, "So, uh, I guess that means you're not just roommates."

No one seems to want to answer, but finally Minseok says, "No. We're not." After a moment's hesitation, he adds, "Is that a problem?"

"No," Jongdae says hurriedly. "I mean...obviously I don't have a problem with men dating each other. The whole...threesome thing is a little, uh, new to me, I guess, but it's none of my business if you want to do that."

The atmosphere still feels incredibly awkward, but Lu Han relaxes a little at his words, which seem sincere. "Thank you," Yixing says. "And, um, sorry you had to find out like this."

"Don't worry about it," Jongdae assures them. "Anyway, I'm going to get out of your way." To Minseok, he adds, "Thanks for helping me out, hyung." He hurries away a little more quickly than is really necessary, but Lu Han can't blame him.

Once he's gone, Lu Han groans. "Sorry. I had no idea you were going to bring anyone over."

"I wasn't," Minseok says, "but I wanted to show him something here." He rubs a hand over his face. "You're just lucky it was Jongdae and not anyone who'd freak out about it."

"Sorry," Lu Han repeats. Now that the initial shock has passed, he feels guilty, and it's sinking in how much worse that could've been.

He almost expects Minseok to tell him off, but then he just sighs. "Whatever. It's done. At least make up for it by following through. You said something about fun?"

That breaks the tense atmosphere, and Lu Han breathes normally again. "Yixing was teasing me the whole way home about what he'd do when we got here," he tells Minseok. "If anyone needs to follow through, it's him."

Minseok eyes Yixing, who gives him an impish grin. "Is that so?" Minseok says archly. "Then let's see what your plans are."

 

Minseok and Lu Han are stopping for coffee just off campus a week later when Minseok says, "Oh, it's Jongdae." He's sitting in a corner alone, headphones in his ears and phone untouched on the table.

"Feels like we haven't seen him much lately," Lu Han comments.

Minseok makes a face. "I can guess why." He looks over at Jongdae again. "He doesn't look happy. Should we go say hi?"

Lu Han isn't too fond of awkward situations, but it's true that Jongdae looks, if not upset, then at least not his usual cheerful self. What kind of friend would he be if he ignored that? "I guess," he agrees.

Jongdae looks up only when they're right next to him. Several emotions Lu Han can't readily identify flicker over his face before he smiles faintly and pulls his headphones out. "Hi."

"Mind if we join you?" Minseok asks. Jongdae shrugs, so they sit down. "What's with you today? Is everything okay?"

"Fine," Jongdae says unconvincingly. "Except that Baekhyun broke up with me to chase after his new crush." Before they can comment, he adds, "It's fine. We decided from the beginning that it wasn't going to be anything serious, and he really likes the guy."

"Then why are you moping?" Minseok asks, gentle under the teasing.

"I'm not moping," Jongdae mutters without much conviction. "But I've gotten used to being with him and getting dumped sucks no matter what. And it sucks even more when the one who dumped you is your best friend, so you can't even bitch to him about it."

"You can bitch to us?" Lu Han offers.

Jongdae looks unsure, so Minseok adds, "If you're not trying to avoid us, that is."

"It's not that," Jongdae protests. "It's just...it's one thing hanging out a lot with three guys who live together. It's another thing..." He lowers his voice, though the cafe isn't crowded. "It's another thing hanging out with three guys who are dating each other. I don't want to be a...fourth wheel, I guess."

"You're not," Minseok assures him. "We like having you around. And it's not like you can't spend time with couples, right?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"I promise we won't invite you to hang out unless we really mean it," Minseok says. "But it just so happens that we all enjoy your company."

"Aw, hyung, that's sweet." Lu Han can tell things are okay between them because Jongdae is being sarcastic at them.

Minseok just rolls his eyes tolerantly. "Don't be a brat and make me regret it. Now if you want to bitch, go ahead. Or if you want to get drunk and bitch, I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Sounds great," Jongdae says. "Lead the way."

 

**Four**

(Note: Takes place some time after the last part. Assume Xiuhanlay have gotten closer to Jongdae and Jongdae has mostly gotten over his Baekhyun feelings.)

 

Lu Han doesn't notice until Minseok asks, one night when they're sprawled on the couch while Yixing washes the dishes, "Have you heard from Jongdae lately? He hasn't replied to my last few texts, and he's usually good about that."

"I haven't talked to him in a while either," Lu Han says.

"How about you?" Minseok calls over to Yixing.

"I can't hear anything!" Yixing calls back. "I'm almost done." He turns off the water right after and dries his hands before coming to join them. "What?"

"We were talking about Jongdae and how he's been MIA."

Yixing cocks his head thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it, he hasn't been by the last week or two. I got so used to him being around a lot. It feels kind of quiet."

"Hm." Minseok frowns. "I wonder if something's up."

Jongdae has been true to his word that he didn't have a problem with their relationship, so it's hard to imagine why he'd suddenly be avoiding them. "It's probably nothing," Lu Han says. "Maybe he's busy."

"I guess so." Minseok doesn't sound entirely convinced, but he shrugs it off. "I'll send him a guilt-trip text and see if that gets him to finally reply."

 

Two days later, Lu Han is on campus between classes when he sees Jongdae. Jongdae sees him too, and the way the flash of panic in his expression before he pastes a smile over it tells Lu Han that there is indeed something up. "Hi," he says.

"Hi." Jongdae's smile is pretty convincing, but Lu Han doesn't think he imagined his worried look before.

"I was wondering if you were still alive," he says, keeping it light. "We haven't seen you in a while."

"Sorry, I've just been busy. School and stuff."

"Minseok said you haven't replied to his texts," Lu Han adds.

Jongdae winces. "Sorry, I..." He trails off, giving up mid-excuse. "Sorry."

Lu Han can't help frowning. It's been really nice having Jongdae around, being so friendly and accepting. He'd hate to think that they've done something to screw that up. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Jongdae hastily assures him. "Nothing you guys did wrong."

"Then what?" Lu Han asks, perplexed.

"It's really nothing you need to worry about."

"Jongdae," Lu Han chides.

Jongdae flinches again, realizing he's not getting out of this. He looks around nervously, but there's no one near them now. "The thing is, you've all been really great friends to me and I like spending time with you, but it's...it's hard, recently."

"What do you mean?" Lu Han frowns.

"You didn't do anything. But...you're so _happy_ together. I wouldn't have believed it could work so well, the kind of relationship you have, but you're so comfortable and happy..."

"That's a problem?" Lu Han asks, perplexed. It's not as if that's something new.

"You're really happy and I'm... I mean, I don't..." When Lu Han continues to look at him questioningly, he reluctantly clarifies, "I'm jealous. Okay? I'm sorry, I tried not to be, but I'm jealous of you. All three of you." It sounds like it hurts him to get the words out.

"Jealous of..." There are two explanations for Jongdae's feelings, and one is a lot more complicated than the other. "Jealous because you're single or because you...?"

"I don't know," Jongdae says miserably, refusing to meet Lu Han's eyes. "That's why I've been staying away, because until I can get my head on straight, I can't be around you."

It's a shock, honestly. Jongdae has been spending a lot of time with them and he fits in so well and so easily that maybe they've been taking him for granted. At best, they've been rubbing it in his face that he's single while they've each got two boyfriends to their name. At worst, they've led him on and made him fall for them, which they should've known was a possibility after the way things happened with Yixing.

Jongdae is still looking down with his fists clenched as Lu Han searches for a good response. "I, um, that is...if that's what you want to do, okay, but you don't have to. You can, I mean...you can talk to us, okay? You don't have to stay away."

Jongdae nods, but he doesn't look convinced. "Don't worry about me, hyung. I'll be fine. I'll text you guys soon, I promise." His tone is cheerful, but if there's any doubt in Lu Han's mind that it's forced, it would be erased by how quickly Jongdae hurries away after they say goodbye.

 

He tells Minseok and Yixing everything when he gets home. Minseok is as shocked as Lu Han was, but Yixing less so. When Lu Han comments on it, he shrugs. "It's not that I knew, but I guess I understand better than you two how it can happen, falling for people you know you shouldn't without realizing until it's too late. Falling for people together too."

"I feel bad," Minseok says. "We were trying to help him get over his break up and if he really is falling for us, it's just going to hurt him again."

"Yeah." It's not really their fault, but Lu Han feels guilty anyway.

There's silence as they all get lost in their own different thoughts, until Yixing breaks it. "You know...I like him."

"Jongdae?" Minseok asks, confused. "Of course you do. We're friends. And who doesn't like him?"

"No, I mean...I think I might _like_ him."

"You mean..." Lu Han gestures at the three of them. "This kind of like?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe." Yixing sounds very matter of fact about it, even though this is potentially a very big thing. "Don't you?"

Lu Han stops and thinks. He does like Jongdae as a friend, and he's really enjoyed having him around. He likes the way spending time with Jongdae makes all three of them smile more, how he can be as comfortable with Jongdae as he is with Yixing and Minseok, never feeling like he's in the way. Does that mean he likes Jongdae, or at least has the potential to? Is this like what happened with Yixing on his side too?

"But four people..." he says, the conclusion to that train of thought.

Yixing doesn't seem bothered. "A year ago we would've thought three was impossible, right? Who knows? Four could be even better."

Lu Han looks to Minseok for his reaction. He looks as unsure as Lu Han feels. "We don't even know if Jongdae is really interested. It could just be, you know, nonspecific jealousy, because we're happily in a relationship and he's not."

"But if it isn't?" Yixing asks.

"If it isn't..." Minseok turns to Lu Han, looking lost. Lu Han reaches out automatically and catches his hand, squeezing it tight. It makes him feel a little steadier too. "If it isn't, then we have a decision to make. All four of us. We need to figure out what we want first, and then we need to talk to Jongdae."

It's a terrifying thought, their stable, comfortable relationship being turned on its head again and made into something that would be even harder for the world to understand, but it's exciting too. Things turned out well with Yixing, better than Lu Han could have imagined. He can believe as scary as it is to consider the change, that letting Jongdae in will be the same.

 

They talk about it a lot over the next few days, all together and in combinations of two. Yixing has the easiest time dealing with the idea. "Of course I worry," he tells Lu Han one morning when it's just them at home, "but don't you think all things worth doing are scary? And I think it'll be easier this time around, because we're better at talking things through and we know going in what some of the issues can be." Off Lu Han's uncertain expression, he quickly adds, "But of course we shouldn't do it unless it's something we all want. I'm not going to push you."

"I just..." Lu Han thinks about Jongdae, about his bright smile and sarcastic sense of humor, about his sharp cheekbones and strong arms and how it feels when he pulls Lu Han into a hug. More than that, he pictures Jongdae and Yixing, and Jongdae and Minseok. He makes them both smile so much with his warm affection and (mostly) gentle teasing. Lu Han too. Of course that can just be friendship, but now that the possibility has been raised, he can see it being more. Maybe they've already been acting like it is more without intending to.

"I feel like he fits in well with us," Yixing says when Lu Han doesn't continue. "With each of us individually and all together. And he's just a really good guy." He laughs a little. "Kind of a brat sometimes, but a good guy. He's got a lot of love to give."

"Mm," Lu Han agrees.

"Probably enough for all of us," Yixing adds with a smile. It's cheesy, but Lu Han can see what he means. If anyone could love three people at once with affection to spare, it's Jongdae.

"But..." He frowns briefly as he thinks about that. "You don't think he deserves better? Someone who just loves him?"

Yixing cocks his head, wearing his "does not compute" expression. After a moment's thought, he asks, "Is that what you think? That you're loved less than someone in an ordinary relationship."

"No, I didn't—!" Lu Han protests. Of course he knows he's lucky to have not one but two people who care about him so much. At the same time, as much as he's happy with the way things are, there are still moments where he wants to feel special, like he's the most important person in the world to someone. "But it's complicated. What if he wants one special person to love and to love him back?"

"Then I hope he finds that," Yixing answers without hesitation. "But that's his choice to make." He catches Lu Han's gaze, his eyes a little too knowing. "You can't have it all, but I'm happy like this. Aren't you?"

Despite his occasional doubts, it's an easy question to answer. "I am. I didn't mean..." He shakes his head emphatically. "I am happy. Really happy."

"Good." Yixing gives him a peck on the lips and easy smile. Lu Han smiles back and thinks that he doesn't know what Jongdae will choose, but for himself, he has no regrets about choosing this.

 

He gets to talk to Minseok after their classes the next day. Minseok seems uncertain too, but positive. "I wouldn't say I'm sure about it, but...I think it's worth the risk of trying?"

Lu Han nods, less in agreement than thinking. "Do you...do you ever think about what it would be like if it had stayed just us?"

Minseok doesn't answer right away, giving Lu Han more than enough time to regret the question. Maybe he really is the only one to ever second guess his decision to get into this kind of relationship. But finally Minseok gives him a small smile and says, "Of course I do. You have to wonder any time you make a big decision, right?" After a moment's hesitation, he asks, "Do you regret it? This?"

Lu Han quickly shakes his head. "Not regret. Just...it would be simpler, wouldn't it? Each being that special person for each other and no one else, and not having to be so careful to hide it."

"Maybe we'd be crazy in love and really happy, but then again, maybe without Yixing to force us to talk about our feelings, we would've broken up a long time ago. You never know."

"That's true," Lu Han concedes.

"And really, you live in South Korea. Even if you're just dating one guy, it's not something you're going to be shouting from the rooftops."

He has a point there too, Lu Han has to admit.

"But..." Minseok turns to him, that soft look in his eyes that makes Lu Han feel warm all over on the rare occasions when he sees it. "You are special to me, you know. Not...it's not a question of one being more important, but the way I feel about you is different from how I feel about Yixing. You're still irreplaceable."

Their eyes meet and Minseok laughs, sheepish, and looks away, but Lu Han knows he's sincere. He never says anything so sappy if he isn't. Minseok gives a little wave of his hand that Lu Han translates as "Please change the subject," so he asks, "So you think it'll be okay? With Jongdae?"

"I don't know," Minseok says. "Maybe it'll be great and maybe it'll screw everything up. But maybe if we give him a chance it'll keep us together and if we don't, we'll screw everything up ourselves instead. There's no way to know. But I think he's good with us, don't you?"

"Yeah," Lu Han agrees.

"Then let's try." He laughs again. "If he wants to, anyway. It'll be pretty sad if we agonize over it like this and then he's not even interested after all."

Lu Han pulls a wry face at that, but then it turns into a grin. "Who could refuse me?"

Minseok chuckles, lighter this time, and gives Lu Han a pat on the shoulder. "I couldn't, that's for sure."

 

They agree that Minseok will contact Jongdae, since they're the closest, so he sends a text. _I know why you're ignoring me, but I need to talk to you._

_Just you?_ Jongdae replies with unexpected speed.

_If you want,_ Minseok writes back, _but with Yixing and Lu Han would be better._

Minseok's phone remains silent, and after a few minutes they give up staring at it. "There's no hurry," Yixing says brightly. "We can wait until he's ready."

They get distracted by the TV and then by each other, and it's a good two hours later before Minseok reaches off the side of the bed to grab his phone from the pocket of his discarded pants. "Oh!" he exclaims, hurriedly opening the new message and holding it up so they can all read.

_That's fine. I'm guessing it's not a good conversation to have in public._

_Not really. Can you come over? Tonight is good, or tomorrow._

_I can come in an hour or so?_

"I guess we should get dressed," Lu Han says. 

"It'd give him a good idea of what he'd be getting into, but yes," Minseok wryly agrees.

Jongdae shows up an hour later on the dot, lips pressed together when Lu Han opens the door (freshly showered and fully dressed).

"Hi." Lu Han does his best to smile disarmingly, which knowing his face probably looks kind of creepy. Jongdae smiles back, but weakly.

"Don't look so freaked out," Minseok calls from the couch when Jongdae steps inside. "We won't eat you." Despite the joke, he sounds nervous too. This is a big thing for all of them.

Jongdae opens his mouth, probably to make a dirty joke in response, but then he seems to think better of it. He walks silently into the living room and sits in the one chair, leaving Lu Han to join the others on the couch. "So." He looks at them steadily despite his obvious nerves. "You wanted to talk."

Lu Han is never one to lead conversations, so he looks at Minseok and Yixing. It's Yixing who starts, "Lu Han told us about what you said to him and we discussed it. But I guess before I talk about that I should ask you if you've figured anything out yourself."

"You mean about..." Jongdae frowns and looks at his feet, which is answer enough. "I'm sorry. You've been so nice to me and I don't want to make it weird. I'll get over it if you just give me time."

There are a few beats of tense silence and then Minseok says, "Here's the thing. You don't _have_ to get over it." Jongdae looks up, surprised and confused, and Minseok continues, "You can, of course, if that's what you want. But that's not the only choice."

"Are you..." Jongdae looks between the three of them with wide eyes. "You mean you'd...seriously?"

"Don't look so shocked," Minseok says gruffly. "You know we didn't start out as three."

"Yes, but...that's different."

"How?" Yixing asks, with a smile to soften the blunt question.

Jongdae looks at him like he's grown another head. "I mean, it's not exactly typical, but threesomes are a thing that happens. Right? But four people..."

"This is a little different than a random threesome," Yixing says dryly.

"Of course, I didn't mean it like that," Jongdae backtracks hastily. But it's...you're...I’m sorry, I just really don't understand."

"But you said..." Lu Han pauses to gather his thoughts. Now is not a good time to put his foot in his mouth. "When you said you were jealous, did you mean of all of us? Or is there just one of us that you're interested in?" They haven't really considered that possibility, which could be very awkward indeed.

Jongdae bites his lip, visibly uncomfortable. "Not, it's not... It's all of you, but..."

"And we like you," Minseok says simply. "All of us. But it's up to you if we do anything about it. It's fine if you don't want to."

"Do _what_ exactly?" Jongdae asks warily.

"Try to figure something out," Yixing tells him. "With all four of us. We don't know how it'll work either, but we're prepared to try if it's something you want to do."

"But if not, we'll be happy being friends with you," Minseok adds. "So no pressure, really. You don't have to decide right away either, but we wanted to...put it on the table, I guess."

Lu Han can see a mess of emotions warring on Jongdae's face, fear and worry and something that looks an awful lot like anticipation. "Do you really think it could work?" he finally asks.

Minseok, Lu Han and Yixing exchange a look, though it's not necessary when they've talked about it before. Yixing answers for them. "Yes. I can tell you...I doubted it too, before. For myself, I mean. It's hard to imagine unless you live it, but it works. And sure, it's complicated and there have been some difficult times, but it really does work, and I wouldn't change it for the world."

There's a long pause after that, but finally, Jongdae says, "Okay. Just let me think about it for a while?"

They all nod, and Minseok says, "Take your time. We won't bug you, so let us know once you figure things out."

 

Summer vacation is approaching rapidly, but there's no word from Jongdae. Lu Han is hardly agonizing over it all the time, but it lurks in the back of his mind, sneaking into his thoughts regularly. He misses Jongdae too, his easy friendship and cheering presence. Whatever Jongdae's answer is, Lu Han hopes he'll decide soon so he'll stop staying away.

There are good distractions, though. He and Minseok and Yixing are planning a summer trip while Lu Han and Minseok are vacation, leaving right after Yixing's upcoming dance show ends. Lu Han is excited to see more of Korea than just Seoul, and to spend some time with Yixing and Minseok without school or work or anything else making demands on their time.

On the last day of school before vacation, just over a week before their trip, Jongdae sends all three of them a message. _I'm sorry. I still don't know what to do, but I miss you guys._

It's early enough that they're all still in bed together, so Yixing reads it to Minseok and Lu Han off his phone, stumbling over the Korean. (It makes Lu Han wince sometimes, but Minseok claims to find it cute.) With input (and spelling help) from all of them, Yixing replies, _You don't have to stay away if you don't want to._

Jongdae's response comes some ten minutes later. _Do you have any plans for tomorrow night? Baek's throwing a party to celebrate the end of the year and I plan to get very drunk, which I think will make everything feel way less awkward._

"That sounds dangerous," Yixing comments with a laugh. "Should we go?"

Minseok shrugs. "Why not? But we probably shouldn't let Jongdae make any big decisions while drunk."

"Got it!" Yixing chirps. "No drunk makeouts."

Minseok rolls his eyes and grabs Yixing's phone to answer, _Sure. Give us the details and we'll be there._

 

The party is at the apartment Jongdae still shares with Baekhyun, despite the whole break up thing. ("You can't dump a best friend as easily as a boyfriend, right?" Jongdae explained when they asked about it. "Besides, how would I find a new roommate in the middle of the year?") Baekhyun is already well on his way to being drunk when they arrive, greeting them with a loud, "Hey! It's been a while."

"Yes, we've been busy cheering up your best friend after you dumped him," Minseok says dryly. Despite his words, he's smiling; he has an inexplicable soft spot for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun knows it too, so he grins widely in response. "Drinks are that way," he tells them. "Jongdae is also that way." He follows it up with a wink, but Lu Han has no idea what he's trying to say. Knowing Baekhyun, he doesn't know himself.

Jongdae is in fact by the drinks, playing bartender. His face lights up when he sees them, which tells Lu Han that he's probably pretty drunk too. "Hi! What can I get you?"

"Are you sober enough to be pouring drinks?" Lu Han asks.

"Of course I am!" Jongdae insists. "Very strong drinks. So strong that when you finish them, you won't care how much I spilled pouring them." He smiles crookedly, and it does things to Lu Han that it's better if he doesn't think about yet. He gratefully accepts a drink from Jongdae, only a little sticky on the outside of the cup, a takes a big gulp from it.

(Note: And then this scene died but assume that they decided to invite Jongdae along on their vacation so they can work things out while having fun together and Jongdae agreed and now we'll fast-forward to vacation time. *handwaves*)

 

They're all a little unsure the first night, having some idea where this will go but not how far. With Yixing, it was sex first and feelings later, so once they sorted things out, there didn't seem to be any reason not to fall right into bed again. With Jongdae, they're still feeling things out, not knowing if they'll end up together or not. They have three solid weeks to figure things out. There's no need to rush.

There are two double beds in their cheap hotel room, and Lu Han plops down on the one by the window. Minseok joins him, while Yixing leans against the other bed, facing them. Only Jongdae stays standing by the door, uncertain. "Maybe I should, um..." he starts. He's so brash a lot of the time, and in a way it's part of his charm, but Lu Han is even more charmed by this side of Jongdae, shy and hesitant.

"Come here." Yixing waves him over and Jongdae goes, but slowly. He stops two steps away, but off Yixing's expression, he closes the distance between them. Yixing turns to face him and murmurs, "Just tell me if you want me to stop," before resting his hands lightly on Jongdae's hips and kissing him. It's a typical Yixing kiss, deliberate and unhurried, and Jongdae lets him control the pace, responding but not pushing for more.

Lu Han never likes being left out, but it's kind of nice to watch this time, when it's not only him. Minseok pillows his head on Lu Han's shoulder, leaning into him as they both watch the action. The kiss has deepened and Jongdae is clinging tight to the front of Yixing's shirt while Yixing's arms wrap around his lower back.

"They look good together," Minseok comments quietly. Lu Han can read between the lines to know that Minseok isn't really talking about the visual. He presses a kiss into Minseok's hair, and Minseok snuggles closer, tilting his head back for a soft kiss. Lu Han wouldn't mind more, but for now, this is okay too.

When Yixing and Jongdae finally break apart, Jongdae looks dazed. (Yixing does too, but Yixing looks that way a lot.) "That, um..." He trails off and licks his lips, belatedly letting go of Yixing's shirt. "Yeah." He glances over at Lu Han and Minseok, blinking slowly.

Lu Han feels the way Minseok's body moves with his soft chuckle. "Kissing Yixing will do that to you," he says.

Jongdae blinks a few more times before he smiles sheepishly. "Yeah," he agrees. "It's nice." He's still looking at Lu Han and Minseok like he's thinking about kissing them too, but then Yixing breaks the moment by yawning loudly.

"Let's go to sleep," Minseok says. "There'll be plenty of time for more kissing."

 

Lu Han gets his first taste of Jongdae in the car the next day. Yixing claims shotgun, which is a terrible idea because he can't be trusted to navigate his way out of a paper bag, but when Lu Han objects, Minseok laughs and says, "Give someone else a chance for once."

"Don't worry, hyung," Jongdae tells him with a grin. "I'm great company. Way better than those two."

He is good company, keeping conversation flowing until after about half an hour of driving, he unbuckles his seatbelt and moves to the middle. He glances at the front seat, but Minseok is focused on driving and Yixing is absently singing along to Minseok's kpop playlist, not paying attention. "Hyung, I want to...I mean, can I...?" It's cute, Jongdae getting flustered, brings out Lu Han's cockier streak.

"Can you what?" he drawls, grinning when Jongdae gives him a dirty look.

Two can play at that game, though. Jongdae's voice drops low as he murmurs, "I've been thinking about kissing you. How it would feel compared to Yixing-hyung. You seem like you'd really go all out, and I'd like that." Lu Han swallows hard, and Jongdae's voice drops even lower. "What do you say, hyung? Are you ready to show me what you can do?"

Jongdae, it appears, is much better at this game than Lu Han, because all he manages is a little whine before he pulls Jongdae to him and kisses him. It's not how he thought their first kiss would go, rushed and a little too rough, but once they settle into it, it feels good. He gets a lap full of Jongdae, and Jongdae's hands tangled in his hair.

Minseok says something, and then Yixing laughs, but Lu Han isn't listening. Jongdae's tongue in his mouth is very distracting, and it kind of turns him on knowing that the other two are watching without being able to get in on it. It makes him want to go farther than just kissing, but he doesn't want to push Jongdae into that. They agreed to take it slow, so that's what he's going to do even if it's torture.

By the time Jongdae rolls off of him, they're both flushed, and Lu Han is half hard and severely tempted to climb into the front seat and demand Yixing help him out with that. (He'd do it too, Lu Han is sure.) Instead, he slumps in his seat, trying not to sulk. "Poor blue-balled Lu Han," Yixing says in Chinese, and Lu Han kicks the back of his seat. When he looks over, Jongdae's cheeks are a deep red, and he wonders if that's left over from the kissing or if he's embarrassed by what he's doing to Lu Han. Either way, he quickly looks out the window.

They stop at an overlook up in the mountains and get out to lean against the car and look at the view. Jongdae is in between Lu Han and Minseok, and after a few minutes of idle conversation, he says, in a tone that's a little too casual to be genuine, "So, Minseok-hyung, now you're the only one I haven't kissed."

Minseok turns to Jongdae, wearing that confused expression Lu Han finds irresistibly adorable. Then a smile slowly spreads over his face, a little shy and a little smug. "Do you want to fix that?"

Jongdae isn't used to dealing with this side of Minseok, the dangerous mix of cute and sexy he manages way too well. "Y-yeah," he stammers. "I'd like that."

Minseok moves to face Jongdae, pressing him back against the hood of the car. "I heard what you said to Lu Han," he purrs. "Did you think about how I'd kiss too?"

Jongdae swallows hard. "Yeah. You seem tame, but I bet you have a devilish streak in bed."

"We're already talking about in bed?" Minseok asks with a teasing grin. Jongdae blushes, uncharacteristically without a witty comeback. "I guess you'll find out about that when you're ready."

Jongdae's flush darkens even before Minseok leans in to kiss him. Minseok doesn't always kiss like that, but right now, he's hungry and demanding, his knee slipping between Jongdae's legs as his tongue pushes into his mouth. Lu Han's turned on just watching, so he can't blame Jongdae for the little whimper that escapes him.

Lu Han doesn't realize he's turned to face them until Yixing's arms wrap around his waist from behind. "Don't get too excited now," he whispers, teasing.

"If you make another blue balls comment I'm going to see how your balls like getting kicked," Lu Han mutters, but Yixing just chuckles in his ear, unperturbed.

If anyone's getting too excited, it's not Lu Han. Minseok has Jongdae half lying on the hood of the car, his legs spread like he's ready to take this well past kissing. Jongdae's hands are on Minseok's neck, while Minseok's are braced on the car to hold himself up. He's wearing a sleeveless shirt, and the flex of his muscles from the effort makes for a very nice sight.

"I bet if Minseok asked to fuck him over the hood of the car he'd say yes, even out in public like this," Yixing comments, clearly amused. It's all in Mandarin so it's unlikely Jongdae understands it, but Lu Han's not sure about Minseok. He's probably not listening anyway.

"That'd be hot." It's still a little strange to Lu Han, even after all this time, to think about Minseok having sex with someone else, but it's even stranger to think about it happening and Lu Han enjoying it. He has with Yixing, though, and looking at the way Minseok is taking control with Jongdae, he's sure he'd enjoy watching them too.

"It would," Yixing agrees. "But it's probably better if we save that for the hotel room tonight, or at least for inside the car."

Minseok seems to think the same, finally pulling away despite Jongdae's incoherent protest. "We can continue this later if you want," he tells Jongdae, his smile incongruously soft. "I know we do." He doesn't look at Yixing and Lu Han before he says it, but he doesn't have to. He knows what they're thinking too well by now.

Jongdae's breathing heavily and it looks suspiciously like he's hard, or at least getting there. With a sigh, he takes the hand up that Minseok offers him. "I see I was right about you, hyung," he grumbles, and Minseok laughs. Lu Han and Yixing do too, knowing it's true.

 

They check into their next hotel in the early evening, right after dinner. It's not dark yet and they could still go out and do something, but Lu Han thinks they've all got other things on their mind after what happened earlier.

"So," Jongdae says when the door is closed. He looks nervous but resolute.

The other three exchange glances. "We agreed to take it slow," Minseok says. "Not do anything until you're ready for it and sure you want it." Jongdae nods, acknowledging that, and Minseok smiles wryly. "Two days isn't exactly what I'd call slow, but it's up to you."

"Well..." Jongdae looks around at all of them uncertainly. "With the three of you, what's it like?"

"What do you mean?" Minseok asks.

"Not the details, but...logistics. Is it always all three of you?"

Minseok shakes his head, and Yixing says, "We decided that we didn't need to wait around until we're all together every time."

"But when you're all there, is it always like...?" He holds up his hands and tangles his fingers together, which makes Lu Han laugh loudly.

"No, it's not." Minseok sounds amused too. "Anything goes as long as the other person doesn't mind waiting. Why?"

"Maybe that's better," Jongdae explains. "Four people is just...a lot to start off with."

"Who, then?" Lu Han asks, though he can guess.

Jongdae glances briefly over at Lu Han and then looks at Minseok, who smiles. It's not a teasing smile now, more gentle. "Is that okay?" Jongdae asks. It's directed at Minseok, but then he looks at Lu Han and Yixing too.

Lu Han shrugs, and Yixing says, "Go for it. We can entertain ourselves."

Jongdae turns back to Minseok again and smiles sheepishly. "I'm not usually like this. Shy. I mean, Baekhyun...well, you probably don't want to hear about that. It's just different, you know?"

"It's okay." Minseok laughs a little. "We were really awkward about it at the beginning too."

"I can easily imagine that," Jongdae says dryly. He laughs at Minseok's annoyed expression, but quickly sobers when Minseok takes a step toward him. Jongdae is bigger, but Minseok's turned on the attitude again and Jongdae looks quite ready to do whatever he says.

"Be good," Minseok murmurs, not giving Jongdae a chance to reply before he kisses him. He takes it slower this time, even though there's less reason to hold back now that they're somewhere private. If Jongdae minds, he doesn't show it. It's kind of cute seeing him so hesitant, submissive, but Lu Han's not counting on it lasting long.

For now, though, Jongdae lets Minseok kiss him slowly and steadily, hands cupping his cheeks. "Should we watch or do you want to make our own fun?" Yixing asks, keeping his voice low to not distract them.

"We can watch for now," Lu Han answers. "Have fun later."

Yixing chuckles and pulls Lu Han back onto the bed with him, settling in to enjoy the show. Things are starting to heat up, but Jongdae's hands are only resting very lightly on Minseok's hips, like he's not sure he's allowed to put them there. Minseok has no such qualms, threading his hands into Jongdae's hair as he deepens the kiss.

It feels like ages before Minseok pulls back just enough to press his lips to Jongdae's chin and ask, "Okay?" Jongdae nods quickly, eyes locked on Minseok. "Good." Minseok tugs off his shirt, and at a look from him, Jongdae does the same. Lu Han always appreciates Minseok's body, and Jongdae looks good too, lean but strong.

Then they're back to kissing, Minseok walking Jongdae back into the other bed. Jongdae's arms finally wrap around Minseok's waist as he goes down onto the bed. Minseok lets himself be pulled on top of Jongdae, their legs tangling. Jongdae moans loudly when Minseok grinds against him. Having been in the same position, Lu Han can't blame him; he knows how good Minseok is at that.

Now that he's started touching, Jongdae doesn't seem to want to stop. His hands roam over Minseok's bare back and down to grip his hips as he arches up to press against him. Their kiss gets messier until finally Minseok breaks it to gasp, "Okay, okay. Let me..."

He pulls away, going up on his knees next to Jongdae. Jongdae watches silently, breathing hard, as Minseok's hands go to his pants. Minseok pauses, catching Jongdae's eye, and Jongdae nods in answer to the implied question. He still looks a little tentative, but it's clear he wants this.

With that, Minseok pops the button on his jeans and drags the zipper slowly down. He swipes his thumb up after and Jongdae shudders at even that faint touch. Minseok smirks, enjoying himself, before tugging Jongdae's pants down just enough. Then he scoots back and bends down to press his mouth to Jongdae's growing erection on top of his underwear. A little whine escapes Jongdae at that, his nerves quickly fading away in the face of Minseok at his most seductive.

Minseok is in no hurry, just barely mouthing at Jongdae, palm flat on his stomach. Lu Han is torn between watching Minseok in action and looking at Jongdae's face, shifting into expressions Lu Han has never seen on him before. His eyes flick back and forth between them, both sights making heat pool between his legs. He might not be content to just sit and watch for much longer.

Jongdae isn't content with what he's getting either. "Hyung, please." His voice is high and already unsteady. Lu Han expects Minseok to give him a hard time, but apparently he's playing relatively nice tonight because he sits up again to get Jongdae's pants and then his underwear off. He has very nice thighs, Lu Han notes, strong looking, which makes his mind go to interesting places.

Minseok must notice them too because he moves between Jongdae's legs and feathers kisses over his inner thigh until Jongdae whines again. Then Minseok laughs softly and lifts his head. Jongdae's cock is quite nice too, so Lu Han can understand why Minseok readily takes it into his mouth, teasing at the head before going further down. Jongdae's hips buck up and he chokes out a "Sorry" when Minseok pushes him down hard.

Lu Han's attention is drawn away from the other bed when Yixing stands up, going over to their bags. Lu Han is confused as to why until he sees Yixing pull out two tubes of lube and a few condoms. He sets half the supplies down on the other bed next to Jongdae and Minseok. "You're blocking the view," Lu Han whines, so Yixing shakes his ass at him before coming back to sit down.

"Jerk," Lu Han mutters, but without any heat since he's effectively distracted by what's happening on the other bed. Minseok still has his mouth on Jongdae, moving at what must be a torturously slow pace. It's quite the visual, Minseok with his lips pursed and cheeks hollowed out and Jongdae spread out on the bed, chest hitching in time with Minseok's movements.

Minseok reaches blindly for the lube without stopping what he's doing, fumbling it open with one hand. He gets fed up after that and pulls off, ignoring Jongdae's whine of protest. "Just give me a second." He pours some lube on his fingers and rubs it over them, pushing one of Jongdae's legs up with his other hand as he does. Jongdae's thighs looks even nicer like that, Lu Han notices.

Once he's satisfied with the state of his hand, Minseok bends down again and takes Jongdae's erection in his mouth while his lubed hand moves between his legs. Lu Han can't see what's going on down there, but it's clear from the way Jongdae's body jerks, a low moan escaping his lips.

Until now, Jongdae has been relatively quiet, perhaps from nervousness or holding back, but now as his control fades away under Minseok's touch, so does any restraint, and his volume quickly rises as things progress. Yixing is always quick to murmur encouragement, but Jongdae is just _loud._ He moans when it feels good and whines for more until Minseok releases him to mutter, "At this rate, I'm going to have to gag you someday."

Judging by the shudder that runs through Jongdae's body at his words, he doesn't mind the idea at all. Lu Han can't say he doesn't appreciate the mental image too.

It's kind of strange, sitting here fully dressed while Minseok and Jongdae go at it, and especially with Jongdae getting so vocal, Lu Han finds himself getting more than a little turned on. He's not paying much attention to Yixing, so he's startled by the sudden breathy whine of "Gege" next to him. Lu Han tears his eyes away from the scene in front of him to look at Yixing and finds that he's got his hand down his pants. "Touch me?" he asks.

Now Lu Han is really torn over what he wants to look at, but Yixing is horny and pleading and _right there_ so he's not going to say no. He tries to pull Yixing toward him but gets a shake of his head. "I want to watch," he explains.

"Demanding, aren't you?" Lu Han grumbles, but he doesn't object. Yixing kicks off his pants and comes to sit between Lu Han's legs. It's awkward since Yixing's taller, but with a little maneuvering he can touch him and watch the action on the other bed at the same time.

Minseok's sitting up again, pushing on the back of Jongdae's thigh to spread him wide as he stretches him with three fingers. Jongdae's pretty far gone already, clutching at the bedsheets, eyes closed. Minseok, for his part, has his lips pressed together in the stubborn expression that Lu Han knows means he's turned on but determined to make it last.

Lu Han figures he should do the same so he touches Yixing in slow strokes, wishing he'd taken his own pants off before because between the view and Yixing pressed against him, they're feeling awfully tight. He's never been one for delayed gratification, but hopefully it'll be worth it in the end tonight.

For now, he watches as Jongdae opens his eyes again and starts to beg, shameless. "I want you. I'm ready, please, just do it. Please, I want to—I want to feel you, hyung, come on." Minseok's expression tightens and Lu Han knows he'll give in soon, but Jongdae probably doesn't, his voice rising. "Please, it's good, it's so good, but I want you, I want to feel you inside me, please, don't you—"

He breaks off because Minseok abruptly pulls his fingers out. "You win," he says with a shaky laugh, hurriedly stripping off his remaining clothes and rolling on a condom. "Turn over."

Jongdae obeys with alacrity, ass in the air for Minseok. He shivers when Minseok brushes a hand over his hip, and Minseok asks, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Jongdae breathes. Then, "Please."

Minseok doesn't need to be told twice. His soft moan as he pushes in is nearly drowned out by Jongdae's much louder one, and Lu Han has Yixing panting in his ear too. He keeps his hand moving steadily as Minseok starts to thrust into Jongdae, picking up speed as he goes deeper. Jongdae's a little muffled now with his head down, but it's still very obvious he's enjoying it. Minseok seems to be just about done teasing, snapping his hips fast and hard.

Jongdae cries out when Minseok reaches down to touch him, and Minseok's rhythm falters briefly before he starts moving faster. It doesn't seem like they'll last long, so Lu Han picks up the pace too. Yixing is babbling at him, almost incomprehensibly soft, a mix of how good Lu Han's hand feels and how good Minseok and Jongdae look and how much he loves them. (Lu Han briefly wonders if that includes Jongdae, but the thought quickly flies out of his head in light of all the other things to focus on.)

Jongdae is the first one to come, with a garbled cry that may or may not be an actual word. Then it's Yixing, who shudders against Lu Han, drawing a groan from him that blends with Yixing's moans as he comes all over Lu Han's hand. Minseok keeps going a little longer before he follows them, and even if Lu Han's working up to some actual blue balls at this point, he appreciates the visual of Minseok's blissed out expression and his hands tight on Jongdae's hips as he comes.

Only when Minseok and Jongdae break apart, Jongdae slumping forward like he can't be bothered to move at all, does Yixing turn to Lu Han with a sheepish expression. "Sorry." He gives Lu Han a soft kiss, which is really not what he needs at this point. "Let me make it up to you."

He slides off the bed and turns around, kneeling between Lu Han's legs. He only tugs Lu Han's clothes out of the way, making him groan as his neglected erection is finally freed, before taking him into his mouth. Lu Han's not sure if this makes up for the wait or not, but it does feel good. Yixing is good with his mouth and he knows what Lu Han likes, taking him in deep, looking up to gauge Lu Han's reaction even though he doesn't really need to.

It's not until Lu Han leans back on his hands and looks up that he realizes Minseok and Jongdae are both watching him. Jongdae's curled up with his head in Minseok's lap and Minseok's hand in his hair and he looks about ready to fall asleep, but he's still looking steadily at Lu Han. That turns him on more, because even if he's never entirely comfortable being the center of attention, he likes the weight of all their eyes on him.

He comes in what would probably be an embarrassingly short time if he wasn't the last out of the four of them to get release, Yixing sucking him through it with his usual enthusiasm. His eyes close as it happens, but he opens his eyes again when he's done to find the other three all still looking at him. "What?" he asks. The flush on his face can be written off under the circumstances, but his self-consciousness is evident in his voice.

"You're hot," Jongdae answers, apparently no longer shy when it comes to pillow talk. "Even if you make some weird faces."

"At least I don't moan like I'm dying like some people," Lu Han shoots back gruffly, which only makes Jongdae laugh.

"You were really loud," Minseok agrees. He's absently playing with Jongdae's hair, staring off at nothing now. "It doesn't matter so much here, but you'll have to be more careful when we get home."

Lu Han catches the way his eyes widen just after the words leave his mouth, realizing the big assumption he's making, but Jongdae only smiles sleepily. "I'll see what I can do. And like you said, there's always gagging."

They shower in pairs because there's not enough room for all of them, and when Lu Han and Yixing come out, they find that Jongdae and Minseok have moved to the other bed. "Come join us?" There's a little uncertainty back in Jongdae's eyes, but it disappears when they happily pile onto the bed. It's small for four, but they curl up together and Lu Han finds he doesn't so much mind being hot and a little squished. There's still a lot to figure out and decisions to be made, but for now, at least, it feels good. He has hope that this is going to work out well.

 

When Lu Han wakes up, only Minseok is up, sitting in one of the armchairs with his phone. Judging by his aggressive finger stabbing, he's playing a game on it. He doesn't look up when Lu Han comes over, but he says, "Morning. I was hoping you'd wake up."

"Coffee?" Lu Han asks.

Minseok smiles at his phone screen as he gives it another stab. "Yeah. And maybe breakfast if we can find something to bring back."

"Sure. Just let me get dressed."

Yixing and Jongdae don't wake up while Lu Han gets dressed and runs his fingers through his hair to make it look halfway presentable, so he and Minseok leave them to sleep and go out. It's hot out, but it's nice to walk down the quiet street with Minseok in companionable silence.

"What did you think about last night?" Minseok asks him after a while.

"It was good," Lu Han answers.

Minseok chuckles. "So specific. You didn't mind not getting in on it?"

Lu Han shakes his head. "I don't get jealous that easily anymore, you know."

Minseok smiles and pats him on the back. "I know. And I guess you had Yixing to keep you company."

"For all the good he did me," Lu Han mutters, earning a laugh from Minseok.

"Maybe we can make it up to you tonight." There's a coffee shop on the corner, so Minseok gestures at the door and they go in.

After they place their order, Lu Han asks, "What about you?"

"Hm?" Minseok turns to him wearing that adorably confused expression he gets sometimes before he figures it out. "Oh, it was good. Faster than I thought things would go, but...good. If he wanted it, it's okay, right?" It's weird talking about this in the coffee shop, but there 's enough bustle that nobody's paying attention to them, and they're being vague enough that it probably doesn't matter anyway.

"Yeah," Lu Han agrees. "And it sure looked to me like he enjoyed it."

"He did, didn't he?" Minseok grins.

"Someone thinks he's great in—" Lu Han barely stops himself from saying "in bed," just in case someone's listening. "Great at that," he amends.

"I didn't mean that," Minseok grumbles, but he's smiling. "Not that I'm not, you know..." Lu Han laughs loudly enough to earn them some funny looks and Minseok rolls his eyes. "I guess we'll see what happens after this," Minseok continues, "but it seems like a good sign, right?"

"Right," Lu Han agrees.

 

(Note: A day later. Nothing exciting happened in the interim.)

 

They wake up the next morning to cloudy skies, and it starts to rain soon after. "Let's just stay in today," Minseok suggests. They've got a few days here, and besides, there's no obligation to do anything on this trip but enjoy themselves.

"Works for me," says Jongdae, who has yet to even get out of bed.

"Hmm, what shall we do?" Yixing drawls.

It's clear what he's hinting at, but Minseok says, "Breakfast first. Sex later."

"I can see what your priorities are, hyung," Jongdae teases.

"We'll have energy for a lot more sex if we have a good breakfast," Minseok says, deadpan. Jongdae and Lu Han both burst out laughing, Yixing joining them a few seconds late.

They get breakfast just down the street, and it's nice and all, the conversation flowing easily, but Lu Han is definitely looking forward to the promised follow up. He has no idea what to expect—if Jongdae will be ready for more today or if he'll want just Minseok again or if he'll back off completely—but he's excited for whatever happens.

When they get back to the hotel, Jongdae flops into one of the chairs. "So about that sex thing," he says. His tone is light, but it doesn't match the serious look in his eyes. "Last time was nice and all, but..."

"Don't tell me you weren't satisfied." Yixing sounds a little incredulous, though mostly teasing.

"No, no, it's not—" Jongdae looks over at Minseok and blushes a little. "It was good, of course. It's just that I...I'm not really..."

"Like we told you," Minseok puts in gently, "no rush."

"Would it be creepy if I said I wanted to watch?" Jongdae blurts out.

They take a few beats to process that and then Yixing says, "Uh, considering that we watched you before..."

"That's true." Jongdae's smile is sheepish but less nervous now. "What I mean is that I just...want to see how you work, I guess? It's still hard for me to wrap my head around, Like, now that I've spent more time with you, I get the dynamics better, but the sex is still a little hard to imagine."

"Did you try?" Lu Han asks.

It takes Jongdae a second to realize he's teasing, but then he laughs. "I did. It was nice, but I think I'd enjoy the reality even more."

A glance passes between Lu Han, Yixing and Minseok, but Lu Han already knows they'll have no objections. "If that's what you want, then okay," Minseok tells Jongdae.

"Any requests?" Yixing asks Jongdae as they approach one of the beds.

Jongdae looks startled by the question. "Uh, no. Just do your thing."

"Aw, you embarrassed him," Minseok tells Yixing. Jongdae doesn't contradict him. Then Minseok leans in to whisper something to Yixing. It's too quiet for Lu Han to hear, but it makes Yixing grin, and the way they turn to him after with smiles on their faces answers any question of whether it was about him.

Yixing moves toward him first, divesting Lu Han of his shirt and then stepping in to kiss him. Minseok moves behind him, lips fluttering over Lu Han's skin so lightly it almost tickles. He goes up to the back of Lu Han's neck and down, down, down to his knees to get at Lu Han's lower back, just above his shorts. All the while, Yixing kisses him steady and deep, and somehow the combination turns Lu Han on more than it has any right to.

After a while, Minseok gets up and switches out with Yixing, who tugs off his shirt before wrapping his arms around Lu Han from behind. Lu Han forgets sometimes how strong Yixing is, but it's hard not to notice the muscles in his arms like this, one tight around Lu Han's chest to hold him against Yixing while his other hand splays out over Lu Han's stomach.

Lu Han's wearing athletic shorts, so it's easy for Yixing to slip his fingers under the waistband, but he doesn't go any further down. Lu Han's tempted to just shove Yixing's hand into his pants, but experience has taught him that trying to force Yixing to stop teasing him never ends well. He settles instead for looping his arms around Minseok's waist to pull him closer as Yixing sucks a hickey onto his shoulder.

Like this, sandwiched between Minseok and Yixing, Lu Han feels...well, he's not good enough with words to find a way to describe it, but it's a good feeling, warm and happy and safe and at home. As much as this relationship is something he never imagined, it's turned out to be an amazing thing. That makes it scary to think about how bringing Jongdae in might change things, but he can only hope that it'll make it even better for all of them.

That thought reminds him of Jongdae watching, but he can't look at him while kissing Minseok. It brings a flush to his cheeks, partly embarrassment and partly liking the idea of Jongdae watching and getting off on this the way Lu Han watched him yesterday. More than that, he wonders if Jongdae can understand them better like this, not just the sex but what's beneath it.

"Where are you?" Minseok murmurs. He sucks on Lu Han's bottom lip and catches his gaze, so close.

"Sorry." It's a miracle he's able to get distracted under the circumstances.

Minseok's lips quirk into a crooked smile. "Looks like we need to work harder. Yixing." Yixing lifts his head and Lu Han feels more than sees him nod.

"Let's get you out of these," he tells Lu Han, tugging his shorts and underwear down until they fall to the ground where he can kick them off.

They move onto the bed, and Lu Han looks over at Jongdae while Minseok and Yixing shed their remaining clothes. He's leaning back in the chair, looking a little tense despite the comfortable position. Lu Han can't read his expression from here, but Jongdae flashes him a small smile when he notices Lu Han's eyes on him.

Then Lu Han's attention turns away as Yixing and Minseok join him on the bed. They seem to know what they want to do, judging from the purposeful way Minseok tugs Lu Han down on top of him, lying back on the bed. He's not sure if he should be worried about that, but it's nice to kiss Minseok again and he trusts them, in any case. They're not going to do anything he doesn't want.

He lets Yixing push his legs forward so he's up on his knees, and then spread them apart. He knows what's coming once he feels Yixing's mouth on the back of his thigh, slowly kissing his way up. Yixing isn't one to rush, which can be annoying sometimes, but it does build anticipation very well. Lu Han tenses when Yixing's hands spread him open, and almost chokes on his breath when he feels Yixing's tongue on him.

He stops kissing to recover and Minseok grins up at him. "You always turn into such a mess when Yixing eats you out." It's embarrassingly true, and Lu Han fleetingly wonders what impression this will make on Jongdae, but he can't spare much thought for that right now, with Yixing's tongue pushing into him. He was so skeptical the first time they tried it, but fuck if it doesn't feel incredible when Yixing does it.

Minseok tilts his head back (making his body curve up and into Lu Han, which is just not fair right now) and asks, "Hey, Jongdae, can you grab the lube?" Lu Han doesn't look up, but he hears Jongdae get up and then come over. "For Yixing," Minseok tells him, so he goes to the other end of the bed. He starts to walk away after, but Minseok says, "Do you really want to be so far away?"

"Um..." Jongdae sounds a little uncertain, but then Lu Han hears him get on the other bed, up close now.

His attention is quickly pulled away again because Yixing's finger circles his rim before pushing in to the first knuckle. Yixing licks around it as he slowly works his finger in farther and Lu Han quite possibly whimpers, almost falling on top of Minseok. If Minseok minds, he doesn't show it, guiding Lu Han's face toward his shoulder where he can muffle his increasingly loud moans, his hand resting on the back of Lu Han's head.

They stay like that for a while, Yixing slowly but surely reducing Lu Han to a shuddering mess with his fingers and tongue while Minseok absently rubs his thumb along the crown of Lu Han's head. It's not until Lu Han slumps against Minseok when it gets to be too much to hold himself up that he feels how hard Minseok is despite no one touching him. He moans when Lu Han moves against him, a musical sound right into Lu Han's ear.

" _Fuck,_ " Lu Han groans. Yixing has two fingers buried deep, licking between and around them, and he doesn't know if he wants to continue like this forever or if he wants to come right now.

"Soon, if you ask nicely." Minseok is breathless now, and Lu Han loves the sound of it.

Yixing adds a third finger, stretching with intent now. His mouth goes back to Lu Han's leg, sucking another spot there as he works his fingers in and out. When he's satisfied with both, he pulls his hand away, giving Lu Han's stretched rim one last lick.

"Hey." Lu Han reluctantly lifts his head, blinking his vision clear as he looks down at Minseok. His eyes are dark, face flushed. "Can you take us both?" he asks.

Lu Han's breath catches at the question. They tried it on Yixing before, only twice, and he said it was amazing, but "not an everyday thing." Lu Han's wary, but he can't say he's not curious.

"Only if you want," Minseok adds at his hesitation. "If you really want to." He means it, of course, but Lu Han can see that he wants to try.

He swallows down his nerves. "Okay." His gaze flickers over to Jongdae, wondering if this will be too much for him, but his eyes are dark with arousal just like Minseok's. That's going to take some getting used to, Jongdae looking at him like that, but Lu Han definitely likes it.

Yixing helps him up so Minseok can move out from under him, and then Lu Han goes back down on his hands and knees. Yixing's hand rests lightly on his hip, nothing like his previous touches. "Ready?" he asks.

"Mm." He's still wary, but Yixing has made quite sure that he's physically ready.

Yixing pushes into him slowly, maddeningly slowly all things considered, but it feels good at the same time. "I've got you," he murmurs. For a while, it's just Yixing thrusting into him, steadily but still not fast. He gives Lu Han's erection an occasional stroke, not nearly enough to get him off.

Lu Han's not paying attention to anything else, not Jongdae on the other bed and not whatever Minseok is doing behind him, going down on his forearms. He almost forgets where this is going until he hears Minseok say, "Lean forward."

"Hm?" Lu Han asks.

"Yixing, not you," Minseok clarifies. "You ready for more?"

"Yeah."

He must not sound terribly convincing because Minseok says, "You sure? We can do something else."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Lu Han insists. "Go ahead."

There's a short pause before Minseok says, "Okay. But tell me if it's too much." Only then does Yixing lean forward so he's pressed against Lu Han's back, his hands braced on either side of him. He's stopped moving, which Lu Han isn't thrilled with, but he's still buried deep, so that's kind of nice.

Lu Han feels Minseok's fingers warm on his skin, coming up under Yixing, and then he pushes one in. Minseok's fingers are small but it's still a not insignificant stretch and Lu Han moans, somewhere in between turned on and pained. Minseok takes it slow, giving him time to adjust as he eases his finger deeper.

"You're okay." Yixing's voice is low and soft, in Mandarin since it's only for Lu Han's ears. "We'll take good care of you, don't worry." His voice wavers a bit at Minseok's touch. "Just relax, okay?" He keeps babbling, not much meaning to the words, but the sound of his voice is comforting. It helps as Minseok squeezes another finger in, just bordering on too much.

It hurts as Minseok's fingers stretch him wider, but still in a good way. Somebody, probably Minseok since Yixing's hands are busy holding himself up, starts touching him again, and that helps but makes any semblance of self-control Lu Han has left fade away as he puts his head down and moans helplessly into the sheets.

Minseok manages to squeeze one more finger in, which at first makes Lu Han feel like he's either going to die or come really hard in a matter of seconds, but then it evens out to a bearable level. Yixing is still talking but Lu Han isn't even registering it as words anymore, just a steady murmur in his ear reminding him where he is and who he's with and that he's safe and loved.

Finally, Minseok pulls his hand away and Lu Han lets out a noisy breath that he didn't even realize he was holding. Minseok says something that Lu Han hardly notices, so Yixing stops and says, sounding a little amused, "He asked if you're alive."

"Yes," Lu Han mumbles without lifting his head. "I'm okay. Go ahead."

"Good," Minseok says. "Than let's do this."

A choked cry escapes Lu Han when Minseok pushes into him, going as deep as he can manage. It's like before but even more, the feeling that he might be about to get ripped apart or he might just be really, almost unbearably turned on. "Okay?" Yixing asks.

"Mm," Lu Han grunts.

"What?" For once, Lu Han doesn't think Yixing is teasing.

"I'm fine," he manages to get out. "Go."

They take him at his word, starting to move. They're a little uncoordinated at first until they figure it out, but Lu Han is way too far gone to care. Someone is touching him again and Yixing has gone from comforting words to filthy dirty talk in the same tone and Lu Han's whole body is buzzing with desperate arousal. It doesn't much matter what Yixing's saying since Lu Han can hardly hear him anymore over the sounds he's making as Yixing and Minseok stretch him wide open.

It feels like forever and also no time at all before he finds himself on the verge of coming, moaning out an incoherent plea for more, faster, please. Seconds later, he's gone, practically sobbing as all the overwhelming sensations he's feeling explode into one intense and drawn out orgasm that makes the whole world fade away for a few blissful seconds.

He thinks Yixing comes then too, judging by the sudden crescendo in his rambling, but he doesn't know about Minseok. All he knows is that they both pull out soon after, leaving Lu Han to sprawl out facedown on the bed. There's some noise and movement behind him, but he finds himself wiped out, happy and satisfied but completely spent, and soon, the world goes dark.

 

Lu Han doesn't know how much time has passed before he wakes up to a quiet room. He thinks he's alone until he turns his head and sees Minseok lounging on the other bed. "Hey, you're awake," Minseok says when he notices. "How're you feeling?" The face Lu Han makes in response gets a loud burst of laughter from Minseok, but he stops when Lu Han pouts. "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh."

"Where are Yixing and Jongdae?" Lu Han asks him.

"They went for a walk and to bring back some food. They only left about twenty minutes ago so they'll probably be a while."

Lu Han's reply is something along the lines of "Mnf," so he rolls over onto his side, wincing because he's more sore than he's used to getting. It's not terrible, but he's going to be feeling it for a few days.

Minseok's smile as he watches Lu Han is somewhere in between fond, amused and sheepish. "You okay? You passed out so fast after we were a little worried."

"Fine," Lu Han assures him. "It was good, but kind of..." He makes a wide gesture with his hands, with the intention of conveying that it was a big thing, a bit overwhelming.

Minseok quirks an eyebrow at him. "Is that a dick size comment?"

Now it's Lu Han's turn to laugh loudly. "It wasn't supposed to be, but sure, let's go with that."

Minseok grins. "Sounds good to me." He looks Lu Han up and down and wrinkles his nose a little. "You want a shower? We tried to clean you up but it only goes so far."

"Yeah, I guess." Some hot water would probably feel good, and he's kind of gross. He gets to his feet with another wince. He wobbles when he stands up, so Minseok gets up too.

"I'll help you," he offers.

"I'm fine," Lu Han tells him. "Don't worry."

Minseok puts a hand on his lower back and smirks at him. "Maybe I just want to take a shower with you?"

Lu Han could never say no to Minseok looking at him like that. (He can hardly ever say no to Minseok, period.) "If you insist."

Lu Han hobbles his way to the shower and gets in, and Minseok joins him under the hot water soon after. It's a pretty big shower (maybe even big enough for four, Lu Han absently notes), but Minseok moves right in front of him, giving him a brief kiss. "Are we showering or making out?" Lu Han asks dryly.

"First, you're getting cleaned up," Minseok says primly. "Then we're making out."

"Works for me." Lu Han washes himself off, not so quickly since he's sore and still drowsy, but not taking more time than he needs to. He ducks his head under the spray last, pushing his hair back from his face before he turns to Minseok.

"That's better," Minseok says, promptly backing Lu Han into the shower wall.

"Did Yixing and Jongdae know you were hanging around for shower sex?" Lu Han teases, even though being like this with Minseok still makes his heart race.

"Are we having sex?" Minseok asks and Lu Han shrugs nonchalantly, but his flushed cheeks probably give away what he wants. "I didn't know either, but I don't think they'll mind too much."

They kiss, Lu Han leaning against the wall and Minseok leaning into him, the shower spray hitting his back. It might seem like he should've had his fill after kissing Minseok and Yixing both earlier, but he hasn't. As much as he loves being with Minseok and Yixing both, it's nice sometimes to have it be just two of them, simplifying both the logistics and the emotional side. 

For now, they just kiss slow and easy and without any particular intent, though given that they're making out while already naked, it'll probably go farther. Minseok tangles his fingers in Lu Han's wet hair and Lu Han wraps his arms tight around Minseok's back, pulling him closer. "Trying to crush me?" Minseok asks, barely pulling away, but he goes right back to kissing so it doesn't seem like he really minds.

Lu Han has no idea how long they stay like that, kissing as the bathroom steams up around them, but eventually he starts to get hard. Minseok's leg is between his and he rocks his hips forward to rub against him, drawing a gasp from Lu Han. He does it again, and Lu Han loosens his grip enough to let Minseok rock back and forth within the circle of his arms, both of them getting harder. They're still kissing, and Lu Han relishes the little sounds Minseok makes when it feels particularly good.

Finally, Minseok stops moving, breaking the kiss and leaning heavily on Lu Han as he nearly growls, "I want to suck you off."

Minseok isn't much into dirty talk like Yixing, but he knows exactly what it does to Lu Han to hear him say something like that. Still, there doesn't seem to be any artifice to it this time, his pupils wide and his cheeks red when he pulls back to look at Lu Han. Then, without waiting for Lu Han to say anything (as if he would say no), he goes down to his knees.

There's really not much point to the shower right now, so Lu Han turns it off. It's hot enough that it doesn't much matter if they're soaking wet, and anyway, Lu Han's not going to think about that with Minseok on his knees in front of him. Minseok presses a kiss to his hip, working his way down along the bone, then leans back to look up at Lu Han.

It's remarkable how Minseok can look positively cocky during sex sometimes and yet still shy others. He's the first more often than not these days, comfortable as he is with Lu Han and Yixing, but there's a bit of the second Minseok in him now, looking almost innocent even with his mouth right next to Lu Han's erection. "Fuck, I love you," Lu Han blurts out.

Minseok snickers. "That's not how I thought that sentence was going to end." Then, more quietly, "Me too." He doesn't give Lu Han a chance to get any sappier, promptly licking at the head of his cock. Lu Han shivers a little, and more strongly when Minseok's tongue circles the head. He's not quite as good as blowjobs as Yixing, but that's less an issue of technique than of enthusiasm. When he tries, he can do a very good job.

He seems to be feeling it today, cleverly teasing Lu Han with his tongue before taking him into his mouth, his hand working the lower part of the shaft. After the initial teasing, he goes quickly, which is fine with Lu Han after the dragged out sex they had earlier. It feels good, and it's even better when Minseok moans around him and Lu Han realizes he's touching himself with his free hand. Lu Han stares, probably creepily, but Minseok isn't paying attention, and he can't help it when Minseok looks so good with his lips pursed around Lu Han's cock while he fists his own.

It doesn't take long like this. Lu Han leans harder into the wall as Minseok takes him deeper, bobbing his head quickly, and soon he stammers out, "M-Minseok!" as a warning before he comes, buzzing from his head down to his toes and just barely keeping his eyes open to watch as Minseok sucks him right through it and swallows everything down.

Minseok gasps for air as he pulls off, and Lu Han takes his arms to drag him to his feet. He's still got a hand on his cock but Lu Han replaces it with his own, wrapping an arm around Minseok's waist to steady him as he strokes him quickly. Minseok's close, shaking in Lu Han's hold, moaning softly. He doesn't say anything, but he flashes Lu Han a pleading look. Lu Han answers by quickening his pace even more, and in a matter of seconds, Minseok squeezes his eyes shut and falls against Lu Han as he comes hot over his hand.

After, Minseok drapes his arms around Lu Han's neck and gives him another kiss. He doesn't say anything and neither does Lu Han, but that's okay. There's nothing that needs to be said out loud. Lu Han turns the shower on again, and they rinse off again before getting out and drying off. Lu Han yawns as they do, and Minseok laughs. "Do you need another nap?"

"I might," Lu Han says, chuckling.

 

They spend that night eating too much food and getting thoroughly drunk while watching whatever they can find on TV. Lu Han is a touchy drunk ("Touchier," Minseok commented wryly the first time it came up) and so is Yixing. Jongdae is always touchy, but he almost stopped touching them completely once his feelings got complicated, and except at night when it feels different, he hasn't yet gotten back to the comfort level he had before. Tonight, though, with enough alcohol in him and carried away by the relaxed atmosphere, he's all over all three of them.

Lu Han is too drunk himself to think about it much, but he registers that it's nice to have Jongdae draped against his side, head pillowed on his chest while they watch some bad movie. Yixing is on his other side with Minseok between his legs, leaning back on his chest, and one of Lu Han's legs is hooked over both of theirs. It feels so natural and comfortable and he feels a burst of drunken happiness that brings a big smile to his face.

When the bad movie ends, Minseok turns down the volume and in the middle of the first commercial, Jongdae says, "I'm glad you guys invited me to come with you. It's...I was worried, you know, that it would be incredibly awkward and I'd end up having to hitchhike home or something, but it's not. It's really...I don't know. I'm happy, being here with you." Then he gives a nervous little laugh. "I hope you don't regret it because then it will be really awkward now."

"Not at all," Lu Han says without even thinking about it. He brings his hand up and absently fluffs his fingers through Jongdae's hair. He reacts like a (friendly) cat, leaning automatically into the touch, and that makes Lu Han smile.

"What he said," Minseok says, and Yixing makes a sound of agreement.

"Good." Jongdae looks up at Lu Han and over at the other too. "I think...now I'm way too drunk and you had more than enough fun anyway, but tomorrow, I think...maybe I'm ready to, um..." He laughs, hiding his face against Lu Han's chest. "Fuck, why do you make me like this? I never usually get embarrassed."

"It's a talent of ours," Minseok tells him, laughing at his own joke.

"Apparently," Jongdae says dryly.

 

They sleep late the next day, dragging themselves out for coffee in the early afternoon before going to spend the rest of the daylight hours at the beach. They play in the sand and in the water and enjoy the sun, and as the sun starts to set, they punish Yixing for falling asleep on them by burying him in sand, falling over laughing when he wakes up and just blinks sleepily without even seeming to notice.

They stay until the sun goes down, stopping for food in a place that's used to serving wet, sand-covered beachgoers before returning to the hotel. Their mood turns more serious as they return to the hotel, and Lu Han is sure they're all thinking about the same thing.

Once they're in their room, Jongdae groans, "Stop being so quiet. You're making me nervous."

"Maybe that's the idea," Minseok shoots back, but his smile is a little stiff. They're all nervous, Lu Han thinks. It feels like a test he really doesn't want to fail but has no idea how to pass. All signs so far indicate that Jongdae fits them well, and it's not like it's all about the sex, but it still feels like if it doesn't go well, it could make a mess of everything they've been working up to.

"Relax," says Yixing, who looks typically calm even though Lu Han suspects he's at least a little worried too. "It doesn't have to be perfect, right? We just have to have a good time together like we have until now."

"Only with more sex," Jongdae adds, which gets a laugh.

"Yes." Yixing smiles. "I mean it. This is new for all of us and it's okay if we don't know exactly what we're doing. It took us time to get the hang of three, and...well, I remember how awkward you two were at the beginning." He gestures at Lu Han and Minseok. "So it's fine if it's a little clumsy or not the most mind-blowing sex we've ever had. We just want to see if we're good together like this. We'll have plenty of time to work on it after the first time."

"So enough with the speeches and let's get cleaned up and then do it," Minseok says, cutting off any further awkward conversation. Lu Han is relieved.

They take turns in the shower, Minseok and Jongdae going first and then Lu Han together with Yixing. They kiss a little in the shower and then Yixing gives him that disgustingly fond smile he gets sometimes when he looks at Lu Han or Minseok or more recently Jongdae, so Lu Han splashes water in his face.

When they come out, Minseok and Jongdae are dry but still naked, sitting on one of the beds. "We figured it'd simplify things if we all start off like this," Minseok explains. "Save us the distraction of figuring out the logistics of four people's clothes coming off."

It makes sense, so Lu Han just dries himself off, giving his hair a good rub with the towel before putting it in the bathroom and going to join Minseok and Jongdae on the bed. Jongdae laughs and gets up on his knees to run his fingers through Lu Han's hair, which is probably sticking out in all directions. "We're just going to mess it up later anyway," Minseok comments, but Jongdae ignores him to finish smoothing it down.

Only when his hands drop from Lu Han's hair do they both realize how close they are, neither of them wearing a stitch of clothing. Jongdae watched Lu Han get turned into a quivering mess yesterday, and Lu Han watched him get fucked hard before so there's really no need for modesty, but it's still a different feeling now. Jongdae smiles hesitantly and lifts his hands again, planting them on Lu Han's shoulders. "Can I?" he asks.

When Lu Han nods, Jongdae leans in to kiss him. It starts off chaste (if it can be called that when they're naked) and progresses slowly. If it were Yixing or Minseok, Lu Han wouldn't hesitate to shove his tongue down their throats, but Jongdae is different. They did make out before, but Lu Han let Jongdae call the shots then, and he's going to do it now too, at least for as long as he can stand it.

During a pause between kisses, Lu Han looks to the side to find Yixing and Minseok kissing much more intensely. Jongdae's gaze flickers over to them too, and Lu Han sees him swallow hard. "It's not—" he starts to say, but Jongdae shakes his head.

"I want that too," he says, low but steady. He presses his mouth to Lu Han's again, and now it's a lot less chaste, mouths open and tongues exploring. Lu Han is hesitant to touch Jongdae, but considering the way things are supposed to go tonight, it seems a bit silly to resist. He slides his hands up Jongdae's stomach and chest, and Jongdae draws in a sharp breath when Lu Han flicks at his nipple with his thumb. Doing the same on the other side makes him moan, and Lu Han finds himself intrigued.

"You're sensitive," he murmurs against Jongdae's chin, and he doesn't deny it. Curious, Lu Han kisses his way down Jongdae's neck before flicking a nipple again with his tongue. He has his hands on Jongdae's side and he can feel the shiver that runs through him at the touch. When he presses his lips to skin and sucks, Jongdae lets out a tight moan.

"Hm, interesting," Lu Han hears Minseok say. He lifts his head and finds the other two looking over at him and Jongdae.

Yixing comes to join Lu Han in front of Jongdae, who looks wary but flushed, eager. Yixing puts a hand in the middle of Jongdae's chest and pushes so that he lies down and then tells Lu Han in Mandarin, "Join me." They bend down on either side of Jongdae and Lu Han goes back to worrying his nipple with his lips and tongue while Yixing does the same on the other side.

Jongdae lets out a choked curse when they start, but just muffled moans after that. Lu Han glances up and sees that he's got a fist pressed to his mouth, and also that Minseok is kneeling next to his head, brushing his damp hair back like this is no different than last night's cuddling. Lu Han's not sure if it's cute or weird, but he likes the image.

It seems Jongdae is very sensitive, judging by his reaction to Lu Han and Yixing's mouths on him. Lu Han moves around a little, tracing Jongdae's collarbone with his tongue and sucking a spot just below it, but Yixing remains stubbornly focused on his nipple until Jongdae finally groans, "Stop," and pushes him away.

"You don't like it?" Yixing asks, all innocent. Jongdae doesn't answer, but one look at his face makes it clear that that's not the problem. Yixing smirks and drops his head again, but instead he moves further down to Jongdae's stomach and then his leg. "You have really nice thighs," Yixing mumbles against his skin, but he forgets himself and says it in Chinese.

"What?" Jongdae asks in an unsteady voice.

"He said your thighs are nice," Lu Han translates. "I agree." He likes the slightly embarrassed but pleased smile that flashes over Jongdae's face at that, before Yixing's lips on his thigh distract him.

Lu Han decides to join him, biting lightly at the firm flesh of Jongdae's other thigh. He's busy leaving a nice hickey so he doesn't notice how turned on Jongdae's getting or what Yixing is up to until Jongdae's leg suddenly jerks. Lu Han's leaning on it so luckily he doesn't get smacked in the face, but he looks up to see Yixing's mouth on Jongdae's balls. He's not fully hard yet but on his way, so Lu Han scoots up and licks at the underside of his cock, relishing the moan that gets from Jongdae.

"You can be loud," Lu Han hears Minseok say. "Might as well take advantage of being away from home." Lu Han follows up with another lick right after that, and this time Jongdae's moan is unmuffled.

Lu Han doesn't generally have a lot of patience for teasing, but this is kind of fun, working with Yixing to give Jongdae enough to get him good and hard but not nearly enough while Minseok sits with Jongdae's head now in his lap, calmly stroking his hair as he watches them. Jongdae being so loud could be problematic when they're in their own apartment, but here no one knows them so it doesn't matter. It's nice to have such clear reactions to tell him what's good, to tell him that Jongdae's enjoying what he's doing.

They keep that up for a few minutes longer, until Jongdae is good and hard and begging for more, with the occasional break to curse at them for being dirty teases. It's fun to see Jongdae lose his restraint and start acting more the way he usually does with them, uninhibited and kind of bratty in a way that's somehow cute.

Yixing gets up first, and Lu Han gives Jongdae's cock one more good lick that makes his hips jerk up before pulling away too. "How should we do this?" Yixing asks. His hand rests on Jongdae's hip like he doesn't want to let him go completely.

"I..." Jongdae clears his throat when his voice comes out rough already. "I don't care. Who wants me?" He's back to being a little shy again, which is also cute.

Minseok makes a "go ahead" gesture, so Lu Han looks at Yixing, who shrugs. "Don't all ask at once," Jongdae says dryly."

"They're too polite," Minseok tells him. "Fine, how about Yixing?"

Yixing gives a little chuckle. "I'm not about to say no."

"You're all flexible, huh?" Jongdae says, a bit curious and a bit teasing.

Once, the question might have embarrassed Lu Han, made him defensive, but now he just shrugs. "It's easier. And..." He stops there, but Jongdae laughs.

"After the show you guys put on yesterday, I don't have any doubt that you enjoy bottoming."

"You're one to talk," Lu Han mutters, not really bothered.

"So, hey, sex," Minseok cuts in. He's mostly joking, but knowing him, he probably is getting impatient with all the chatter.

"Yes," Jongdae agrees. "Let's get on that." He sits up, taking the hand Yixing offers to pull him up. "So, um..." He looks between them uncertainly.

"You can decide for yourself," Minseok tells him, a little amused.

"Okay." He considers for a moment before turning to Minseok. "Come here, hyung."

"Demanding, aren't you?" Minseok mutters without any feeling, moving in front of Jongdae. They're both up on their knees, moving close to kiss. With how turned on Jongdae is already, he doesn't hold back, immediately opening his mouth against Minseok's, and Minseok seems content to let him do what he wants.

Yixing grabs the lube and moves behind Jongdae, leaving Lu Han to wonder what to do with himself. The logistics of this are even more complicated than what he's used to, but it seems like someone else is probably going to be bottoming and it's not going to be him today. Not because he minds, generally speaking, but because he's still sore and he'd definitely regret it if he tried.

They've got a second tube of lube so he takes it and goes over to Minseok, pressing a kiss to his shoulder to get his attention. Minseok turns his head (despite Jongdae's whine of protest) and gives Lu Han a questioning look. "Hm?"

"What do you say?" Lu Han asks, showing him the lube.

"Sure, okay," Minseok responds easily. "Go for it." Jongdae moans, which tells Lu Han that Yixing has gotten started. Minseok smiles and turns back to Jongdae, who immediately draws him into another kiss.

For his part, Lu Han scoots closer to Minseok, popping open the lube and slicking up his fingers. He wraps an arm around Minseok's stomach, not for any particular reason except that he wants to. Minseok's kneeling such that Lu Han can easily touch him, circling the rim to give him a warning before pushing his finger in. Lu Han's close enough that he can feel Minseok breathe in sharply, and he kisses his shoulder again as he waits until Minseok relaxes.

Minseok doesn't like to bottom as much as Yixing or Lu Han (and apparently Jongdae), but he does often enough that Lu Han is well acquainted with his body, knowing how fast to go and where to press his fingers to turn Minseok into putty in his hands. If Yixing is the best with his mouth, then Lu Han is with his fingers, which are a good size and length and dextrous enough to do some real damage.

Minseok quivers as Lu Han's fingers find his prostate and camp out there until he has to stop kissing to let out a moan and then a "Fuck, Lu Han."

"Now I'm curious," Jongdae comments, breathless from what Yixing's doing to him.

"He's—" Minseok gasps. "He's good. You'll get your turn another time."

"That's right," Lu Han murmurs into the crook of Minseok's neck. "You're mine this time." Minseok doesn't respond but leans into him a little.

Soon after, Jongdae lets out a sudden yelp that startles Lu Han. He freezes for a second, not sure what's going on, but then Minseok laughs shakily. "Damn, it sounds like someone's trying to kill you. Do you want me to touch you or not?"

"Fuck, yes." The sound that escapes Jongdae is half laugh half groan. "Sorry, I'm just..."

Jongdae doesn't make another sound like that, but he moans as Minseok touches him again, and then Minseok does too as Jongdae returns the favor, his body clenching around Lu Han's fingers. They've started kissing again, open-mouthed and messy in a way that's really hot from where Lu Han is sitting. He moves closer still, pressed against Minseok's back at an angle, erection rubbing against his ass.

Like this, he can feel every tremor that goes through Minseok at the press of his fingers and the touch of Jongdae's hand, and hear more than see Minseok and Jongdae kissing breathlessly, moaning into each other's mouths. With how into it they are, it seems like they might just come like this, but Lu Han's going to be very put out if that happens.

It doesn't, though, because Jongdae suddenly breaks the kiss to groan out, "Stop, stop." 

Minseok's hand goes still, and Yixing looks up from what he's doing, confused. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing's wrong, but you were going to fuck me, weren't you? I'm going to come like this." Jongdae's breathing hard, chest heaving. Lu Han catches himself staring at his muscular arms, shiny with sweat.

"Not such a bad way to go," Yixing comments, sounding amused.

"No, but—" He chokes on the word as Yixing does something with his hand. "Stop, please, hyung. I want you."

"How about you?" Lu Han asks quietly. His chin is resting on Minseok's shoulder now that he's gone still. His fingers are still buried deep so he crooks them to make Minseok shudder, and Jongdae looks at them, eyes wide.

"Let's do this." Minseok pulls out of Lu Han's hold and off his fingers slowly, like he's not sure he really wants to. "Come on." He offers a hand to Jongdae, who takes it and moves away from Yixing.

They shift until Yixing is lying down on the bed, Jongdae straddling his hips. His thighs look really nice like this, Lu Han absently notes, but his focus is elsewhere since he's at the other end of the bed with Minseok on his knees in front of him. They both watch as Jongdae sinks down onto Yixing, face contorting briefly and then smoothing out as he settles down. "You're so beautiful," Yixing tells him, sappy like he often is, and Jongdae laughs but blushes at the same time. Lu Han thinks he's pleased.

Minseok pointedly pushes his ass back against Lu Han, and Lu Han gives a slightly choked laugh. "Sorry." Minseok goes down onto his hands to give him better access and then Lu Han thrusts in, breath catching in his throat at the feeling of Minseok's body tight around him. He gives Minseok's erection a stroke that makes his muscles clench and has them both moaning, and Lu Han catches Jongdae watching them as he starts to bounce on Yixing's cock.

It seems like a bit of a waste to pair off separately like this, but for now, Lu Han is content to rock steadily into Minseok, his body taking him deeper and deeper, his breath catching as Lu Han strokes him slowly. They're angled so he can look at Jongdae and Yixing, Jongdae bobbing up and down with Yixing's hands splayed out on his hips. He can hear them too, Yixing's softer moans and encouraging comments and Jongdae's louder gasps and moans and occasional muttering.

After a while, Minseok shifts, making Lu Han groan at the movement, so he's closer to Yixing, and Yixing takes one of his hands from Jongdae's hip to cup Minseok's cheek as he bends down to kiss him. It's a little awkward with Lu Han's thrusts pushing him forward, but they manage somehow and Lu Han very much appreciates the visual.

Distracted by that, he doesn't notice that Yixing has moved to touch Jongdae until he cries out again. Yixing's hand momentarily goes still, but Jongdae whines, "No, don't stop," so he keeps it up. Lu Han's not sure how long Jongdae will last, but while he's moving more quickly, Yixing's stroking him slowly, clearly not ready to be done.

Lu Han's torn because Minseok feels so good that he wants more, but he doesn't want this to end too quickly either. Minseok stops kissing Yixing after a while and gets up on his knees so he's pressed against Lu Han, who wraps an arm around him as he speeds up his thrusts.

"Come here, hyung," Yixing says, removing his hand from Jongdae's hip to reach for Minseok's arm. Minseok lets Yixing tug him forward, leaving Lu Han no choice but to follow. When Minseok is close enough, Yixing tries to lick at Minseok's erection but misses, letting out a choked laugh.

Minseok doesn't laugh, just cups the back of Yixing's head with one hand and guides his cock to his mouth with the other. Yixing readily opens his mouth and takes Minseok in. Now Lu Han's thrusts push Minseok deeper into Yixing's mouth, but he doesn't seem to mind, eyes closing as his lips purse tight around Minseok. Lu Han appreciates the way it makes Minseok's body tighten around him, and the moans that Yixing's mouth and Lu Han's cock draw from him.

It's kind of overwhelming all together, Jongdae riding Yixing, who's touching Jongdae while sucking Minseok off, and Lu Han fucking Minseok into Yixing's mouth, so many parts and so many sounds and so much going on that there's no way Lu Han can't take it all in.

"Fuck, this is s-so..." Jongdae stammers in an increasingly broken voice. "You look so amazing, you're— _fuck_ —amazing. It's so good, I just, I'm—" His words dissolve into a helpless moan and Lu Han can hardly follow what he's saying, but he thinks he agrees all the same: this is amazing, all of them together in this complicated tangle of limbs that's more than just that.

Yixing does something, Lu Han can't tell what, but it makes Minseok gasp and his whole body shudder, which in turn makes Lu Han cry out as he very nearly comes right there. He just holds on, and instead it's Jongdae who comes first, almost quiet by comparison as he grinds down onto Yixing, coming on his stomach. Yixing thrusts up into him until he practically sobs out, "Stop, wait, too much, stop."

Yixing goes still with a small groan, but it doesn't last because Jongdae pulls off and sits on Yixing's thighs as he wraps a hand around him, giving him the few quick strokes it takes to have Yixing coming too, squeezing his eyes shut and arching up off the bed and into Jongdae's hand. It's a chain reaction from there, Yixing moaning around Minseok's erection making him lose it, and Lu Han following the second Minseok's muscles clench around him, muffling his moans into the crook of Minseok's neck.

There are a few seconds of silence after, the only sounds all of them breathing heavily. Jongdae breaks it to say, "That was hot." Then he laughs, a little nervously.

Minseok, who's still pressed up against Lu Han, beckons him forward, and Jongdae comes over. Minseok doesn't say anything, just gives him a soft kiss. When they break apart, he gestures over his shoulder and says, "Two for one special." Jongdae laughs, more real, and leans over to give Lu Han a kiss too.

As he starts to come down from his orgasmic buzz, Lu Han realizes how tired he is after running around on the beach and coming home to this. Yixing is quite possibly already asleep, since he hasn't opened his eyes since he closed them when he came. Jongdae is visibly drooping, and Minseok is wearing that spaced out look he gets when he's half asleep. Since it looks like he's the most awake, Lu Han reluctantly drags himself up and goes to the bathroom to wet a few towels for them to clean up with.

"You're the best," Minseok mumbles sleepily as he accepts one.

Jongdae looks at him blearily, eyes half closed, so Lu Han laughs and says, "Okay, let me."

Once they're clean enough, they curl up together on the bed. They've done this before, but to Lu Han, at least, it feels different. Jongdae still hasn't exactly committed to anything, but this is a big step. This is all four of them coming together into something and seeing that it's good, that they really do work together. In the morning it might feel scary, but at the moment, he just feels happy. In the midst of this tangle of limbs, listening to the other three breathing, it feels like they're complete.

 

 

The following night, Jongdae turns to Lu Han with a smile that manages to be bashful and downright smug at the same time and says, "I guess it should be your turn with me this time, huh?"

Lu Han is decidedly not about to complain about that. "I'm up for it," he says.

"Up for it." Jongdae snickers and Minseok throws a pillow at him. "Right, sorry, no terrible sex puns." Jongdae turns and salutes at Minseok, who rolls his eyes fondly.

Lu Han ends up fucking Jongdae while Minseok rides him, and they try to get Yixing in behind Lu Han but it just doesn't work out at all. ("I'm not that flexible!" Jongdae groans.) Instead, he moves in front of Minseok, touching both of them while Minseok bobs steadily on Jongdae. It's a little awkward, but it works and Lu Han has no complaints about the way it feels, Jongdae's muscles clenching around him in response to his thrusts and Minseok's movements, all their sounds blending together with Jongdae on top babbling about how good it feels.

They all fall apart in swift succession again, Lu Han clutching Jongdae's legs as he thrusts through his orgasm, nerves on fire and Jongdae egging him on with nearly incoherent pleas. Yixing is last this time, Minseok pulling him in for a messy kiss as he comes with Minseok's hand on him. Then Jongdae whines, "Please don't sit on me," and they all burst out laughing, which is almost as nice as the sex itself.

 

And that's how it is for the rest of the vacation, playing together outside and playing in a rather different way inside, enjoying both. The sex is a bit trial and error, sometimes working out great and sometimes leading to them getting tangled up and falling all over each other, but they enjoy it when it's good and laugh a lot when it isn't, so it's okay either way. The nice thing about there being four of them is that they can pair off without anyone being left out, and Lu Han finds he likes that too.

All too soon, the last night of their trip arrives. "Do we have to go back?" Minseok asks, saying what Lu Han suspects they're all thinking. They're piled onto one bed after dinner, and somehow Lu Han finds himself using Yixing's chest as a pillow while Jongdae's head rests on his thighs and Minseok leans against his side. He's too hot like this, but also too happy to really care.

"You don't, but I have rehearsals starting up," Yixing says. "And I'll be very sad if you stay here without me."

"Also, we have no money to pay for more hotels," Lu Han points out. They laugh, but it's the truth.

"Well, let's enjoy it while it lasts," Jongdae says brightly. "We're not done yet."

They drink that night, not enough to be seriously drunk because they want to remember this, but enough for a good buzz. Minseok is an adorable drunk, giggly and soft and pliant, and Jongdae too, but in more of a hyper kind of way. Yixing gets sleepy and also unintentionally hilarious. Lu Han is an energetic drunk, talking so fast he trips over his words and occasionally forgets which language he's speaking.

"You're noisy," Minseok tells him, plopping down on Lu Han's lap and promptly shutting him up with a kiss. Lu Han is quite content to stop talking in favor of kissing Minseok back. Minseok's hands cup his cheeks and Lu Han pulls him closer with hands on his lower back, until Minseok's thighs are pressed against his hips.

"So selfish, getting started without us," Jongdae teases.

Minseok pulls away to look over his shoulder at where Yixing is sitting in the other chair while Jongdae rests on the arm. "Nobody's stopping you from making out."

Jongdae laughs, and Yixing smiles a few seconds too late. "Well, if you insist," Jongdae says.

Lu Han doesn't see if he follows through because Minseok starts kissing him again. They take their time, kissing deep and slow, though with the position Minseok's in, Lu Han is starting to get hard. He can tell Minseok's noticed when he rocks against Lu Han, just enough to make his breath catch. Minseok has a very nice ass and he knows it, rubbing it into Lu Han's cock in a way that could almost seem innocent if Lu Han didn't know better.

"Such a tease," he mutters against Minseok lips, and Minseok laughs, smug. Then he grinds down with much more obvious intent, surprising a moan from Lu Han.

Jongdae and Yixing look over at them and laugh. They've already got their shirts off, and Yixing quickly goes back to what he's doing, kissing Jongdae's neck. Jongdae leans his head back and Lu Han is struck by the line of his throat, his profile. "Nice view, huh?" Minseok says.

They go back to kissing, and Minseok rocks against Lu Han more enthusiastically now, both of them getting hard. Then suddenly Minseok pulls away, and Lu Han doesn't know why until he looks up and sees Jongdae and Yixing behind him. "Bed," Yixing orders.

They move to the bed, shedding their clothing before they climb onto it. Jongdae flops down on his back and pulls Lu Han on top of him. "C'mere," he mumbles, putting a hand on Lu Han neck to tug him close for a kiss. This is nice too, Lu Han's erection pressed against Jongdae's hip as they kiss hungrily, but very soon, he gets impatient for more.

Luckily, he's not the only one. "Come on, guys," Minseok says, and Lu Han and Jongdae break apart to see what he wants. They shuffle around for a bit, trying to figure out what to do, and end up with Jongdae on his back, legs drawn up, and Minseok on his knees at an angle so that he can bend down to kiss Jongdae, propping himself up above him. Lu Han absently watches them kiss as he warms up some lube on his fingers, but Yixing wastes no time, his mouth already on Minseok's thigh, leaving little reddened spots behind.

Minseok shudders visibly when Yixing moves up and Lu Han turns his attention over there. Yixing looks a little silly, to tell the truth, with his face pressed against Minseok's ass, but knowing how it feels and seeing Minseok's reaction, Lu Han doesn't feel like laughing. He keeps watching as he puts his hand between Jongdae's legs, tracing his rim without looking.

Jongdae lets out a muffled moan when Lu Han's finger goes in, body clenching and then slowly relaxing until Lu Han can start to move his hand. They continue that way, Yixing with his mouth and Lu Han with his hand, as Minseok and Jongdae start to moan into each other's mouths, tremors running through their bodies. Jongdae's hands are clenched in Minseok's hair like he needs something to hold onto.

It becomes too much after a while and Minseok breaks the kiss, burying his face in the crook of Jongdae's neck as he lets out a broken moan. "Fuck, that's hot," Jongdae mutters, even as his own voice shakes from the movement of Lu Han's fingers inside of him. He moves his hands down to rub at the back of Minseok's neck.

Minseok's really losing it from the press of Yixing's tongue, and it's distracting enough that Lu Han can't focus on what he's doing, moving his hand on autopilot. He's brought back to it when Jongdae moans out, "Wait, hyung. Stop for a second." He does, somewhat reluctantly. "Both of you," Jongdae amends, and Yixing lifts his head, absently pressing his lips together and blinking in confusion.

They let Jongdae rearrange them, turning Minseok onto his back. His eyes are shiny and his face is red, his cock dark and very hard against his stomach. "Go ahead," Jongdae tells Yixing, who immediately moves between Minseok's legs and returns to what he was doing. Minseok squeezes his eyes shut and shudders and it's even better like this.

Jongdae stares for a second too, but then he moves to his hands and knees, bending down so his head is above Minseok's stomach. Lu Han thinks he knows where this is going now and he thinks he's going to like it a lot. Jongdae turns to look at him and says, "You can keep going too."

Lu Han does as he's told, sliding two fingers back into Jongdae and giving his prostate a good jab that makes him moan loudly. Then Jongdae turns back around and dips down to lick at Minseok's erection, making him cry out. From his vantage point, kneeling next to Jongdae, Lu Han is the only one who can still watch Minseok's reaction, the way his face crumples up and his mouth drops open, one hand fisted in his own hair and the other clutching the sheets. He'd like to kiss Minseok and drink down his heady moans, but it's not possible from here, so he settles for watching and making a mess of Jongdae with his fingers.

Jongdae's moans are muffled by Minseok's erection in his mouth, but he's still pretty loud, and Minseok is too, either drunk enough to not care or too far gone to think about how he sounds. Lu Han doesn't think he's going to last much longer, judging by the way he's writhing around on the bed, enough that Jongdae has to hold him down.

Sure enough, he comes soon after with an incoherent cry, Jongdae and Yixing not moving their mouths from him until he sobs out, "Stop, stop, I can't, stop." Jongdae pulls off then, but Yixing gives him one more lick that sends a monumental shudder through Minseok's whole body. "Fuck you," he groans after, but he sounds too sated to be at all sincere about it.

Jongdae sits up then, and moves to kneel in front of Lu Han. His eyes are bright and Lu Han can see now how far gone he is. "More," he begs, hoarse, and Lu Han obliges, angling his fingers in deep as Jongdae moves against them.

Over Jongdae's shoulder, Lu Han sees Yixing get up and scoot over to Minseok, who has opened his eyes but hasn't moved an inch. Yixing comes in for a kiss but Minseok turns his head away disdainfully. "You know I won't kiss you after that."

Yixing just laughs; it's practically a running joke with them by now. "Okay, okay. I'll be back." He rolls off the bed and disappears into the bathroom.

Minseok gets up soon after, a little wobbly, and moves behind Jongdae, pressing up close against him and reaching around to touch him. "Fuck," Jongdae grits out at the first stroke, pushing more emphatically onto Lu Han's fingers.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Lu Han can barely make out the words Minseok is murmuring into Jongdae's shoulder. "Lu Han's fingers are so nice and strong and nimble. It'd probably feel good to have all of them in you, moving around and touching you everywhere." Lu Han's breath catches at the (admittedly somewhat unrealistic) thought, and Jongdae moans deeply.

"You like him stretching you open so much you probably don't even need me to touch you. You could come just fucking yourself on his fingers." Despite his words, Minseok's hands keeps moving steadily on Jongdae's erection. Jongdae's movements are slowing down so Lu Han picks up his, jabbing his fingers in harder and stroking Jongdae inside. "Almost there, right?" Minseok's words get even softer then, so Lu Han can't hear what he says next.

Whatever it is, Jongdae clenches around Lu Han's fingers and he sobs out, "Hurry, hurry, I'm almost there." Sure enough, only a few seconds later, he's coming on Minseok's hand and Lu Han's thighs, babbling something along the lines of, "Yes, good, yes, please" until his voice fades into harsh breaths as he finishes.

"Did I miss all the fun?" Lu Han looks up to see Yixing standing next to the bed, licking his (presumably clean) lips and looking a little put out.

"Don't worry," Minseok assures him. "We can have lots more fun." He leans forward to whisper something in Jongdae's ear, and Jongdae turns to whisper a response. Minseok pulls away after, releasing Jongdae, who lifts off of Lu Han's hand.

Lu Han's feeling a little put out himself, still hard and barely touched, but he thinks better of it when Minseok moves toward him (while on the other side of the bed, Jongdae beckons to Yixing). "After I said all those nice things about your fingers, how about letting me feel them too?" he says.

"Ready for more already?" Lu Han asks, trying and probably failing to hide his eagerness.

"Not really, but I will be by the time you're done." Lu Han can't argue with that. He finds the lube again and slicks up the fingers on his opposite hand. "Like this?" Minseok suggests, giving him a quick kiss before turning around. Lu Han doesn't mind, looking past Minseok to where Yixing has Jongdae on his back, about to push into him.

For his part, Lu Han works a finger into Minseok, who's a bit loosened up from Yixing's efforts, but not enough yet. He puts his other hand (sticky though it is) on Minseok's chest and absently rubs at his nipple), sending a shiver through him. Lu Han tries to be patient, but after watching Minseok and Jongdae both come, he's too turned on to take it slow. Minseok doesn't object as he moves his finger quickly, soon adding another and scissoring them around.

Soon, Minseok gasps out, "Okay, that's fine." It's not a moment too soon for Lu Han, who's been feeling Minseok tight around his fingers while watching Yixing thrust into Jongdae at a torturously slow pace. When he moves his hand away, Minseok turns to face him again, and kisses Lu Han as he sinks onto his cock, his breath catching over and over.

It's worth the wait for the way Minseok feels around him as Lu Han thrusts up to meet his movements. He must still be sensitive from earlier because he's making more noise than usual, little whimpers and moans into Lu Han's mouth, and his cock is starting to twitch with interest again. That makes Lu Han want to drag it out, but he doesn't have Yixing's self-control. Instead, he keeps a steady, borderline fast pace, chasing his release in the tight heat of Minseok's body.

"That's good," Minseok murmurs, soft and breathy. "Good, good. " Minseok doesn't usually say things like that, especially not to him, and it only turns Lu Han on more, makes him jerk his hips up faster.

"Don't stop," he breathes without thinking about it.

He expects Minseok to realize what he was doing and clam up, but he actually continues. "You feel so good. So good inside, I'm—I love the way you feel, I—this is so good, all of it, all of you, _fuck_ —" He breaks off with a shudder at a particularly hard thrust. "It's so good, I never thought I'd—" He loses that train of thought when he puts a hand on his oversensitive cock, words dissolving into a moan.

Lu Han's so turned on after the wait, with Minseok grinding down to meet his thrusts and his words doing terrible things to Lu Han, and as much as he'd like to make it last long enough for Minseok to come again like this, he can't. Minseok's head drops to his shoulder, giving up on speech, and then he bites down and somehow that's what drives Lu Han over the edge, making him come hard as Minseok purposefully clenches around him until he can hardly remember how to breathe.

Lu Han manages to overbalance and ends up falling backwards with Minseok on top of him, both of them moaning at the movement. Then Lu Han laughs, but Minseok just moans again; Lu Han can feel his cock hardening against his stomach. "I'm sorry," he mumbles. "I couldn't hold on."

Minseok mumbles a response that Lu Han thinks is "It's okay" and then rolls off of him. Yixing and Jongdae are still at it, Jongdae just starting to get hard again too while Yixing looks remarkably calm, all things considered. "You're inhuman, hyung," Jongdae groans, and Lu Han laughs.

Minseok does too, but a little choked. "Here, I'll help you out." He picks up the lube from where Lu Han dropped it and moves next to Yixing. "Okay?" he asks.

Yixing glances briefly over at him and nods, which is no surprise. Lu Han can't think of a single time he's said no to Minseok, in or out of bed. Minseok coats his fingers in lube and then starts to prep Yixing, who barely falters in his movements. Lu Han stays where he is, content to watch for now, though at the pace things are going, he might be up for a second round too before they're done.

Minseok's not rushing, but he's not doing anything fancy either, moving his hand at a steady pace. He's still not fully hard, but he gives himself an occasional stroke to help him on his way. By the time he's satisfied with his work on Yixing, he's ready to go too. Lu Han tosses him a condom, and he rolls it on before moving up on his knees behind Yixing.

Yixing goes still as Minseok slides into him. His expression barely flickers, but a little tremor runs through his body at the press of Minseok's cock inside of him. Jongdae is watching him too, looking up from his position with wide eyes.

Once Minseok goes still, they all just breathe for a few moments, and then Yixing starts to move, rocking back and forth between Jongdae and Minseok. His control is faltering now, his breaths coming harsh and his body shining with sweat, his motions less steady. Then Minseok starts to move too and it's a little uncoordinated, but Lu Han can see it's having an effect.

Now that he's not so focused, Yixing is louder, moaning and gasping and making all kinds of comments about how it feels and how good Jongdae looks under him and how good it is to have Minseok inside of him. They're half in Mandarin, which makes Lu Han laugh knowing that Jongdae probably doesn't understand a word and Minseok's not likely to catch much either in his current state. It also makes him start to feel turned on again already, the combination of the image of all three of them together and Yixing's words (plus Jongdae's usual loud moans) quite striking.

Even like this, it feels like a long time before Yixing finally comes, moaning with abandon as Minseok pushes him deep into Jongdae. Only once he goes quiet does Minseok pull out, letting Yixing move away. He gets up to throw away the condom before flopping onto the bed and Lu Han. Lu Han grunts in protest but doesn't push him away, more interested in watching Minseok and Jongdae. They've shifted so that Jongdae's riding Minseok, who's leaning back on one hand as he touches Jongdae with the other. Jongdae is gasping for air but moving steadily, too impatient to take it slow.

"Careful," Minseok murmurs. "There's time, okay?" He thrusts up and Jongdae cries out, pace faltering. "Just a little more, okay?" Minseok's voice is low and gentle but firm. "Wait for me a little longer."

Jongdae nods, though Lu Han wonders if he's actually listening. In any case, he slows down a little, eyes closing, letting Minseok rock up to meet him. It's another nice image, but it doesn't last long. It seems Minseok meant what he said about a little longer because soon he starts to move his hand faster, wrapping his other arm around Jongdae's waist and thrusting up into him when Jongdae's movements become wildly uneven. Jongdae comes first but only just barely, their moans blending as their bodies shudder together, sound cutting off when Minseok tips his head up for a kiss.

They pull apart slowly, Minseok leaning in for one more kiss before he lets Jongdae go. "That was..." Jongdae laughs and clears his throat when his voice comes out hoarse. "I hope you guys realize you've set a really high standard on this trip. Are you going to be able to live up to it back home?"

Lu Han and Yixing laugh, but Minseok smirks up at Jongdae, leaning back on both hands now. "Don't underestimate us." He only manages to keep a straight face for a few seconds before he laughs too. "If we're done, let's get cleaned up."

They discover that the shower is in fact big enough for four people, albeit a little cramped. Lu Han's smushed back into a corner when Jongdae turns to him and comments, lips twisting into a bit of a smirk, "You know, it doesn't seem fair that Minseok-hyung and I got off twice tonight and you didn't."

"That's true," Lu Han agrees, wondering where this is going. He's okay with stopping, but he's still kind of turned on from watching earlier and he wouldn't say no to more if that's what Jongdae's suggesting.

"How do you feel about blowjobs?" Jongdae asks casually.

Minseok emerges from under the shower spray to laugh at that. "How do you think he feels about blowjobs? Don't ask stupid questions."

Jongdae smiles sheepishly. "I guess he's got a point," he says to Lu Han. "So?"

Lu Han's not sure exactly what the question is, but he nods, and that seems to be enough for Jongdae to drop to his knees. He pokes at one of Lu Han's thighs and chuckles. "You could kill someone with these."

Lu Han bursts out laughing at that, and Minseok asks, "Is that your idea of dirty talk?"

"Just take your shower or make out or something and let me appreciate Lu Han-hyung's thighs in peace," Jongdae grumbles without feeling, clearly amused. Minseok laughs and doesn't comment further, so Jongdae makes good on his word, planting his hands on Lu Han's thighs and pressing his lips to them. It's nice for a little while, but Jongdae has too much patience now that he's not turned on himself, so soon Lu Han wants more.

"When you asked how I feel about blowjobs, I didn't mean to my thighs."

Jongdae's laugh vibrates against his skin. "Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do." Lu Han's half expecting him to keep teasing, but he doesn't, lifting his head and licking a stripe up the bottom of Lu Han's cock. Lu Han's not hard yet, but Jongdae does everything he can to get him there fast, and soon Lu Han is leaning heavily on the wall behind him. His eyes drift shut, and when he opens them again, Minseok and Yixing are looking at him.

"What?" he asks, voice wavering at a lick from Jongdae. "Don't you have anything better to do than stare?"

"Nope," Yixing says cheerfully. "I'm good."

"You're one to talk about staring," Minseok adds.

"If you keep talking, I'm going to think I'm not doing a very good job," Jongdae chimes in, making them all laugh.

"We can't have that, can we?" Yixing smiles lazily before moving in to kiss Lu Han. It's slow, easy, in contrast to the way Jongdae is eagerly sucking him down, but the combination of the two at this point in the night is enough to have his head spinning. It's not until he breaks the kiss to catch his breath that Lu Han notices that Minseok has gone down to his knees too, kneeling at Jongdae's side and murmuring steadily into his ear, too quiet for Lu Han to hear what he's saying. He has one hand on Jongdae's shoulder and the other on his cheek, thumb stroking his jawbone, and Lu Han couldn't say why that's so hot, but it really is.

Whatever Minseok's saying, it seems to spur Jongdae on, Lu Han's legs going weak as Jongdae takes him in deep. He grabs at Yixing's arms and Yixing chuckles softly before leaning in, lips going to Lu Han's neck this time instead, sucking little marks onto his skin that will probably fade by morning. That's how Lu Han comes for the second time, with Yixing's lips light on his skin and Jongdae's mouth hot and wet on his cock, hands still planted firmly on Lu Han's thighs.

When he goes still, Yixing gives him one brief kiss before moving away, and Lu Han offers Jongdae a hand up. He takes it, wiping his mouth with his other hand before flashing Lu Han a smile that's still just a tiny bit shy. Lu Han grins back and pulls him in for a kiss that erases everything but a slightly smug sort of happiness from Jongdae's expression. Minseok gets up by himself, but he smiles at Lu Han and asks, "Do I get a kiss too?"

"Hm..." Lu Han pretends to consider it, but of course they all know he can't say no. Minseok doesn't even wait for an answer, just leans in to take his kiss.

It's the middle of the night, fast approaching morning, by the time they're dry off and fall back into bed, sprawling across each other. Lu Han feels spent but good, really happy. For a little while, they just lie there, settling into comfortable positions, until Jongdae breaks the comfortable silence. "I wanted to say...thank you, I guess. For being patient with me, and for inviting me along and giving me a chance." Out of the corner of his eye, Lu Han sees Yixing's fingers slip into Jongdae's hair and Jongdae lean into the touch.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't think it would work. For a lot of reasons: you three were already settled in together, and trying to balance four people seems like a crazy idea. And...I wasn't too sure you saw me like that, not really. I thought you'd probably realize that once we tried to move forward. I wasn't even sure what _I_ felt about all of you, actually. But I've had a really good time, and I hope...I hope you're not sorry."

Minseok doesn't ask, because he doesn't need to, before he answers for all of them, "We're not."

"Good." Lu Han can hear the sleepiness creeping into Jongdae's voice.

"Thank you to you too," Yixing says after a moment. "For giving us a chance, even though you weren't sure. You didn't have to but we're happy you did."

"Mm." Jongdae snuggles into Yixing's chest and Lu Han is sure he'll be asleep soon. He can feel his own eyelids drooping, tired out from all the excitement earlier.

"Let's sleep," Minseok says. "We have to check out in a few hours and it's a long trip home."

"Goodnight," Lu Han says. Yixing echoes his words, but Jongdae is already asleep. Lu Han follows him soon after.

 

It's strange being back home, like waking up from a dream. Yixing spends the whole day at dance rehearsals and comes home muttering about how his condition has declined. ("You mean all that sex didn't keep you in good shape?" Lu Han teases. Yixing gives him a look that's halfway between "Are you kidding me?" and "Huh?" and doesn't answer.)

Minseok has a summer job at a coffee shop, and Lu Han goes to visit him a few times, but it's a busy place and Minseok looks so flustered that Lu Han feels bad bothering him. Jongdae goes home to see his family, as have most of Lu Han's other friends, leaving him bored out of his mind. He's not someone who likes to be alone, so he can't help feeling lonely.

More than that, it feels like they're in a weird kind of limbo. It seemed clear by the end of their vacation that Jongdae would become a part of their unit, but now he's away and they're back to the way they were before. Jongdae sends them messages, all together and individually, so it's not like he's out of the picture completely, but there's been no chance to see how they work back in everyday reality.

Lu Han says as much to Minseok over dinner one night (Yixing is still out, probably practicing harder than he should), and Minseok cocks his head thoughtfully and then nods. "There'll be time when he gets back."

"Yeah," Lu Han agrees, but he can't help wondering if waiting too long won't cause some of the magic of their vacation to fade.

Lu Han goes home to Beijing a week later. It's fun to see his old friends and good to see his family, even if his parents fuss over his hair and his clothes and how long it's been since he's visited and anything else they can think of. When his mom asks him if he has a girlfriend, he thinks about how they would react if they knew he was dating not one girl but three guys and almost bursts out laughing before he catches himself. In a way, it's not really funny, but it's easier laugh than to think too hard about it.

The time flies by, and soon he goes back to Korea. Yixing's got a big show coming up and his parents and grandmother are visiting Korea for the first time, partly to see the show and partly to see him since he has no time or money for a trip home. Yixing is very excited so Lu Han is happy for him, but the downside is that they have only a few days to rearrange their apartment to look like three roommates live there rather than three guys in a committed relationship.

Some things are easy, since the bed they all share still consists of two smaller beds pushed together, and Minseok's bed is in the other room as a place to sit or a guest bed (though actually the only person who's ever slept there is Jongdae, given the complications of explaining why they have a spare room with three people living there). Making sure there's nothing questionable (condoms, lube, porn) in plain sight goes without saying for family visits.

But Yixing, nervous about his performance and about making a good impression on his family about his life in Korea, frets endlessly. Will the pictures on the shelves of the three of them smiling together give his family the wrong idea? Will something about the arrangement of the room, their clothes mixed together in the closet, the way they interact give everything away?

Minseok finally gets fed up with Yixing's whining and drags him down onto one of the beds, distracting him very effectively with a blowjob. After, Yixing smiles sheepishly and says, "Sorry. I just know they don't really get it, me being here, and I want them to understand why I'm happy in Korea. Even if I can't tell them everything. You know?"

Lu Han nods, being able to relate, and Minseok smiles. "It's okay. Just relax."

_The way he talks about his family, he probably could tell them the truth and they'd accept it,_ Jongdae replies when Lu Han texts him about what they've been up to. _It's silly for him to worry so much._

Lu Han relays that to Yixing, who smiles and says, "He's probably right."

 

(Note: Yixing's family visits; unimportant stuff happens.)

 

Jongdae comes back to his apartment in Seoul the day Yixing's family leaves. Their flight isn't until the late afternoon, so they go out for lunch, insisting on bringing Lu Han and Minseok and, when they hear he's back in town, Jongdae along with them. It's a bit of a mess because Yixing's parents and grandmother don't speak a word of Korean and Jongdae can only say "hello" and "thank you" and things not fit for polite company in Chinese, while Minseok's Mandarin is sketchy at best and he's utterly lost with the heavy Changsha dialect that even Lu Han has a little trouble following.

Still, they manage somehow, Lu Han and Yixing translating when they can and any confusion being smoothed over with laughter. Yixing's family already loves Lu Han and Minseok, and Jongdae manages to charm them readily despite the language barrier. "How do you do that?" Lu Han asks, laughing, after Yixing's mother emphatically declares that she likes Jongdae too. "You can't even talk to her."

"No one can resist me, hyung," Jongdae says airily. "You only wish you could be half as charming as me." Lu Han punches him in the arm, but he's still laughing, and he can't really argue.

As long as the guests are around, Lu Han doesn't give much thought to the significance of Jongdae being back with them for the first time since their vacation together. After lunch, they say their goodbyes and Yixing sees his family off to the airport. Only then does it sink in that the time has come to see how what they started in that hotel by the beach holds up back in Seoul.

"Are you busy or can you hang around?" Minseok asks Jongdae.

"No plans. Baekhyun's not coming back to our apartment until tomorrow, and...I'll probably want to be there even less once he gets back because he hasn't seen Kyungsoo in a month and I know what they'll be doing." Jongdae grimaces, but he's clearly amused, and Lu Han absently thinks that it seems like he's entirely over his break up with Baekhyun now.

"We haven't seen you in a long time either," Lu Han points out.

Jongdae looks briefly surprised before a slow grin spreads over his face. "That's a good point."

"We should probably not start anything until Yixing gets back," Minseok says dryly, "but let's go home, anyway. We've got to rearrange our beds."

They do that, and then they collapse on the reformed big bed. "I see how it is," Jongdae whines. "I just get back and you force me into hard labor."

"At least we fed you first," Lu Han shoots back.

"Technically Yixing's parents fed him," Minseok points out. Lu Han gives him a dirty look and they all laugh.

"It's okay," Jongdae says when their laughter dies down. "I'm sure you'll make it up to me later."

"Hm, will we?" Minseok asks lightly, but he grins when Jongdae looks affronted. "I'm sure we will. We've missed you a lot, you know."

Jongdae smiles then, not one of his teasing or smug grins but a surprised, happy smile. It looks so innocent, so sweet, that Lu Han can't help but smile too (even if he knows better than to believe that Jongdae is sweet and innocent). Minseok is apparently charmed by it too because he drops a kiss on the corner of Jongdae's mouth. "I missed you too," Jongdae says, voice gone low, and Minseok presses another kiss to his lips.

"Didn't we promise to wait for Yixing?" Lu Han reminds them. They're not kissing now, but Minseok is still hovering close and Jongdae's eyes are fixed on him, waiting.

"We did," Minseok murmurs.

"Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one?" Lu Han teases.

"He's right, hyung." Jongdae's voice is even softer now, but Lu Han can hear a hint of amusement in it.

"Your fault." Another brief kiss. "Stop being so irresistible."

"Aw, you think I'm irresistible?" In spite of his teasing, there's a flush on Jongdae's cheeks.

Minseok, on the other hand, isn't in shy mode. "You are." He gives Jongdae one more kiss before abruptly moving away, rolling onto his back again. "But Yixing has a killer sad puppy face, so I'll be good."

"That's the only reason?" Lu Han asks dryly.

Minseok chuckles. "Not really. But a big part."

They restrain themselves until Yixing comes home, just talking casually, enjoying spending time together again. Finally, Yixing arrives. Lu Han knows he's going to be sad about having to say goodbye when he gets to see his beloved family so rarely, so he gets up to greet him. "Welcome home," he says, and Yixing answers by tugging him in for a kiss, then flashes him a grateful smile like he understands.

"About time," Minseok calls from the bed, but there's too much fondness in his voice for his chiding to be at all convincing.

"It feels better if you wait," Yixing retorts. "What's it called, delayed gray...gra...?"

"Gratification," Lu Han supplies. "We've had more than enough of that, so come on already."

Yixing laughs but willingly follows Lu Han back to bed. "I didn't think you'd really wait," he says as he and Lu Han join Minseok and Jongdae on the bed. "I expected to come home to at least some making out."

"There was a tiny bit of kissing earlier," Minseok admits, "but we decided to be good."

"Aw, thank you." Yixing bends over to give Minseok a kiss, like he wasn't the main offender.

"He only stopped because he didn't want to you to make a sad puppy face at him," Jongdae chimes in.

"Ouch," Yixing says, but his smile doesn't falter one bit. "But the important part is that you did wait, and now I'm home so you don't have to anymore."

There's just a moment, before everything starts, when Lu Han catches Jongdae biting his lip, looking nervous like he's not sure this'll work the way it did before, but it disappears as they easily slip back into the patterns that were starting to become habit on their vacation. They lose their clothes quickly while sharing kisses and touches, sometimes with the same person and sometimes not.

Lu Han has hardly been living like a monk (though Yixing's visitors did somewhat put a damper on their sex life), but it feels different with Jongdae back in the mix, more charged. He's never not eager, but today he's particularly looking forward to seeing where this will go.

It's not planned, but since they haven't seen Jongdae in a while, they end up focused on him. Yixing presses his lips low on Jongdae's stomach with hints of more soon, and Minseok's already going for the lube, so Lu Han lies next to Jongdae on the opposite side from Yixing and kisses him. He starts off with a light kiss, but Jongdae grabs his arm to pull him closer, his other hand coming up to Lu Han's neck so he can kiss him hard. Lu Han can't say he minds, eagerly kissing back.

Like that, he can't see what Minseok and Yixing are doing, but he can feel Jongdae's body tremble and jerk in response, and every little gasp and moan goes right into his mouth. At first, it's not much, but someone (probably Minseok, after the way he acted earlier) is impatient, and soon Jongdae's kissing gets messy, his moans only half muffled by Lu Han's mouth. When it seems to become too much, Lu Han moves to kiss his jaw, and down to his neck when Jongdae leans his head back.

Without Lu Han kissing him, Jongdae is free to moan all he wants. It hasn't been that long, but Lu Han's forgotten just how loud he can be. "Hush," Minseok says, sounding fond, amused and embarrassed all at once. "We have neighbors."

If Jongdae hears him, he doesn't listen. Lu Han turns to see Minseok's reaction, so he understands why Jongdae suddenly goes quiet when Minseok's hand stills between his legs. "I really will gag you if you can't keep it down," Minseok tells him, gently chiding. "I have a nice one from my last birthday."

Jongdae laughs before he realizes that Minseok isn't kidding. He looks over at Lu Han and then Yixing. "Seriously?"

"It was a joke," Lu Han explains, a little embarrassed. "We've never used it."

"Oh." Jongdae looks sheepish, but also not entirely opposed to the idea of actually using it.

"Maybe someday." Minseok is smiling like it's a joke, but Lu Han thinks he might like the idea too. It'll be interesting to find out.

For now, though, Minseok only has Jongdae turn over so he can muffle his moans into a pillow. Unfortunately, this new position means that both Lu Han and Yixing can't continue what they were doing. Lu Han gets up on his knees as Yixing crawls behind Minseok to get to him. He leans in for a brief kiss before smirking in a way Lu Han knows means trouble for someone. "What do you say we gang up on Minseok?" he whispers.

Lu Han barks out a laugh and Minseok looks at them but doesn't ask, intent on stretching Jongdae open. He does notice that something's up once Lu Han nods and he and Yixing converge on Minseok. "What are you plotting?"

Lu Han isn't very good at faking innocent smiles, but Yixing is. Minseok knows better than to believe it, of course, but he just laughs. "Get on with it, then."

They do, Lu Han sucking a spot just below Minseok's collarbone while Yixing plasters up against his back and reaches around to touch him in teasingly slow strokes. Occupied as he is, Lu Han doesn't notice that Jongdae's gotten quiet again until he says, suddenly right next to Lu Han, "I feel like I should get in on this."

Lu Han turns to look at Jongdae and finds him looking a tiny bit hesitant, but he grins when Minseok heaves a resigned sigh and says, "Go ahead, if you want." Lu Han scoots over to make room, and Jongdae puts his mouth on Minseok too, not stopping even as he rocks on Minseok's fingers. That's hot, and it's also nice when Minseok starts to get worked up from Yixing touching him. After a while, he tugs Lu Han up to kiss him, breathless but kissing hungrily.

What finally gets them to move forward is when Jongdae suddenly lifts his head and whines, "Okay, but someone needs to fuck me already."

Minseok laughs against Lu Han's lips, and Lu Han leans back just a little. He and Minseok both turn to Jongdae, while Yixing rests his chin on Minseok's shoulder and looks at him that way. "Any preferences?" Minseok asks.

Jongdae's more comfortable with them than he was at first, but that still makes his cheeks flush. "Is this a test?" he asks. "So you can whine about me playing favorites later?"

"Depends on who you pick." Yixing says it so blandly that Jongdae looks startled, but he relaxes once Lu Han laughs and he's sure it's a joke.

"Let's make it simple." Minseok holds up a fist, and Jongdae bursts out laughing.

"Seriously?" Minseok just shrugs, so Lu Han holds up his own hand, and then Yixing follows. Lu Han puts up rock to Minseok and Yixing's scissors, pumping his fist in the air once he sees he's won, and Jongdae shakes his head, still laughing. "Fine, then, I'm all yours."

Lu Han gets Jongdae on his hands and knees, taking a moment to appreciate the view before he moves in close. Yixing is still pressed up against Minseok's back, absently touching him as they both watch, so Lu Han gives them a good show, slowly pushing into Jongdae, feeling him tremble ever so slightly under Lu Han's hands. It feels so good to push in as deep as he can go, and even better once he starts moving, hitting deeper with each thrust, Jongdae's body tight around him.

Jongdae was quiet at first, but it doesn't last long. "Ah, you feel so good," he groans, spreading his legs wider. "I—I missed you, and I thought about you a lot, all of you. I r-remembered how you felt and I couldn't wait to see you again."

"Luhannie, if he's talking that much, I don't think you're doing a very good job," Minseok puts in dryly. His voice wavers, and Lu Han glances over to see that he's leaning back against Yixing now, legs apart as Yixing touches him more quickly.

"And if you're making sarcastic comments, I don't think Yixing is doing enough to you," Lu Han shoots back, his own voice none too steady.

"Quit bickering and fuck me properly," Jongdae mutters. He's put his head down so his voice is a little muffled, but Lu Han thinks he's laughing.

Lucky for Jongdae, Lu Han can't help rising to the bait even though he knows he's being played. He speeds up his pace and is rewarded with steady moaning from Jongdae, rising when Lu Han reaches down to touch him, and no further comments from Minseok. He's starting to think it might just end like this, which seems a shame when they're all together for the first time in a while, but then he feels a hand on his hip and realizes that Minseok and Yixing have both moved behind him.

"Can I?" Minseok makes it clear what he's asking by putting his hand between Lu Han's legs, already slick with lube.

"Yeah," Lu Han answers without hesitation. He has to slow down again, but it feels good to push back onto Minseok's fingers and forward into Jongdae. Minseok is close behind him and from the sound of his uneven breathing, Lu Han suspects Yixing is still touching him. He can hear Yixing murmuring something, almost inaudible to Lu Han, into Minseok's skin, and even though he can't see it, the image adds to the burn of arousal building in his gut.

"Can you hang on or are you going to come like this?" Minseok asks after a while, his voice low and choked. Lu Han thinks that if anyone's likely to come soon, it's not him.

"Why are you talking again?" Jongdae whines. He pulls away abruptly, and Lu Han lets out an involuntary groan of protest. Jongdae looks flushed and rumpled and he scoots over to give Lu Han a demanding kiss, pulling him away from Minseok. "Let's do this another way."

Before he can follow through, there's a choked moan from behind Lu Han, and he turns to see Minseok slumping back against Yixing, who seems determined to get him off first. "If this is payback for kissing without him, I'm not sure it's very effective," Jongdae comments. He sounds amused, but he's also staring, and Lu Han's a little put out but not surprised when he grabs one of the extra condoms and moves toward them. "Hyung, let me?"

Lu Han's not sure who he's talking to, but Yixing moves away and Jongdae climbs into Minseok's lap, drawing another moan from Minseok as he sinks down onto him. Minseok leans back on his hands, far gone enough that he probably won't last long, and Lu Han stares at the two of them. "And here I thought you won," Yixing teases, calm like they're not both rock hard and watching Minseok and Jongdae go at it.

Lu Han just rolls his eyes in response, and Yixing smiles. "Are you ready? We can have some fun too." He is, so he lets Yixing push him onto his back and thrust into him, steady and sharp like Yixing always is. This is good too, and with Yixing doing all the hard work, Lu Han is free to watch how quickly Minseok falls apart under Jongdae, tugging him down for a messy kiss before he comes, crying out when Jongdae grinds down hard onto him. He leans up for another kiss after, softer before Jongdae pulls off.

"Leaving already?" Minseok asks, smile not faltering at all.

"Technically, Lu Han-hyung did beat you," Jongdae points out, grinning. "We have to be fair."

"Is that the only reason you're here?" Lu Han asks when Jongdae comes back to him, moving in front of Yixing to straddle Lu Han's stomach.

"Nah." Jongdae smirks as he lowers himself onto Lu Han, bending forward with his arms on either side of Lu Han. Only when he's steadied himself and started to move does he murmur, "I want to come with you inside of me."

Lu Han thinks he might've liked it better when Jongdae was shy with them, but he doesn't say anything because it feels too good, Yixing still thrusting into him as Jongdae moves on top of him. There's not a whole lot he can do like this, but he brings one hand up to Jongdae's hip and slips the other between them to touch him in slow strokes that match Jongdae's movements, feeling the shudder that runs through him at the first touch.

Yixing starts to move faster now, going deep and sending thrills through Lu Han's body with every thrust. Jongdae's not so steady, but his muscles clench around Lu Han as he gets closer and neither of them is likely to last much longer. "More," Jongdae pleads, and Lu Han gives it to him, stroking faster until Jongdae's movements stutter and he muffles his moans against Lu Han's shoulder as he comes between them. The way he writhes around is enough to bring Lu Han to the edge and then Yixing thrusts in just right and he's gone, pleasure dancing along every nerve as Yixing fucks him through it.

Yixing pauses to let Jongdae move away, but then he pushes Lu Han's legs up and thrusts in hard. Lu Han's moaning too loud now, sensitive, so he covers his mouth with a fist. Yixing hesitates, shooting him a questioning look, but Lu Han nods for him to keep going and he immediately does. It doesn't take much more, in any case, before he's coming too, mouth thrown open but silent.

Yixing presses a kiss to the inside of Lu Han's knee as he lets his legs down gently, and Lu Han sprawls out on the bed, not caring what a mess he is. Minseok and Jongdae are leaning against the pillows by the headboard, and he flashes them a lazy smile. "So," Yixing asks Jongdae, "is it good to be back?"

"Yeah. It's..." Jongdae hesitates, and Lu Han rolls onto his side so he can look at him, see the way he's smiling that's still a little uncertain, even after all this, even when he shouldn't have any doubt remaining that they all want him here with them.

He knows Minseok and Yixing see it too by the way Minseok wraps an arm around Jongdae to pull him close and Yixing moves to kneel beside them. "You know this is serious, right?" Yixing says gently. Lu Han can't see his expression, but he knows exactly what it must be, that earnest face Yixing makes when he's saying something he thinks is important. "I mean, not that you're stuck with us forever no matter what, but it's not just messing around. It's...you can be sure of us. All of us."

Lu Han loves that smile, the one where Jongdae's face just suddenly lights up with happiness. He's obviously not the only one, because Minseok smiles fondly back & Yixing reaches out and rubs a thumb over his cheekbone, which just makes Jongdae smile wider. "Stop," he whines without feeling. "You're not allowed to keep embarrassing me."

"It's our specialty," Minseok teases, giving Jongdae a brief kiss. He glances over at Yixing and then back at Jongdae before he adds, "But it's true, you know." He looks at Lu Han, who nods his agreement.

Jongdae catches his eye with a smile, then Yixing's, then Minseok's, before he says, quiet but firm, "You can be sure of me too."

Minseok grins, and Yixing is smiling widely too as he sits down on Jongdae's other side. As Lu Han moves to join them, he thinks that he's never felt more sure of anything.


End file.
